A Not So Innocent Joke
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi:SetoJou: Seto and Otogi team up to humiliate Jou once and for all. Kaiba must get Jou to fall in love with him before dumping him, but will he be willing to do it when he finds something with the puppy that he never had before and desperatly wants? C
1. A Not So Innocent Joke

**_A Not So Innocent Joke  
_**  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on   
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first   
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_ ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
**Chapter One: A Not So Innocent Joke  
**  
Jou blinked, glowing amber eyes up at deep cerulean blue. Trying to get his mind back to its original working condition while thinking back to what was just said, because there was no way in hell he'd heard that right.   
  
"You... you want to what?" He asked, fighting to keep from lifting a finger and pointing in his stunned shock, knowing that the CEO wouldn't like that one bit.  
  
Said CEO smirked down at him. "You heard me correctly, puppy dog. A date. Tonight. My place." He finished gruffly, as if there would be no arguments on the situation. Because Seto knew that there wouldn't be any, and he was enjoying that idea a great deal.  
  
Jou's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, a bright smile forcing its way onto his lips as he let out a delight filled squeal and threw his arms around Seto's neck. So much joy flooding into his system at the idea of going out on a date with the Seto Kaiba that he didn't feel him tense up at having his arms around him, reluctantly placing his own around his slender waist for an added effect.  
  
"Oh wow, cool! Thank you so much!" The blonde cried out. "You have no idea what this means to me! I've had a crush on you for so long Kaiba, er, Seto. Can I call ya Seto?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes up as if in thought before making up his mind. "No." He shook his head.  
  
Jou's face fell, but only just a little before his bright smile returned. If Seto wasn't comfortable with having someone other than Mokuba using his first name then he wouldn't press the subject. Especially since he'd just gotten a date with him after years of admiring him from afar.  
  
And to think, he thought today was going to be a bad day. It was a Monday, he was late for school, he lost his journal, got in a fight with Honda and Anzu over an issue that he couldn't even remember anymore, got laughed at by Otogi for tripping and falling right on his face on the gym floor, and then got another detention from his teacher for not having his homework done.  
  
But in comparison to having Seto Kaiba walk right up to him at his locker when the day had finally ended, and then tell him how cute he thought he was before asking for a date, those other things meant nothing to him at all.  
  
Kaiba, seeing that there were still a few people left in the school, looking at him oddly for hugging his supposed enemy like he was, coughed a couple of times to get the blonde's attention as he loosened his grip on him.  
  
Jou was quick to take the hint, thinking that since Seto wasn't the "touchy feely" type, that he probably shouldn't be hugging him like that in the middle of the school where people would see. And so he let him go, trying to ignore his inner disappointment at being out of his warm arms so soon after finally getting in them.  
  
Seto held him at an arms length at this point. "So then, seven-thirty tonight at my place?" He asked again, searching his eyes for any traces of fear that could cause the blonde to back out at the last minute.  
  
He found none, just the bright shimmering glow and that ever growing smile on his lips. "Of course! I wouldn't miss this for tha world!" He practically squealed, grabbing his book bag from it's spot next to his leg on the floor before slinging it over one shoulder.  
  
Then, taking a quick look to both his right and his left to make sure that no one was around or watching, he reached his head up to give him a quick yet shy peck on the cheek, before turning away and running excitedly down the hall and out the school doors without another word, half afraid that if he stayed Seto would disappear and it would have all been nothing more than one of his cruel fantasies. Blushing and grinning madly as well at the thought that he had just kissed Seto for the first time ever in their brand new relationship.  
  
When the school doors closed behind the mutt, Kaiba smirked. His mission was accomplished.  
  
Around the corner suddenly came the boring sound of someone who was slowly clapping their hands together, and Kaiba whipped his head over to the source just to see Otogi come into view, leaning against the lockers with a sly smirk of his own on his face when he stopped clapping. Both simply stared at one another, as if silently celebrating what had just happened with their twin smirks.  
  
"I told you it would work." The dice master finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
Kaiba gave a half chuckle, folding his arms as he approached him. "Alright then, fine. You win this time." He said, stopping just in front of him.  
  
Otogi smiled through his evil green eyes. "You know the deal lover, and I'm not letting you out of it. Now say it." He demanded, the amusement level in his voice high.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, a look of annoyance crossing his face as he scowled. A bet was a bet, and he'd be damned if he'd back out of it now, even if it was stupid. "Fine," He spat. "I, Seto Kaiba, hear by declare Ryuuji Otogi to be the greatest prank master against the make inu, Katsuya Jonouchi. This title is final, and in no way can it ever be redeemed." He finished, and not looking too happy about it either.  
  
His scowl quickly changed back into a smirk, only this one was more playful. "Are you happy now?"  
  
The raven haired teen nodded his head. "Yes, quite happy."  
  
Kaiba took another step closer. "Good." Was all he said before putting his hand behind the other boys neck, pulling him forward for a hard kiss, dominating it with ease.  
  
To the few people who would ever catch a rare glimpse of both CEO's in such a passionate moment, they would assume by the fierceness of the kiss, that the two were madly in love. When in truth, it was almost the exact opposite. There was nothing between the two aside from a possessive need and lust for each other. No love, no gentle words of endearments or encouragements, no holding, teasing or touching. It was only about the physical pleasures and the idea of owning the other that drove them together in the first place.  
  
Otogi was the one to break off the kiss, holding up a leather journal in his one hand that Kaibe had not seen him with earlier, but decided he didn't care about that anyway.  
  
"You see? My plans always work." He said triumphantly.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "You lucked out this time. If I hadn't found that thing when you were with me then I would have read it first, laughed in that dumb dog's face next before burning it last." He said evilly.   
  
Otogi brought a hand up and shook it at him, as if he were being a naughty child. "That's where your problem is. All you want to do is humiliate him the easy way. Yes, you reading his diary and then laughing him off for what he wrote about you in here would be good. But this is a thousand and a half times better." He explained, and Kaiba promptly snorted.  
  
"I don't see how. I'm the one who has to entertain that fucking flea bag tonight and every other night until the school dance, which is two weeks from tomorrow to top it off." He finished sourly.  
  
"Ah, but think about his humiliation when the two of you are dancing around on the gym floor, and then you can dump him in front of the whole school. Go ahead and even tell him about how fucking stupid you think he is if it makes you feel any better." He added.  
  
Kaiba sighed, hating himself for giving in. "Fine." He then chuckled as an amusing thought hit him. "I wonder if he's any good in bed?" He asked himself, putting a hand under his chin in thought.  
  
Otogi's eyes sparkled with mischief. "There, you see! Something good's coming out of this already!" He said, his voice filled with delight about another way to torture the puppy dog. "Now just think, two weeks is all you have to spend with him, and you can get all the sex you want out of it too. Does that sound bad?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. Finding that there was some actual logic in the dice master's thinking. All he had to do was spend two useless weeks with the mongrel, and he'd be getting laid along the way. Why should he complain?  
  
"You're right. This should be fun." He smirked, walking towards the school doors with Otogi following closely behind, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Of course I'm right." He said smugly as they both exited the school building.  
  
Kaiba had a lot of work to get done, and so did Otogi, so they both thought it would be best to get as much in as possible before Seto's _date_ with Jou tonight.  
  
**_To Be Continued..........................._**

_**A.N: **O_kay, this story will be dedicated to everyone who wanted me to write another Seto/Jou pairing story. And especially Jackie who was especially helpful with the last story and reminding me to get off my lazy ass and start up this one** : )** Sorry for the delay, but I just can't write more than three fics at a time.

Also, updates for this story, while I will try to keep them regular, won't be coming in as fast as before. Once every week or two is about all I can guarantee for the moment, so sorry about that. Besides, I didn't even get a chance to fully develope the plot, so I'm kind of winging it here But it is somehow connected to **"An Innocent Joke?" **But only because it involves Seto playing more pranks on Jou.

And now I'm going to be annoying and do the thing where I request reviews!! I'll only ask for five before starting up the next chapter. Hopefully that won't be too much trouble

Thank you!


	2. Getting Ready

**_A Not So Innocent Joke_**  
  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes and any lemons will be posted on AdultFF. net  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first   
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic **"An Innocent Joke?"** I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
_**Chapter Two: Getting Ready**  
_  
Jou had never been more excited in his entire life, fighting to keep from tripping over his own two feet as he scrambled around his small room. Practically ripping drawers right out of his only dresser as he desperately searched for something decent to wear for his date.  
  
There wasn't much to choose from, so eventually he managed to convince himself through his nervous tension that his battle city T-shirt and a pair of casual jeans would have to be good enough.  
  
He did have a job at the local corner store, but that was only part time, and a lot of his paycheck went into paying for the heat and rent until his father could get back on his feet and get a job. So that left very little money for clothes, and a lot of what he did have either came from yard sales or stores that were having really big clearance sales.  
  
Jou wasn't complaining about it or anything, he never did care where his clothes came from as long as he didn't look like a street bum or something _really_ bad like that. But, at the moment, he desperately wished that he could afford better.  
  
Checking his old watch for the time, he was in a near panic to find that it was almost time for him to leave, and Kaiba should have left to pick him up for their date already, and would soon be there.  
  
Quickly looking himself over in a mirror one last time after throwing on his clothes and even brushing the many knots out of his hair, he heaved a heavy sigh at himself before deciding that it was better than nothing, and left his room. Closing the door behind him before trotting on downstairs into the livingroom.  
  
His father was seated on the old couch, a newspaper and cracked pen in his hands as he searched through the personals and circled any jobs that he had a shot at getting.  
  
Jou only sent a small smile in his direction before heading for the door, pulling the string that lifted the grey blinds clear of the window to see if Seto had arrived in his driveway yet.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Jou sighed heavily, a little disappointed that he wasn't there to pick him up yet. So he walked over to the couch, and plopped himself down next to his old man as he waited. Glancing at the paper in his hands once in a while to see what he'd circled down.  
  
Job offers for mechanics, store clerks, and even janitors. Once again, Jou gave a small smile for him. His father was trying, he really was. And he loved and appreciated him all the more for it.  
  
It was hard to believe that less than seven months ago he'd been a full blown alcoholic, but now, he was finally sober, and trying to pick up the pieces to his life after his wife had left him those many years ago. Taking his daughter with her and leaving him with a son that he had no clue on earth how to raise by himself.  
  
It wasn't until he'd woken up from a drunken slumber one day, on his own livingroom floor with a monstrous hangover that had been splitting his skull, and a sprained hand, did he finally send himself to alcoholics anonymous.  
  
Though, those weren't the reasons why he suddenly decided to quit his drinking after all those years. He had woken up with hangovers and small cuts before, suggesting that he'd been in drunken brawls the night before, and they had been no big deal to him. Just another fact of his miserable life. But when he went up to his son's room to check on him, and found him cowering away from him in the corner of the small space, a nasty bruise over his eye and covering nearly half his face, he decided to do something about himself.  
  
He'd never beaten his son before, as far as he could remember, and he wasn't about to make a habit of it. So he sent his boy over to live with that midget friend of his for a few weeks until he could get himself together and find a job.  
  
He sobered up, found a job, and even dropped some of his old friends who were still big bar hoppers to make himself a better parent. It wasn't easy, but he was proud to admit that he'd done it, and was still frequenting AA meetings.  
  
Once an alcoholic always an alcoholic, they say.  
  
Unfortunately, he'd been let go from his position at the Domino car factory about a month ago, and he still had yet to find another job. But with the many reachable offers being made in the paper today, he was confident that he'd finally be employed again by the end of the week.   
  
And that was enough to put a smile of his own on his face.  
  
Seeing his son, constantly checking his watch and fidgeting in his seat, he couldn't help but ask. "Do you have a hot date, or just need to use the washroom?"  
  
Jou turned to him, a little stunned for being awoken from his nervous thoughts. "Oh, well, neither dad." He lied. "I've got a friend coming over to pick me up soon, and he's just not here yet." He explained, hoping that he would buy it.  
  
Jou's father was currently unaware of his sexuality, and the fear of being rejected and thrown out was what caused the blonde teen to keep his mouth shut over the issue. Simply because he didn't know what his father's thoughts and opinions on the subject were. And he didn't want to risk getting hurt over it.  
  
The older man shrugged, turning back to his paper to read what else the world was currently offering him. "Alright then, just be in by eleven, you have school tomorrow." He reminded, and Jou inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that he didn't have to tell his pop about his date.  
  
The honk of a horn from outside in the driveway was what sent Jou the signal that Seto had finally showed up. And his heart jumped.  
  
He excitedly hopped to his feet, running for the door. "I gotta go dad, see you at eleven!" He called, disappearing behind the door before the older man had a chance to say goodbye back.  
  
He just shook his head fondly. To be that young again, going out for some innocent fun, if only.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Jou was more than just a little stunned to see the blue spider convertible in his driveway, and even more shocked to see Seto in the drivers seat. He didn't know that the CEO even knew how to drive, he'd always assumed that he let the limo drivers take him wherever he needed to go.  
  
Seto sent a sneer in his direction at his gawking, but then when he remembered that he was supposed to be at least a little friendly to him because of his unfortunate circumstances, he lowered it down to a simple frown.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get in some time today?" He snapped irritably. The last place in the world he wanted to be at the moment was in the mutt's driveway in front of his shitty little shack being gawked at just because he'd never seen a decent car in his entire life. The only reason he was even there was because Otogi just _had_ to insist that he pick him up instead of making him walk. To add to the effect of being a _"caring boyfriend"._  
  
Jou shook himself out of his stupor before grinning madly and jumping in, quickly leaning over in his seat to give Seto a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
When he pulled away, still smiling like an idiot, Seto knew that the puppy was expecting some kind of approval. And since he didn't want to blow his cover so early in the game, he sent him a nervous smile of his own before surprising him by quickly leaning over and capturing his lips in a far more heated kiss. Taking control easily as he thrust his tongue into his mouth to explore and put a hand on his cheek to hold him still.  
  
Well, he _was_ dating him. So he might as well get to enjoy it.   
  
It didn't take long for Jou to respond, but when he did, Seto quickly pulled away. Just to tease him, but Jou didn't say anything aside from give a small pout, making Kaiba smirk at him. He liked that look on him.  
  
"Ready to go, puppy dog?" He asked, starting up the engine.  
  
"Yup!" Was all the blonde was able to say before the CEO pulled out of the driveway with such a force that Jou nearly smacked his head on the dashboard. And he was quick to throw on his seatbelt as Seto sped on down the road at twice the speed limit.  
  
He just wanted to scare him a little, and judging by the fact that he was now covering his honey eyes while mumbling prayers to God, Seto knew that he'd accomplished that mission.   
  
**_To Be Continued...................._**   
  
Thank you's:  
  
**Bi Panda:** Ya, I can be mean to Jou can't I? XD But anyway, don't feel bad for asking to beta for me, I don't mind, I've had offers before, but I just have this feeling that if I let someone do that for me then I'll never learn to do it for myself. And besides, I already promised someone else that they could do the betaing if I ever decide to get one. But thanks for the offer!  
  
**Kania  
**  
**Kakarots-Frying-Pan**  
  
**joey baby**  
  
**BlackScarab**  
  
**Macbeth's Mistress:** Heh, getting my readers to cry is the WHOLE point! XD  
  
**voidsenshi:** I'm not sure if you're the first pr not, but i'm glad that you read it : ) american in japan and wanting more: Glad you liked it Lady Katia   
  
**Cherry Drop  
  
ChibiSmiles:** Hey chibi! Don't worry about what you put in the e-mail, there was nothing wrong with it, I just needed a reminder to hurry up and write this. And anyway I was glad to hear from you, Glad you like the story idea so far, hopefully this one won't be as long as the last story so I can start another XD  
  
**Puffin  
  
Rosepedal711  
  
A.D.I.D.A.S 439  
  
Lavender Insanity:** I'm so glad you liked "Innocent joke?" And i really hope this story fits your standards too :)  
  
**YamiLava :** I know that Jou should be pulling pranks as well, but I guess I never really thought about doing that with him in a story of mine. Perhaps i'll get him to do something to Otogi? XD  
  
**Chibified Raven:** Glad you like the story idea so far, except when i ask for reviews, but I only do that because they inspire me and every other author to write more faster. I only asked for 5 and got nearly thirty if that helps, because I know that sometimes people just want to enjoy the story and not have to worry about putting in comments, that's why I only ask for 5. So if you don't want to review then you don't have to.  
  
**tamachan444 :** Ya, i thought another fic with Seto playing tricks on Jou would be a good idea : )  
  
**draken-sama :** Thank you! I'm glad I got you into this pairing! And I'm also happy you liked my other story, and don't worry about the review thing, heh I had plenty! lol and you don't have to worry about it now if you don't want to either, it's not a big deal  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Cruel, sadistic and horrible are my favorite things about a story! XD  
  
**Kaira Hesoka  
  
Lone Ronin :**Wow, you're so close to the truth that it's scary!  
  
**fanficlunatic234  
  
Yuriko-chan  
  
HikariChang:** Heh, I know, That whole Seto thing was mean, but I need to make him a little mean for this story to work XD  
  
**du matrea :** It's sort of connected to it, but only in a series of stories based on jokes. Other than that, it's not tied in with the last story at all  
  
**Candie :** Thank you!  
  
**Kiawna:** Heh, sorry, But I have a thing for angst and fluffines!  
  
Okay, now that the thank you's are out of the way _(and lots of people to thank ;D ) _I'd like to do the thing where i request 5 reviews please! Sorry if this annoyes people but they do inspire me to write more faster. But I am only asking for 5, so if anyone doesn't want to post a comment then remember that you don't have to. I don't mean to put people under any pressure or anything  
  
Thank you! 


	3. The Aftermath

**_A Not So Innocent Joke  
_**  
_**Author:** Freewater  
_  
_**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
_  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Rating: R for swearing and mature themes  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first   
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic **"An Innocent Joke?"** I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
**_Chapter Three: The Aftermath_**  
  
Otogi hated waiting. Absolutely despised it. It was time not well wasted and that annoyed him. He was by far the most impatient person on the planet, and being the CEO of your own company, where most things you wanted were delivered to you at the drop of a hat did nothing to help his patience to grow.  
  
Kaiba was making him wait, and he vowed to give the brunet a real earful when he finally got back from his _date_ with the dog. He was running late, and he didn't like that, especially since the taller of the two _never_ ran late. It was something that the other CEO stressed about constantly. Tardiness.  
  
So he knew that for Kaiba to be late, he must at least have a valid excuse for it, which was probably that he was fucking the blonde senseless. But it was still pissing him off, sitting there, waiting in his own fucking livingroom for that arrogant asshole to get back with nothing to do but watch as the seconds ticked by on his grandfather clock across the room.  
  
He wanted to hear how it went.  
  
And then, finally, the front door swung open as Kaiba walked in without an invitation, smirking when he found his lover stretched out lazily on the couch, and angry sneer on his face.  
  
The only time he ever found Otogi to be good looking was when he was pissed off, and he loved pissing him off.  
  
"Well?" The dice master demanded, as impatient as ever as Kaiba walked into the livingroom. "How did it go?" He asked, sitting up and leaning forward, as if that would help him to hear the explanation any better.  
  
Kaiba said nothing, he just kept his smirk in place as he lazily took a seat on a chair across from him, pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Sucking in a deep breath of the dry smoke as it filled and warmed his lungs before leaning back and blowing it out. A look of contentment in his eyes through the evil smile on his face.  
  
There was a look of awe on the other CEO's face. "No way. Was he really that good?"  
  
"Better." Was all Kaiba said for a reply, his sinful smirk still in place. "And we didn't even fuck each other."  
  
Otogi raised an eyebrow at him in question, a look that Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle at. "As it turns out, the big, bad, street punk is nothing more than an innocent little virgin. He wouldn't let me fuck him." He explained, lifting his cigarette for another puff as Otogi laughed out loud.  
  
"Y-you've got to be kidding me!!" He roared out, falling on his back on the couch as his body shook with laughter.   
  
It was just so hard to picture, the make inu, a blushing virgin. The guy who always bragged about getting laid and who he's fucked, a virgin. The smile on Otogi's face was probably the largest one he'd ever had. Something like that only made things all the better for him. What better way to embarrass Jonouchi than to throw his big secret right in his face in the middle of the school dance.   
  
He was a virgin.  
  
Otogi blinked, the thought suddenly striking him as odd. If the mutt was a virgin, then why did Kaiba appear so satisfied?  
  
"Hey, Kaiba," He called, getting the taller teens attention. "If he's a virgin then how could he have gotten you off?" He asked, truly curious about it.  
  
"You're pathetic," Was the cold hearted reply, his voice giving off the superior aura that spoke volumes about how much better than the rest of the world he thought he was. "There are other ways of doing it without actually fucking, you dumbass." He finished. Kaiba was perfectly aware that Otogi knew this. They have done plenty of things in bed that kept them entertained over the course of their odd relationship, but he still loved putting the other CEO in his place, and making him feel stupid was one of his favorites.  
  
Otogi blushed, knowing that he'd been caught having a blonde moment, and in front of Kaiba of all people. God, he hated himself when that happened! "Oh, just shut the fuck up, already!" He snapped irritably before sitting up straight again and folding his arms in annoyance.  
  
Kaiba knew what he was doing, and in truth, he didn't give a shit. It was the silent treatment. Otogi's way of saying that he wouldn't be getting talked to, or fucked until he managed to calm down enough to put them back on level grounds with each other.  
  
Like he gave a shit. He just got some from the pretty little blonde back at his own place, and in his opinion a room without the sound of Otogi's voice in it was a blissful and serene place to be.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled to himself peacefully, thinking back to his date with the dog. And it actually wasn't as bad as he would have thought it to be.  
  
**::FLASHBACK::  
**  
Mokuba was away at a friends house, and the servants had all gone home for the rest of the day a mere few hours ago, leaving the vast Kaiba mansion empty for the two teens in the sitting room.  
  
There was a movie on, but neither boy paid any attention to it as they were locked in a heated kiss in the middle of their frantic make out session. Seto had his back leaned against the couch while the blonde straddled him with one knee on either side of his waist, both hands on his cheeks and his shirt off.  
  
He didn't even mind the position he was in. It was nice, having someone on top of him for a change.  
  
Seto slid his hands down and around from their spot around his waist before finding the front of Jou's jeans, trying to open them without removing himself from the kiss.  
  
Jou, however, jerked out of the lip lock when he realized what the CEO was doing. "Don't." He whispered, raspily since his air had been stolen away from the kiss.  
  
Seto was a little taken back with this, and looked up at him with a hint of annoyance in both his eyes and voice. "What?"  
  
Jou couldn't help but fidget a little, suddenly feeling stupid and embarrassed about the whole thing. "I'm just... not ready for that." He explained, and Seto quirked an eye at him.  
  
"What do you mean? You've had sex before, you only brag about it at school every chance you get." He said, getting back to work on Jou's jeans.  
  
But a pair of hands stopped him, and Seto rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "What?" He asked again, irritably.  
  
For this, Jou felt guilty. Of Course Seto would want sex from him now that they were dating. Being a rich CEO he was probably used to getting it from everyone he dated, and he couldn't help but feel a little bad that he wouldn't be giving it to him. "It's not like that." He said softly, and when it seemed as if he had the taller teen's attention, he continued. "I've done stuff with other people before, but I've never actually slept with any of 'em." He explained.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "You mean you're a virgin?" He asked, shock and awe clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Jou nodded his head for a response.  
  
Seto scowled. "Well that's just fucking perfect." He grumbled, folding his arms in front of his chest miserably. Not only did he have to put up with the make inu, but now he wouldn't be getting laid either! The Gods were probably looking down on him and laughing at that very moment for making him deal with such horrible situations.  
  
"Want me ta suck ya?"   
  
Seto blinked. "What?" He asked, not sure if he heard correctly since he was so deep in his thoughts of misery.  
  
Jou didn't take his eyes off of him when he spoke. "I already told ya, I've done other things before, I've just never actually had sex. But I can suck you off if it'll make ya feel better." He explained.  
  
"HELL YES!!" Was the instant and eager reply, glad that he was finally going to be getting somewhere with his new puppy. Plus, he was getting seriously stressed out with work and school all week, and he needed this badly.  
  
Jou snickered in amusement at him, a bright smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes as he kissed the brunet again, only more softly this time before fumbling with the button and zipper to his pants as he turned his attention to his neck before working his way down...  
  
**::END FLASHBACK::  
**  
Kaiba's content little smile disappeared from his face when he noticed that Otogi was looking at him, his head resting in his hand with an innocent smile on his face. A sight that Kaiba didn't trust at all.  
  
"Yes?" He asked irritably, brining his cigarette up for another puff.  
  
"I was just thinking," The dice master answered, sitting up straight again before leaning back leisurely against the couch. "For you to be looking so great for the first time since... well, ever, he must have been pretty good at whatever the hell it is that he did to you." He said.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him, knowing there was more to it than that. Because it was true, so far Jonouchi had just given him the best head he'd ever had. "And?"  
  
Otogi shrugged. "I was thinking maybe you could get him to have a threesome with us."  
  
Kaiba's eyes flashed, a mixture of anger and possessiveness the deep blue depths, though at the moment, he was unaware of its existence. "I don't think so!" He snapped. Quickly catching himself when he noticed the confused look Otogi sent him and knowing where it came from. "How the hell am I supposed to seem like a caring lover if I'm dragging him into bed with us for a threesome?" He asked, a sneer working its way onto his face as the dice master thought about the logic of it.  
  
"Besides," He continued. "I already told you, he wouldn't let me fuck him, so why would he want to have a threesome? And no offence or anything, Otogi," He said, sneering out his words so that the other boy knew how offensive he wanted his words to be. "But even if I'm there to make it better, I seriously doubt he'd be able to perform in bed correctly with someone as ugly as you there." He bit out venomously.   
  
This was Otogi's idea to begin with, so there was no way in hell he was going to let him in on any of what the inu had to offer. Especially when it was so damn good! So he'd just have to deal with it.  
  
Otogi bristled, the insult about his looks really hitting him since he took pride in his face, and Kaiba knew it. "Fuck you, Kaiba!" He roared out, enraged that his lover would say something like that about him.  
  
Seto was quick to get to his feet, dropping the now smoked cigarette onto the carpeted floor before putting it out with his shoe. "Oh no, Otogi, Fuck you." He said back smugly, as if he were correcting him before walking out of the sitting room and towards the front door, shutting it behind him with his smirk still in place.  
  
He was getting sick of being in there, and he needed to get home to Mokuba anyway. Plus, he really should be planning out his next date with the puppy.  
  
**To Be Continued.................**

**A.N**: Thank you all for every kind review! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I don't have the time to write it like I had with the last story. I'll ask for another 5 reviews before I start writing the next chapter please! **: )**

**Thank** **you's :)**

**Angel Cudles 16: **Ya, Seto's mean, but I like him like that! XD

**Shin Mao: **He'll come around soon, Don't worry :)

**Chibismiles: **Deep down, I think he likes being with him too, and you were right about that mistake I made, thanks for pointing it out, I hate it when i do that, because now I was able to fix it. sort of. but anyway, if you see anything like that again then feel free to point them out

**Rosepedal711: **Thats actually a good idea

**Bi panda: **There's nothing wrong with offering, but if you do see any mistakes then feel free to point them out, and I'm glad that you like what I have going on here so far

**Voidsenshi: **Sorry that you weren't the first, and also that there wasn't much into the whole date scene, but I didn't want to get into too much detail with their relationship just yet since I can't make Seto actually love him for another few chapters, and that would have been hard to write if there was more to it

**Tamachan444**

**ColeyCarissa: **Sorry about that, I'm kind of bad at writing his character, but ya, I also like the idea where his dad isn't a prick either, I figured I would be torturing him enough with Seto and Otogi

**The Little**

**Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu**

**HikariChang: **sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I had to work on a few other fics

**Draken-sama: **Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, hope you liked it

**Rising Phoenix1: **Eventually they do

**Lone Ronin: **I got you into Seto and Jou? That's so cool! And ya you're right, Jou torture is popular, but I like milking things like that for all they're worth :)

**Nancy**

**Jhonny-Depp-Luv: **Sorry that not much happened with this chapter, that and not updating right away like you wanted, but i was busy with other fics I have, but anyway, Hope you liked this chapter.

**Digimagic**

**Kaira Hesoka**

**ChibifiedRaven: **heh, well thanks I appreciate that, and yes other characters will be added soon, I'm just not too sure if I'll do a Honda/Jou jealousy thing yet

**Volt: Wince's **wowyou're cruel! ouch!

**Lavenderinsanity:** Thank you XD

**Macbeth's Mistress**

**Arrow Sphere**: Ya, I know, I suck at writing Jou's character, but I'm not planning on making him completely naive like that, he will suspect a few things, but not for another few chapters


	4. School Time, Play Time

**_A Not So Innocent Joke_**  
  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first  
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic **"An Innocent Joke?"** I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! _ooooo_ These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
**_Chapter Four: School Time, Play Time  
_**  
It was Tuesday morning, the dawn of a new day, a glorious day in Jou's opinion, even though it was a school day, and his alarm clock was blaring in his ears, nagging at him to wake up and embrace the new day.  
  
Slamming his hand on the sleep button, he hopped out of bed and on his two feet before racing to the bathroom to have his morning shower. Wide awake for the first time ever. There was no need to hurry since he, for once, wasn't late, but it was more of the force of habit from rushing in so many mornings that caused him to hurry.  
  
Besides, Seto normally made it to school earlier than most teachers did, just to have the empty classroom to himself while he read one of his books. And Jou wanted to be there with him. If only for the enjoyment of his company.  
  
Jou grinned under the hot spray of his shower, steam rising to cloud up his sight, but his thoughts were completely clear and un-fogged to him as he thought back to the night before. To his date with Seto, as if he was seeing it again as clear as if it had just happened mere seconds ago.  
  
It had gone great, he and Seto watched a movie, or part of it at least, made out, had dinner and then made out again in front of a different movie. Which he hadn't payed any attention to due to the things he was doing.  
  
For a minute, he'd been worried that Seto would throw him out of his house or something when he refused him sex, but instead all he did was pout in the cutest manner that _demanded_ he give him the best blowjob he could give him. Which he did, and didn't mind either.  
  
Usually any boyfriend he ever had needed to wait at least a week or two before he went down on them, but Seto was different, he couldn't quite place his finger on it just yet, but the reason for his attraction to him was by far different than any of the others.  
  
By the time he was finished making the CEO writhe and scream, he was so out of it in his orgasmic state, that he didn't seem to mind when Jou crawled onto his lap and cuddled him affectionately. He even loosely held him back while he caught his breath. An act that made the blonde glow appreciatively.  
  
Seto loved him, he just knew it.  
  
Unfortunately, the date came to an early close when just as Jou suggested that he return the favor, Seto checked his watch and informed him that he was late for a company meeting, and reluctantly as well as disappointedly, Jou dropped his head before letting him go.  
  
He must have been a pitiful sight when Seto said he needed to leave right after what had just happened, because seconds later, he felt his chin being gently lifted before a pair of soft lips caressed his own apologetically.  
  
His eyes went to close as he leaned into the kiss, but just as they did, Seto pulled away. "Sorry puppy, how about I give you a rain check?" He asked.  
  
And Jou's honey eyes brightly lit up, happy again as he threw his arms around his neck and hugged him goodbye.  
  
Seto then called up the limo to take him home while the CEO drove his beloved convertible to his meeting. And that was the end of the date.  
  
After rinsing out his hair, Jou turned the water to his shower off before opening the curtain and stepping out into the steamed up, yet still chillier air, grabbing a towel to dry off with before heading into his room to get changed.  
  
He couldn't hear the sounds of his father's snores, or running about, shouting at him to hurry his ass up or be late, so he guessed that he was out looking for another job.  
  
After changing into his usual school uniform and grabbing his backpack, he raced downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping to make himself some lunch to take with him to school. He was rarely up early enough to make his lunch, and that usually meant having to borrow money off of Yugi or Honda, but since he was up early enough today, he figured he'd give them a break and make his lunch for a change.  
  
Just as he reached the fridge, however, he was stopped by the envelope on the fridge door, addressed to him.  
  
Curiously, and blinking a little, he reached out and picked the magnet from it before taking it into his hands, opening it up and unfolding the paper inside, more than a little surprised to find ten dollars inside with it.  
  
**_– Jonouchi  
_**  
_You got in late last night, and you know how I don't like that so I took five dollars out of your allowance enclosed...  
_  
Jou openly groaned at the punishment. He didn't mean to come home an hour late, and was seriously hoping that his old man wouldn't notice when he, as silently as possible, opened up the front door before creeping up into his room for the night. But he figured that he must have been waiting for him to get back before heading to bed once the curfew had passed. And now he was out five bucks.  
  
Jou blinked, suddenly remembering how the allowance deal went. He only got one on three conditions. The first was that he had to have passing grades, the second was that he had to pick up after himself, and the third was that his father at least had to have a job to pay it. So that meant that he must have found a job!  
  
Grinning broadly, he read on.  
  
_ ...I got the call last night when you were away with your friend, from the guys down at Avondale, and they offered me the job! It's not as much as the last job, but it's better than nothing. So you might want to expect your allowance going down that five dollars permanently..._  
  
Jou groaned again, but he kept on reading.  
  
_..But anyway, I start today as you may have guessed by the fact that I'm not there, and won't be back until at least five-thirty or six, so you should stay with that friend of yours until I come home to unlock the door for you..._  
  
'That makes sense.' Jou thought with a simple shrug. They didn't live in such a great neighborhood, so the doors were always locked when they were both gone. And with only one house key between them, that meant that Jou would be spending the remaining hours of the day at the arcade.  
  
_ ...So I'll see you later tonight then.  
_  
**_Love, Otousan–  
_**  
Jou grinned again, shoving his lunch money into his pocket before placing the letter on the table. Not wanting to throw it out, before walking out the door and locking it before he shut it.  
  
He figured that he would be spending four dollars, five at the most on his lunch, and that left five dollars left for the arcade.  
  
It wasn't much, but with the tokens he had saved up from the last time it should get him through the hours.  
  
And hell, he could even bring Seto!  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Kaiba tried not to groan, his breathing hitched as he fought to keep his libido under control as Otogi mercilessly tortured him.  
  
'The prick.' He thought sourly, suppressing another moan with a bite of his tongue as his hands clenched onto the desk to the point where his knuckles were turning an unhealthy looking white color. His book just passed his fingertips, but long forgotten.  
  
The dice master was leaning over the desk behind him, one hand over his chest and keeping him in place while the other rubbed him teasingly through his pants. Sometimes speeding up to the point where he thought he would explode before slowing to an agonizing crawl.  
  
The classroom they currently occupied, was completely void of any other living person or thing, which was exactly what Otogi wanted. School wouldn't officially start for another hour and a half, and due to the habits of the first period teacher, he also knew that they had the classroom to themselves for at least another hour before she showed up to get her pathetic lessons ready.  
  
And even if she were to show up early, from where they were sitting, in the far back corner of the classroom, he had the faint idea that he'd be able to get away with what he was doing anyway. The teacher was by no means old, but she had the sight of an aging ninety year old woman, and with the thick glasses to go along with it, that hardly helped her sight out anyway, he knew that her presence didn't really matter.  
  
So that left Otogi with plenty of time to ensure that his blue eyed lover would never forget the lesson _he_ was teaching.  
  
"I... I was trying to... read... you fucking... dumbass!" Kaiba panted, suddenly realizing that he failed that battle and desperately wanted the raven haired teen to get him off, but in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't going to happen.  
  
Otogi was trying to punish him, for insulting him before walking out the night before, and while he knew that he should just throw his hand off of him with the knowledge that the dice master was only teasing him, the hope that he was actually going to get him off floated around his head and prevented him from moving.  
  
It just felt so fucking good!  
  
Otogi's warm breath tickled his ear. "You and your stupid fucking books." He teased, adding a little more pressure to his hand and making the brunet groan. "You're like a fucking woman sometimes, do you even know that?"  
  
Kaiba's eye twitched dangerously, but that did nothing to lessen the pleasure he was feeling. "F-fuck you, Otogi!" He panted.  
  
And it was then that his worst nightmare was confirmed. Otogi took his hand away. "Oh no, Kaiba," He mimicked from the night before, sliding off the desk and heading for the front door of the classroom. "Fuck you." He smirked, turning away and leaving a wide eyed and _very_ turned on Seto Kaiba alone to deal with his painful erection by himself.  
  
The perfect payback.  
  
Kaiba could do nothing but simply sit there, too stunned to moved and too turned on to want to run after him and beat the living shit out of him for what he'd just done.  
  
He did a mixture of a scowl and a childish pout, his aching erection not getting any better nor was it showing any signs of going away. And there was nothing he could do about it!  
  
"Fuck!" He cursed, slamming his hands down on the desk and making his book jump, before running shaky hands through his chestnut hair. He was so close. So fucking close! That damned bastard!  
  
For a flicker of a second, he considered finishing the job off himself, but then quickly, yet disappointedly, decided against it. With the way his luck has been running, someone with a camera would be outside in the bushes, watching him through the classroom window. And the last thing he needed was a picture of himself all over the local newspapers getting himself off.  
  
He shuddered at the very thought, but the mental image of Otogi's hands on him forced its way back into his head, springing his erection back into life.  
  
Like it wasn't painful enough to begin with.  
  
Kaiba forced himself to take three deep breaths, closing his eyes and concentrating on something, _anything_ that could get his problem to go away and fast. It was so humiliating!  
  
'Dead kittens, Otogi smiling, Mokuba in a dress, the mutt in a dress...' He suddenly stopped his little mantra. The last one having actually sounded half good, and he even started to picture what Jonouchi would look like in a dress.  
  
'No wait,' He thought, smirking lustfully at the ideas entering his head with his eyes still closed. 'A maids dress, and a frilly one too, one that rides really high up the legs.' His evil smirk never wavered. 'And now he's bending over to pick up a feather duster...'  
  
"Hey Kaiba!"  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!!" Seto screamed, his body slamming against the wall as he was startled out of his erotic thoughts about Jonouchi, by the very puppy himself.  
  
And the worst part wasn't even the fact that he'd just freaked out in front of him, it was that he still had his erection in firm place. Demanding that he give it the attention it deserved.  
  
Jou blinked at him, in confusion before a look of amusement took over his face. "Did I scare you?" He asked, smiling at him brightly with the idea that he caught the big bad CEO off guard. He honestly didn't think that was possible though, especially since it looked like he was meditating or something, and usually when people did that they were in complete control of their thoughts and emotions.  
  
"No puppy, I just jumped five feet in the air for my own fucking amusement." He snapped irritably, folding his arms over his chest to show just how annoyed he really was. He didn't know why Jou was at school so early in the morning, and at the moment, he really didn't care. He was far too pissed off and horny to care.  
  
Jou simply smiled at him, despite being snapped at, before his eyes traveled down to the large bulge in his pants, eyes widening slightly at the sight of. "Well, at least I know you're happy to see me." He snickered.  
  
Seto wanted to die, crawl into a hole and just die, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of pure embarrassment. Knowing that he'd been caught and hating himself for it. And if the puppy had an actual tail then he knew that it would be wagging in amusement at that very moment.  
  
But then, an idea crossed his mind. He could get the mutt to help him!  
  
Smirking broadly, he turned his head to face the puppy before giving his most seductive look, the blonde practically melting at the sight of him. "Would you like to help me with this?" He asked.  
  
Jou instantly hopped onto his desk, leaning his face in for a soft kiss before positioning himself to sit with one leg on either side of his brunet dragon, but also nudging him with his leg to let him know that there wasn't enough room for him. Seto took the hint and pushed his chair out a bit, not breaking off the kiss and giving the puppy enough room to sit on his lap, one leg still on either side of him.  
  
Suddenly, Seto didn't care about the possibilities of someone watching them as Jou's hand found its way to his painful and needy erection, sliding his palm under his pants to get a firm grip at it. Finishing off what Otogi started.  
  
Seto didn't know what it was, but having his mouth connected to Jou's while the blonde got him off felt... Well he couldn't exactly explain how it felt, but it was definitely something different. Not unpleasant, just different.  
  
He and Otogi had never even kissed when having sex before. Seto's mouth would usually find his shoulder or neck or whatever else was available to him at the time, but never his lips. And he liked the change, he liked having a mouth to pant and moan into.  
  
He liked it so much, that he wasn't even fully aware of his own hand as it slid down and grabbed Jou's hard erection as well, and pumped it in time with what the puppy was doing to him. Making him moan and whimper as well...  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Otogi was fuming, nearly shaking in a rage at what he was seeing. 'Fucking dumb dog!' He thought in a fury as he watched the two jerk each other off through the window from his spot in the bushes outside.  
  
He stopped his attack on Kaiba and came outside, just because he was hoping to see a show. And his idea of a good show was watching the brunet getting himself off. But instead he was getting something else, something he didn't like at all.  
  
Oh, he really didn't care who Kaiba fucked and when, it wasn't like they were faithful to each other or anything, but the fact that the fucking mutt just _had_ to walk into school, early for the first time ever, and ruin his carefully planned out fun was just a serious piss off.  
  
Did Kaiba really have to look like he was enjoying it so much?  
  
Folding his arms tightly over his chest, and deciding that if he were to watch anymore then he would throw up, Otogi scowled as he stormed away. Deciding to get his revenge on Kaiba later.  
  
**To Be Continued...........................  
**  
**A.N:** Okay, sorry that these chapters are taking so long, but once again I will still try to keep regular updates. And also, when Seto is in the preseince of Otogi, I'll be calling him Kaiba, and when he's with Jou, I'll be calling him Seto **: )**

Once again, I'm going to be annoying and request five reviews please! Thank you!  
  
And my many thanks go to:

**Siura:** Sorry that this isn't a long chapter like you asked for, but it was already finished when you reviewed me, I just had to do the proofreading

**SnakeMistress**

**Black Scarab:** Wow thank you, I really love Jou torture fics too!

**Joey baby**

**Xiaolang's Ying Fa:** Heh, for some reason I can't seem to write him as any _but_ a blushing school girl! I don't know why, but I guess that's just how it is, and as for the actual torture parts that you aren't looking foreward to, I'll try to put them in throughout the fic, but they mainly won't be until near the end

**Blood Mistress**

**Shadowy Fluffball**

**Bi Panda:** Aw cool, you have doujinshi's? kick ass! I don't have any ;; but oh well, and Seto says he can't resist a horny blonde eh? Hmmm... I need to try and work that in somewhere XD

**Fluffy137:** Heh, wow thank you : ) I'm hoping that it'll be as good as "Innocent Joke?" too

**Jade Fox Dragon**

**Citcat-chan**

**Coley Carissa:** Ya, I made Jou a virgin again. For some reason or another people seem to like those stories better, but when you realistically think about it, almost no one makes it out of highschool as a virgin, so I just wanted to make Jou _a little _experienced in bed XD Or at least enough to make Kaiba want him, and yes, there will eventually be a lemon, but that's going on Adult 

**Angel Cuddles16:** You really think so? :)

**Lavender Insanity:** Please don't freak out too much, :) it'll be ok lol

**Macbeth's Mistress**

**Chibified Raven:** Heh, not too many others. I so far have only written stories about three pairings, Trunks/Ami (DBZ,SM), Trunks/Gohan (DBZ), and Seto/Jou

**Kaira Hesoka:** The lemon won't be for another few chapters, I added a few limes so far, but I like to get the story going a bit before I add the lemon, so don't worry, it's coming : )

**Kumori Sakushi Formerly Sealbu:** Hey thanks! You're story is great too! I'm loving "Love Transending Through Time!

**Unknown Name:** Ya, poor Jou doesn't know he's getting played, and sorry it took so long to update, but I'm having trouble balancing my fics

**setonjonouchisgal**

**animegurl088**

**Shin Mao:** I love a Possesive Seto! And while I have nothing against Otogi, he just makes a cool villain!

**ChibiSmiles:** Hey Jackie! Glad you liked the chapter! I'll try to keep regular updates, but with four other fics its been kinda hard. : ) And I was kind of hoping that Otogi not caring who Seto slept with would get this kind of reaction out of someone XD It makes it all the better XD

Anyway, hope to talk to ya soon, see ya

And that's all for now folks!

Bye bye until next time


	5. Lunch Hour Fun

**_A Not So Innocent Joke  
_**  
_Author: Freewater_  
  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating: R** for swearing and mature themes  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first  
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic **"An Innocent Joke?"** I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately **this is not a sequel**, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
**Chapter Five: Lunch Hour Fun**  
  
'Boring!' Jonouchi thought to himself in a near daze, leaning back in his chair and fighting to keep his amber eyes open as the teacher droned on and on about history. Something about how it could repeat itself if not learned properly, but that couldn't be right since it didn't make much sense at all. So he blocked it out of his mind.  
  
Leaning forward to a more comfortable position before resting his head in his hand, he knew he wasn't about to get any of the assignment done anytime today, especially with only fifteen minutes left into the class. So he turned to a blank sheet of paper before grabbing his sharpest pencil and began to doodle. Hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice as he did, while at the same time, not really caring.  
  
After all, what was another detention to skip anyway?  
  
Besides, it was especially hard trying to concentrate on his work when he'd had a hand job from Seto in the class before. And he just couldn't get it out of his mind.  
  
It was second period, and since Seto had other classes to go to they'd been separated, leaving the blonde in an almost depressed state of mind as he drew on his paper. Nothing much, just a rough sketch of a Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
He wasn't very talented when it came down to drawing, mainly average, but if he tried hard enough he could make quite a few cool looking things. Objects, scenery, cartoon characters. That sort of thing. But he still liked to draw whenever he was feeling down.  
  
It seemed as if every time he and Seto did something, or had a moment alone, the CEO was always snatched away from him.  
  
By meetings, school, the classes on the other side of the school. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Such thoughts actually made him consider studying. Because if he were to get his grades up and get into the academic classes, then he and Seto could have every class together. The only reason why they had the last class together was because it was English. And that was the only thing he was good enough at to have an academic course in.  
  
Granted, he was only passing with a C-, but he was still there, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Just then, right when Jou thought that the period would never end, the bell for lunch rang. And there was never a sound that seemed so beautiful to him in his entire life as he let out a cry of joy before throwing all his things into his bag and running out the door as fast as his two feet could take him.  
  
He was starving!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Yugi was starving! He'd just gotten out of his Math class and couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria for some food! That and Yami would be there waiting for him. He had a Geography class while Yugi was stuck in Math, and while they could still speak to each other through their mental link, it just wasn't the same unless they could see each other.  
  
And since it was lunch time, that meant they could actually hold each other as well.  
  
The small duelist grinned at the thought. Between him and Yami, he was the cuddly one. It took a while for the former pharaoh to get used to it, but when he finally grew to enjoy having his other half attached to his arm all the time, he couldn't wait to have him around to kiss and hold all the time either.  
  
After having only a little trouble with his lock, the tri-colored haired boy opened up his locker before fishing out the books he would need for later and putting the ones he didn't need anymore away for the day.  
  
After shutting and locking up his locker again, he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave. But just as he did, he bumped into something much larger than him.  
  
Blinking a little before looking up at what blocked his way, he was just a little shocked and more afraid to find three large teens, all staring down at him with evil grins on their faces. And that made him nervous.  
  
The one in the middle, whom he couldn't help but notice had the greasiest face and most pimples of the three, cracked his knuckles before pounding a fist into his palm, threateningly.  
  
"You're getting it now, you little shrimp!" He barked, grabbing him by the color of his shirt before lifting him up and slamming him painfully into the locker. Making him yelp in pain.  
  
"But I didn't do anything to you!" He cried out quickly as a fist was shoved into his face for him to see, scaring him further with the ideas of what that fist was about to do to him. He could feel Yami in the back of his head, trying to contact him and asking what was making him so fearful and nervous, but he was just far to frightened to answer and call for help.  
  
The bully smirked, as did his lackeys. "Like I give a shit." He sneered, and the two teens behind him started chuckling. "You and your stupid hair just annoy the fuck out of me!" He screamed, pulling his fist back, getting it ready to slam into his face.  
  
Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, getting ready for the blow, but instead, a strong force pulled the pimple faced bully off of him, and he dropped to the floor in complete shock, landing ungracefully on his side.  
  
There was quick shuffling of feet and loud yelling sounds. It happened so fast that it all occurred before he even had a chance to open his eyes, so when he did, he was both stunned and relieved to see Jou, pinning his attacker to the floor as he furiously threw his punches at him. Each one making direct contact with his jaw, cheek or eyes.  
  
The other two bullies, having run off scared the second he showed up, abandoned their friend without so much as giving it a second thought, none on them wanting to mess with the Jonouchi Katsuya. The former gangster and ruler of the school. With Honda Hiroto at his side of course. But that didn't mean he still couldn't handle his own in a fight without him.  
  
Even though Jou wasn't done kicking the shit out of the ugly fucker who dared to mess with his friend, he was forced to hop off his victim and make a run for it at the sight of an approaching teacher shoving his way through the many students crowding around, who had noticed all the commotion and was simply itching to hand out detention slips.  
  
He grabbed Yugi by the hand and darted off with him towards the cafeteria without so much as another word. Just a large smirk of victory on his face. His blood pumping through his veins after having his first real fight in such a long time.  
  
He'd almost forgotten about the sheer thrill of it.  
  
Yugi, while grateful for being saved, simply couldn't take anymore of being dragged around like that. He just had to get Jou's attention before he got sick. "J-Jou! S-slow down!" He cried out desperately.  
  
And thankfully for him, Jou was quick to notice his squirming as he ran, and so he slowed down to a fast stop. Figuring that he was far enough away from ground zero at that point anyway.  
  
The blonde grinned down at his dizzy looking friend, putting a hand behind his head. "Heh, sorry about that, Yug." He said nervously. He'd forgotten how easily the shorter duelist could get sick and dizzy, but he just wanted to get away from the teacher and Yugi away from any lingering bullies.  
  
Considering he was once one himself, he knew that they never strayed too far away from their prey.  
  
Once the world around him had stopped spinning, Yugi grinned up at him weakly, in thanks for what he had done for him. "No problem, Jou. And thanks for helping me back there." He said, still smiling up at him gratefully.  
  
Jou grinned, roughly patting his back before they both started to walk rest of the way to the cafeteria. "I wonder what their problem was?" The blonde thought out loud to himself as they went.  
  
Yugi sighed, his shoulders slumping. "They said my hair annoyed them." He said pitifully. Finding the idea that something as trivial as his hair style could cause something like that. "I didn't even know who they were either."  
  
"Ah, well don' worry about it, Yug," Jou said with a wave of his hand. "If they try ta bother ya again then they'll have ta deal with me!" He said, jerking a thumb at himself confidently.  
  
And it was then that they came upon the cafeteria, and a quick look through the door windows showed that the other two bullies who were ganging up on his friend were inside. Sitting at a table with their faces down to try and avoid any unwanted attention.  
  
A mischievous smirk instantly snaked its way onto Jou's lips, and Yugi wasn't too sure if he liked the evil look he had in his eyes.  
  
Jou put a hand on his smaller friend's shoulder, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "Go inside and get Yami and the others out of there as fast as you can." He whispered, heading two doors down to the food line up without so much as uttering another word.  
  
He didn't need to. Because suddenly Yugi knew what he was planning, and he ran into the cafeteria as fast as he could while trying not to let the two bullies in on the fact that he was there.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
When Jou slipped out of the kitchen area of the cafeteria, where the students bought their food and drinks. He had with him a sandwich for later, and two pudding cups that he would be needing now.  
  
After putting his lunch into his backpack, he scanned the room chock full of students, to make sure that none of his friends were around. And he was pleased to see that Yugi had indeed warned them all to leave, because he couldn't see them at their usual eating spot.  
  
He caught a glimpse of Otogi in the far corner, quietly eating his food while reading the newspaper, most likely the stocks, but he still had yet to get him back for dressing him as a dog during his stupid dungeon dice tournament, so he wasn't too worried about him at the moment.  
  
Trying to look as innocent as he could, he slunk over to the exit and patiently waited until none of the teachers were looking in his direction before opening both pudding cups and taking aim. Practically shaking in anticipation of the fun that was soon to come.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" He screamed loudly, throwing the cups of chocolate goo at one of the bullies, hitting him right in the middle of his face, and another random student whom he got in the side of the head.  
  
There was only five seconds of immediate silence filled with shock, but then all hell broke loose as the entire cafeteria became a battle field of flying foods of all colors and screams of laughter and outrage.  
  
Jou laughed appreciatively at his work, not thinking that it would have become that bad so soon, before ducking gracefully out of the room before he could get noticed and hit.  
  
He'd been in enough food fights before, he didn't need to see another. Besides, he was hungry, and wanted to eat his lunch.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Seto sat quietly under his favorite tree, enjoying his small lunch while he worked on his laptop. It was easy enough stuff considering he didn't have to type anything, just read. They were a few new employee contracts that he simply had to go over and sign later on.  
  
Even though he still hated it, he hated that kind of work the least, it gave more time for eating, and right now he was starving.  
  
Taking another bite of his sandwich before clicking on the next page, he couldn't help but be disturbed out of his quiet reading by the sound of a door slamming open, and the laughter that came with the person who did it as it closed.  
  
Feeling a little miffed about being disturbed, even though he was sitting in the student area, he plastered a scowl onto his face before sending it up at whoever it was who dared to break the peace and quiet of his spot.  
  
He was more than a little shocked to see Jonouchi, and the look instantly melted from his face at the sight of the happy looking blonde. "Puppy?" He asked, wondering what he was doing there instead of eating his lunch indoors with his many stupid friends.  
  
Jou whipped his head in the direction of the call, and was delighted to find that it was Seto who had done it. "Hey Seto!" He called back with a beaming smile, trotting on over to join him before plopping down beside him. "Whatcha doin?" He asked, a cheery glow in his eyes.  
  
Seto sighed. "Looking over these contracts." He replied dully, little interest in his voice.  
  
Jou blinked. "Oh ya? For Kaiba Corp?" He asked.  
  
"No, for my own fucking amusement." Seto shot back sourly, crossing his arms as he went back to staring at the screen.  
  
And Jou did something of a mix between a pout and a frown, not liking the tone he was given at all. "Sor-ry!" He shot out sarcastically, but still making no move to leave. He wanted to wait and see if Seto would apologize to him for being so moody for nothing.  
  
He would wait forever if that was the case.  
  
After about ten minutes of silence, Jou let out a disappointed sigh when Seto simply finished his own lunch and didn't take his eyes away from the computer. Still reading through his contracts and ignoring the awaiting blonde beside him.  
  
He didn't have anything better to do, so he unzipped his bag and pulled out his own sandwich to eat, deciding to just wait until he would be done and have the time for him.  
  
But quite frankly, Seto was getting annoyed with him. He thought that the blonde would have lost interest in what he was doing a long time ago and wanted to be left alone. But because he was now his "boyfriend", he couldn't just come right out and tell him to get lost.  
  
And at the moment, that really sucked.  
  
Once Jou finished off his sandwich, he checked his watch and found to his disappointment that there was only five minutes left into the lunch break, and he sighed.  
  
There was no time to go out and find Honda or Yugi to spend the rest of the break with, and even if he did find them right away there wouldn't be anything worth doing with the time he had left. So there was no real point in leaving now.  
  
And since it appeared as if the brunet wasn't going to do any speaking, he decided to do the talking and start up some conversation. "Hey Kaiba?" He asked, and Seto simply looked over at him without turning his head away from the computer screen. Making him look even meaner, if that was possible.  
  
"What is it?" He demanded gruffly.  
  
"My dad's gonna be away for a couple a hours tonight. Wanna go to the arcade with me?" He asked, and Seto only grunted.  
  
"I have better things to be doing with my time than playing stupid video games." He almost sneered, thinking it ridiculous that the mutt even bothered trying to invite him. He should have known that the answer would be a no.  
  
But Jou wasn't about to give up that easily. "Aw, C'mon Seto! Please??" He begged, turning on his best puppy dog eyes and using them for all they were worth.  
  
Seto's brow twitch at the sight, finding them much too hard to resist. He knew he wouldn't last too long under a stare like that.  
  
Quickly trying to think of something that could make the puppy forget about his little ideas of the arcade before he gave in, Seto spat out the first thing that entered his head.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" He asked, more than a little relieved to see the puppy dog eyes replaced with slight confusion.  
  
"Oh, well ya, I guess so. But I can't find them." The blonde explained, wondering what was up with the sudden change of topic.  
  
Seto blinked at him, finding it a little hard to believe that the stupid misfit club could have lost their ever wandering puppy. "Why can't you find them?" He asked, sincerely curious about it. They were never apart, ever, so were they trying to ditch him or something?  
  
Jou grinned, putting a hand behind his neck. "Well, I sorta lost them after I started that food fight." He explained, loving the open mouthed shock Seto displayed at the information he just gave.  
  
And it was right then that a furious looking Otogi stormed into the garden area of the school where they both sat, practically shaking in a rage beneath the many layers of potato and chocolate goop that covered his black hair and school clothes.  
  
Seto could do nothing but stare at him in complete shock as he approached, looking murderously at Jonouchi before stopping where they sat.  
  
Evidently the puppy wasn't kidding when he said he started a food fight.  
  
"YOU STUPID FUCKING MONGREL!!" He screamed out in sheer hatred and anger. His fury only heightening when the blonde began to snicker in amusement, not at all taking him for a threat.  
  
Otogi then leaned in a little closer to him, making Seto inch away to prevent any of the slimy foods from dripping onto his laptop. "Now you listen to me you fucking dirty little welfare freak." He hissed out menacingly, instantly getting both the blonde's attention and annoyance with the welfare comment. "I know you're the one that started that fight in the cafeteria, and I swear if you pull another stunt on me like that ever again, I'll make you fucking regret your worthless existence so much you'll want to crawl back over the wrong side of the tracks where you came from and never come back." He hissed, murder in his eyes as he glared daggers at the blonde.  
  
Seto felt his brow twitch, also annoyed with what he was saying to the puppy next to him, but considering that it was Otogi who had said it, he wasn't too sure who's side he should take at the moment.  
  
Jou was shaking furiously at that point, having to fight to keep from tackling the CEO in his blind rage and beating the fuck out of him. But there were three things stopping him at that point.  
  
One: Trying to kick the shit out of a rich boy was a near instant suspension in this school.  
  
Two: He didn't want to act that way in front of Seto.  
  
And three: He didn't want to get any of whatever it was that was currently covering Otogi on his clothes. Especially since it was the only set of school clothes he had, and he couldn't get them too dirty before laundry day.  
  
Suddenly, Seto knew how to calm down the situation, without taking any sides at all. Especially since it looked as if the dog was about to rip his lover's head right out.  
  
He gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, making the other teen relax almost instantly at his touch. "I'll go to that stupid arcade with you," He said. "But just don't expect me to pay your way, puppy." He warned.  
  
"Wow really?!?" Jou cried out, instantly forgetting about Otogi's comments and the sudden excitement of being with Seto taking over.  
  
The brunet gave a simple nod of his head, and that was all it took before he felt a pair of arms being thrown around his neck as he was glomped to the ground.  
  
"Watch the laptop!" He yelled, trying to shield the computer from the blonde's weight, but Jou just ignored him as he went on and on about how happy he was that he would be attending the arcade with him.  
  
Seto tried to keep his gaze on the honey eyes before him as Jou excitedly chatted away to him and continually thanked him, but even though he wasn't looking, that didn't mean that he couldn't feel Otogi's hot stare on him.  
  
Needless to say, he was furious with him as well. And found that under the unfortunate circumstances of his little prank, he couldn't say anything to Kaiba about it just yet, or anytime at all for that matter if he was going to be spending his time with the mutt.  
  
It would have to wait until later.  
  
Otogi stormed off, more angered than he ever remembered himself being in his entire life, and when the bell rang, he didn't bother to head for class. He decided that rotting in hell would be a much better option than showing up to Calculus all covered in somebody else's lunch.  
  
He didn't hear the laughter from the rich kid and the street punk chasing him out.

**_To Be Continued......................................_**

Okay, first of all I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed me in the last chapter, and sorry that it took so long to write this one up, but like I said before I won't be getting updates out as fast due to other projects I'm working on as well as College coming up which requires me to move.

Also, I'm not going to do the whole "Request Reviews" anymore, I love the reviews I am getting, but if it's going to take me this long to update the story then it just wouldn't be fair or nice to my readers, So review if ya want to! Not 'cause I'm asking for em!

**Thank you's :**

**tamachan444**** :** In "An Innocent Joke?" Yes, Jou was a virgin too, but this story is not a sequal to that, just something to go along with "Pranks" And "Jokes" that Seto is pulling on him. People wanted a sequal, but this was all I could think of. So, sorry if you wanted on, but there won't be an actual sequal to that story

**Jade Fox Dragon **

**AnGeL CuDdles 16**

**citcat-chan**

**swtdreams07**** :**Sorry, but they don't end up having a date, just Seto because Otogi knows that Jou likes Seto, but he hates him.

**Lone Ronin**** :** Ya, yur right, But in my experiance, (or lack thereof) You actually have to have sex to lose your virginity. I just wanted Jou to be a little experienced, while at the same time "Innocent" as well. I don't know why, but for some reason readers like virgin romances better, So I'm trying to do a little of both.

**Kaira Hesoka**** :**Sorry! No lemon yet!

**Darknessmiko**

**Bi Panda** Oh that's so cool. thanks for the offer, but I'l have to think about it since I can't have too many things on this computer 

**ThunderBlood:** Thank you!!!

**Shadowy Fluffball**** :**Really? Thanks! It's nice knowing that you like it that much, i find reading to be a bit of a stress relief too

**Chibified Raven**** :** Heh, nope, sorry. I actually didn't even think of putting them in here

**ChibiSmiles** The last update came fast, so sorry that this one was so slow, I went through a bit of a writers block, and while this chapter seems a little pointless, it'll show it's purpose later on down the road

**Shin Mao** Of course he does!! : )

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** Hey no problemo!

**SnakeMistress**

**ahhh**

Thank you all!!


	6. The Arcade

_**A Not So Innocent Joke**_

_**Author: Freewater**_

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers: **I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic "An Innocent Joke?" I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Chapter Six: The Arcade_**

There was no possible way in the world to describe in words how happy Jou was to finally get out of school for the day. It was amazing how something as simple as being three O'clock in the afternoon could cause such a joy to bubble up in his stomach. He didn't even have any homework either, which made it all the better for him. And after throwing all of his things away in his locker, the first place he headed was for the front of the school.

Where Seto was waiting.

He couldn't help but smile brightly when the CEO finally came into his eyesight. The brunet was leaning up against the stair rail outside, not facing him while his battle city trench coat flapped in the wind. A scowl on his face directed towards anyone foolish enough to come near him. A sight that only made the blonde beam all the more.

He just looked _way_ too hot for his own good when he did that.

Opening up the doors and stepping outside, he quickly greeted him. "Hey, baby." He chirped, reaching up for a quick kiss on the lips. Catching him off guard with it.

"It took you long enough, mutt." Seto scowled when he pulled away, angry with himself for being caught off his guard twice in one day by the puppy.

Jou shrugged off the mutt comment, thinking his lover to be in a simple bad mood. But there were no worries, because he was sure that by the end of the day all would be well and he would actually see Seto smiling!

"Whateva," He shrugged. "I had to put my stuff away."

Seto crossed his arms. "Well it certainly took a long time." He said, walking down the stone school steps and towards the awaiting limo, his puppy trailing along behind him with a bright smile on his face.

Jou was still too far into his happy lighthearted state from actually getting to date his crush to care too much about a simple bad mood, and decided in the back of his mind that if it didn't let up by tonight when they went home, _then_ he would get mad at him.

"So are we going?" He asked, weaseling an arm under Seto's tight arm fold before bringing it down and holding his hand.

Seto was taken back with the sudden and unexpected act, but quickly pushed the shock into the back of his mind before anyone nearby would notice. Acting as if nothing was wrong with holding his enemy's hand in public.

He swore right then and there that Otogi would pay dearly for putting him through such a punishment.

"Of course we're going," He finally replied, knowing that the puppy was referring to the stupid arcade. "I told you that we were and I don't make a habit out of going back on my word." He grunted.

"Great!" Jou cried out, his honey eyes glowing in excitement as he squeezed Seto's arm just a little tighter. "You'll love it! It's so much fun! And Yugi and the other's 'll probably be there too!" He chirped as they came upon the sleek black limo with a KC labeled in each corner of the tinted windows.

Kaiba blinked, trying to hold back a groan when what was said finally processed into his brain. "They will?" He asked miserably, opening the door so that the blonde could get in first.

Jou shrugged as he got in, facing Seto when he finally got in as well and ordered the driver to their destination. "Well, ya, I think so." He said. "I haven't told em' that we're dating yet, so this could be a good way to do it." He explained

"Oh, and ya might wanna leave your trench coat and briefcase in here when we head inside." Jou added as an afterthought.

For that, Seto scowled deep. "I do _not_ leave my laptop alone with another person, especially the driver!" He spat out, as if insulted by the simple idea of it. "And secondly, the trench coat is staying on."

Jou scowled back at him. "You need ta leave em' in here, Seto!" He shot back. "We're going to tha arcade for Christ's sake, not a board meeting! Do ya really wanna draw all that attention to yourself?"

Seto quirked an eye at him. "What attention?" He asked. "I always wear this."

Jou rolled his eyes. "I know! And that's tha point!" He said, and suddenly Seto's full attention was on what he was saying. "Unless you want all the broke kids trying ta borrow money from ya, then ya gotta leave those things behind. You stand out way too easy in a crowd."

The CEO was more than just a little taken back with that. "I do?"

"YA!"

Seto grumbled. "Fine." He hissed, taking off his prized battle city trench coat, feeling almost naked without it actually, but he pushed that feeling into the very bottom of his stomach to be forgotten.

Seto Kaiba showed no weakness's to no one.

Next came his briefcase which held his laptop and all his multimillion dollar plans for his next game. He double checked the lock on it to make sure it would be secure without him before sliding it under his seat. Vowing to himself that if it appeared as if _anyone_ had messed with it by the time he got back, then the limo driver would suffer dearly, whether it was his fault or not.

"Happy now?" He grumbled, folding his arms over his simple black shirt, two buckles on each arm with black leather pants.

Jou was so busy drooling at the hot sight of him, hearts in his eyes and all, that he almost missed the question. "Wha...? Oh! Ya! Much better." He said sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head in embarrassment. He was honestly considering telling Seto to just skip the arcade and take him home so they could make out and do other things. But that would spoil the whole point of taking him out on a normal date.

It was then that the limo finally came to a slow stop, one street down from the arcade just as the driver had been instructed.

Seto and Jou got out, but before they could start their walk the CEO had to tell his driver to head home and come back to pick him up when he called him.

And the limo drove out of sight.

"Won't Mokuba need a ride home?" Jou asked as they started to walk the rest of the way.

"He has his own personal limo to take him home, and I left him a message to order a pizza since I won't be there to cook for him." He explained.

The blonde nearly tripped and fell on his face when he heard that. "You cook?!?" He spat out in complete shock.

Seto fought off the urge to scowl at him. "I'm not lazy, mutt, I actually do chores around my house!"

"But that place is huge!" Jou shot back, still finding it hard to picture Seto actually vacuuming his own rugs and dusting his own cabinets.

The brunet sighed at him, trying to be as patient as possible. Though, why he was telling him these things, he didn't know. Not even Otogi knew that he did his own house work. "Mokuba has his own chores around the house too, it's to keep him from becoming a slob when he gets older and moves out." He explained. "And once a week I have a few house cleaners come over to do the rooms we don't use." He finished.

Jou made a silent "Oh" with his mouth, moving closer to take Seto's hand into his again as they walked, liking how he didn't complain about it. He seriously hoped that he could find out other neat things like that about his new boyfriend later, because Seto was turning out to be a lot cooler than he originally thought he'd be. And it was kind of turning him on.

It was then that they finally approached the doors to the arcade, Jou smiling broadly while Seto scowled at all the people through the glass doors.

Someone was going to notice him, he just knew it. Then the damn press would get a hold of how he was actually caught playing video games and his stocks would drop because no one would take him for a serious worker.

He didn't want to be in there. He made video games, he didn't play them.

Seto took one step back away from the doors, but Jou's hand on his stopped him from getting far. "I don't know about this." He said, sounding actually nervous about entering a simple arcade room.

The tone in his voice threw the blonde off a little, but he quickly replaced his shocked look with a cheery smile. "Ya lost the coat and tha briefcase, _trust me_, no one will even know you're here!" He chirped, tightening his grip on his arm before dragging him inside.

"You'd better be right about this, puppy dog." Seto grumped, putting his head down just a little so he wouldn't get noticed as Jou dragged him through the crowds of kids and teenagers towards the front counter to buy them some tokens.

At least he didn't see any of the mutt's stupid friends around. They were probably out doing something better with their time, like practicing their dueling skills since they were so pathetic.

"Hey there, Jou!" The gruff, middle aged man with a shaggy grey beard greeted from behind the counter. And Seto guessed that the puppy must be a real regular to be on a first name basis with the employees.

"Hey Nakao," Jou greeted back, pulling a large wad of change from out of his pocket before dumping it on the counter. "Fifteen tokens, please." He said merrily.

Nakao raised an eye at him. "That won't by you too many games kid." He pointed out. "Especially since you're with someone." He motioned towards Seto with a slight nod of his head.

For that, the CEO was completely amazed that the man didn't recognize him since he obviously noticed him before pointing him out.

Jou dismissed what was said with a wave of his hand. "Don' worry about it, I got a few more saved up from the last time." He explained cheerily.

Nakao shrugged. "Alright then. Who is your friend, by the way?" He asked, leaning forward a little to get a better look at him. "Ya look kinda familiar." He pointed out.

The man had worked in games for a long time, so it came to no surprise to either Jou or Seto that he might recognize the CEO of the company that provided his arcade with a majority of its entertainment products.

Seto sweat dropped at the older man leaning in on him, and resisted the urge to step back and only allowing himself to lean away a little, a sight that made Jou chuckle in amusement. But when Seto snarled at him, he realized that he'd better save him before he got killed. "This's a friend of mine," He explained. "Se... uh... Seth! His name his Seth." The blonde explained sheepishly, realizing that he almost gave away Seto's secret.

"Oh ya?" Nakao asked, leaning back, much to Seto's delight. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new in town?"

Seto scowled, inwardly cursing at the man for being so damn nosy. But as long as he was fooling him then he might as well go along with it, right? "As a matter of fact, I am." He bit out sourly, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

Nakao shrugged again, accepting the answer and the hint that came with it. "Alright then, didn't mean to pry." He apologized, but not really sounding at all sorry.

"Hn." Seto grunted before walking away.

Jou scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about him, he's not much of a people person." He explained as best as he could, taking the tokens that were offered before going off to join his boyfriend.

He found him near one of the Dance, Dance Revolution games. And he scowled at him. "Ya really need to cut that out." He hissed at him.

Seto cocked an eye at him. "Cut what out?" He asked, and Jou rolled his eyes.

"Tha whole," And he made his voice sound as macho as he could to mimic Seto's pig headed attitude. "_I'm better than you, so bow before me,_ thing" He said angrily. "No one knows who you are yet, and it'll only stay that way if ya can just act normal for a change!"

Seto crossed his arms. "I _am_ acting normal!" He insisted, still surprised that no one had pointed him out and either cowered away from him or started asking for money or favors that only he could give.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Whateva," He sighed, looking up at the DDR game before them. "Wanna play?" He asked, jerking a thumb at the machine.

Seto's eyes went wide. "I'd rather not." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Just because."

Jou grinned. "Aw, c'mon! I wanna work up a sweat in this thing before we do anything else!" He pleaded.

Seto snarled, not wanting to admit that the only thing he wasn't exceptionally great at just so happened to be the very game before them. "Then you can play it, I'll watch." He grumped, deciding that the sniper game off in the corner looked far more appealing than the stupid dancing game.

Oh he was a good dancer. Being the CEO of your own company required you to throw a few company parties once in a while, and usually he had to do a slow dance or two with someone on them. But a slow dance was hardly Dance, Dance, Revolution now was it?

Just as he tried to turn away to make his escape, Jou reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him back over to him and onto the stage before popping a few tokens into the slot. "Quit bein' such a baby! It'll be fun!" He chirped.

And once again, Seto scowled at him. "I don't want to be seen dancing on this thing." He hissed out miserably.

Jou blinked. "Why? You a bad dancer?" He asked.

Seto didn't answer him, but rather narrowed his eyes.

The blonde was more than just a little taken back with _that _little discovery. "You _must_ be joking." Was all he found he could say. Shocked considering the fact that he thought Seto was good at _everything_!

A very pissed off CEO sneered. "I'm. Not!" Was the almost dangerous answer he gave.

Jou couldn't help but burst out laughing at him, and Seto bristled. "Just what in the hell is so damn funny?!" He snapped.

"Y-you are!" Jou choked out through his fits of laughter.

Seto made a move to leave, but once again, Jou quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting anywhere. Though he was still having a little trouble controlling his chuckling. "I-I'm not tryin' ta insult ya or anything!" He said, laughter still clearly readable in his eyes, and Seto only growled at him. "I suck at this game too!"

Seto's face immediately went from a growl to a look of shock. "You do?" He asked, and Jou nodded his head. "Then why do you bother playing?" He demanded, yanking his arm free from the annoying blonde's grip so he could cross it with his other arm.

Jou shrugged. "For tha hell of it." He answered simply.

By the look on Seto's face, it was obvious to Jou that he still didn't understand. Not that he didn't blame him. After all, why _would_ anyone want to embarrass themselves by playing a physical game that they were no good in?

For fun!

Jou smirked evilly, an idea coming into his head that was sure to get the brunet's full co operation. "Betcha' I'll beat you." He smirked.

Seto blinked at him disbelievingly. "What?" He asked, unsure if he'd heard the challenge correctly. Just what in the hell made the puppy think that he could ever beat him at anything?

Jou's smirk never left his face. "You heard me. I bet ya I can kick your ass in this game!" He said, hitting the start button on his side of the small stage. A ten second countdown starting up on the screen, asking if player two accepted.

Seto looked at the countdown and back at Jou again. "And what exactly are we betting for?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that Jou couldn't afford to bet money.

The blonde shrugged. "Bragging rights."

Seto smirked at him. Instantly finding the offer to be ten times better than money. "Deal." He answered, hitting the start button on his side of the small stage before putting his feet in place on the arrows on the floor.

There was only a small twinge of regret in the back of his head for what he was about to do, but he forced it away with thoughts of beating him and bragging about it for months. And because it was part of the deal, he couldn't complain about it like how he did with their duels.

Since Seto was unfamiliar with the game, Jou set the game options and the music. Going for something with a beat while making it a best two out of three game.

The brunet couldn't help but clear his throat nervously when the game started, and Jou began to move beside him. His rhythm was sloppy at best, but he was still earning points.

Taking a nervous glance behind him to make sure that no one had noticed he was there, Seto began moving as the game instructed, trying to get as many points as he could before the mutt won the game.

He scowled when he missed a chance at hundred point score, picking up his pace to try and keep up. How he hated this game. He was as graceful as any fine feline out in the street, school or business, but for some unknown reason this game reduced him to some awkward teenager.

And he hated it.

Seto took another quick glance behind him while he moved, causing him to miss a few more points, not realizing that Jou had noticed this.

He couldn't help but be amazed when he found no one looking at him and staring in disbelief. There was no crowd, or the looks of one even building up, and he still had yet to decide whether or not it was a good thing.

"Will ya stop lookin' behind ya!" Jou scolded when he won the first round. "You're losin' points!" He said, getting ready for the next game.

"I can't help it." Seto admitted before he could stop himself. He was so used to being poked and prattled at, that the feeling of being... normal... just seemed too alien to him. He hadn't realized that the white battle city trench coat drew so much attention to him, otherwise he would have gone out without it more often.

He used to wish and wish to be like the other kids, just praying for _one_ day to be like the others. Not rich and smart, lonely and alone with so much expected of him. And now that he actually had it, he didn't know what to do with it.

The more rational part of his brain was still having a hard time believing that it was the _puppy_ who knew what to do to even give him this chance at normalcy. Because, to the other kids in the arcade, with his back turned and without the usual trench coat and brief case in his hand to single him out, he was just another brunet.

"Don't focus on them, focus on the game," Jou instructed. "For once, don't think." He went back to dancing to his game.

Seto genuinely smiled, going back to the dance game with his puppy. Jou's words running through his head. _'For once, don't think.'_

And he decided that, while being normal was quite strange and unusual for him, he would enjoy it for what little time he had, and for once, he would do as he was told and wouldn't think.

Jou saw him smiling, and he couldn't help but smile back.

**To Be Continued..................................**

Okay, sorry it took so long for the update, but I have a good excuse this time o.o; I had to move to a different town to go to college, and so i was without the computer or Internet for a while, that and I'm working on a cycle here. For example, when I finish the chapter to a specific story, I move on to the next story I'm working on. Like 1-2-3-4, and right now A Not So Innocent Joke is at 2. So I basically had to write and finish the chapter for story 1 before I could start on this. Kinda lame, but that's the only way I can explain how I work since I have 4 stories to keep up with.

But on another note, the writer's block is gone, and I decided to throw in a little Mokuba torture to spice things up. Not Seto torturing Mokuba, but you'll see what I mean later on. Maybe in the next chapter or two

**Thank you's to:**

**Dragna Vey**

**Kaira Hesoka**

**Panda Doru: The Geek God**

**Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu**

**swtdreams07**

**cit-cat chan**

**Macduff's Mistress**

**Yami Lava**

**redrose2310**

**AnGeL CuDdles 16**

**ChibiSmiles**

**Repmet**

**Shadowy Fluffball**

**Blood Mistress**

**Rosepedal711**

**fluffy's-sidekick**

**Shin Mao**

**SetoKaibaWheeler**

**Animated Lady**

**Chris ricoh**

**Beautiful Rose Kagome**

**Chibified Raven**


	7. Misery

_**A Not So Innocent Joke**_

_**Author: Freewater**_

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers: **I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic "An Innocent Joke?" I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Chapter Seven: Misery_**

_**::Three Days Later::**_

"SPOILED BRAT!"

"UGLY LOSER!"

"RICH BOY!"

Mokuba felt himself getting dizzy as he was roughly pushed around by the crowd of big kids who had swarmed around him. Taunting him until he cried out tears of both physical and emotional pain, just to get insulted for that as well.

"What a pansy!" One boy laughed, sticking his foot out to be tripped on as he was pushed into it, and sending the black haired boy falling face first into the dirt.

He then curled up into a ball, trying to keep his sobs under control as he clutched at his bleeding and pain filled nose.

School had just ended, and he was hoping to get off the school property and over to his awaiting body guard and limo before any of the larger kids of the school, all of whom were jealous of his older brother's wealth, caught up to him to pick another fight. But unfortunately for him, he got caught at the school gates and dragged into the back where the playground was, as well as where the rest of the school bullies were waiting for him.

He felt someone deliver him a painful kick to the ribs before the hands of at least four other bullies pulled and ripped at the backpack on his back, trying to get it off to get at what was inside.

Mokuba's eyes widened as he tried to turn himself over, pushing the hands away that were trying to steal his things. "No!" He cried.

One of the taller boys, Osuka, the leader of the entire group with short blonde hair, pushed his hands away in disgust before slapping him in the face. "_Do you mind?!_" He roared in annoyance, as if Mokuba had no right to defend his things.

He could do nothing but whimper pitifully as he tried to hold back his tears, feeling the many boys surrounding him take off the bag on his back as they sneered down at him. As if he had done them some major wrong by simply being alive.

"Hey cool! A cell phone!" Teimu cried out in delight, pulling the red cell out and holding it up for all to see his new prize.

Teimu was Osuka's best friend and second hand man, and they did everything together, including spending their time plotting ways to torture and humiliate Mokuba.

Osuka and Teimu were practically the ruler's of the school, both boys being blonde, most thought that they were brothers, which of course, they weren't. They just liked to pretend that they were due to horrible home lives that Mokuba used to pity them for. But not anymore.

In fact, they were the only reasons why he was picked on so much.

"Hey, leave him alone!!" A young red headed girl of about the same age cried out. Trying to run to Mokuba's aid on the ground before being held back by two other boys who'd grabbed her arms.

Mokuba clenched his eyes shut and let out a small sigh. Great. Hoshi, his best and only friend was there trying to defend him. That was the last thing he needed.

Teimu waved her off. "Aw, c'mon! We're just having a little fun!" He smiled, looking through the many interesting programs on the cell phone while the rest of the scavengers continued to rip, tear and fight over the back pack. Trying to get at any other cool thing that could be inside. And the mob only got madder when all they found was homework.

Mokuba wanted to get up and help her, but he was currently being held down by a nameless lackey who found slapping him in the face while laughing to be the most amusing thing to do with him.

Hoshi bristled. "If you don't stop I'm gonna tell your dad!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and when both Osuka and Teimu froze, so did the rest of the group, even the kid repeatedly slapping Mokuba's face until it was red enough to match the blood that had smeared out of his nose.

For that, he was grateful. His face was starting to burn and if that had gone on any longer then he knew it would have bruised up. And that was something he wouldn't be able to hide from Seto in a million years.

Teimu simply stared at her, horror being the most obvious expression on his face.

Hoshi and Teimu were cousins, so she could tell his father about the stunts he was pulling with Osuka. And if that were to happen, then he knew he would get a severe beating, and Hoshi knew that too.

"You wouldn't." Was all he found he could say, disbelief evident in his voice that his own cousin would do something like that to him.

Hoshi took one look at where her best friend lay, and it was amazing how much rage she felt at the sight of him considering her young age. "I would." She snarled.

Teimu glared at her, as did Osuka, who didn't want his friend to get into that kind of trouble, and so, they backed off. And the rest of the group followed suit. Allowing Mokuba to get up while Hoshi yanked her arms away from the two boys to run and help him to his feet.

Teimu angrily whipped the cell phone to the ground where it smashed into many pieces, furious that his fun had been cut so short and that he wouldn't be getting to keep his new toy. "Fuck you, Hoshi," He sneered. "You're lucky we're related or else I'd kick your ass myself." He bit out before turning to storm away. Osuka flipping them off just as angrily before leaving to consol his friend.

The rest of the group, now without their leaders, quickly scattered.

Mokuba tried not to get angry at the sight of his phone that was now in many pieces in the dirt. But it was hard considering his brother had given it to him for his twelfth birthday, and so he started to angrily shake before going to pick up the pieces.

Hoshi wanted to help him, but she knew better than to try. She had already helped him against Osuka and Teimu, so now she knew that his pride would prevent her from helping him with the small task of gathering his many ruined things.

She had met his older brother before, a few times in fact, and so she could tell where their similarities lay, along with their differences.

Mokuba was much kinder and gentler than Seto was, but he was still just as prideful. And that made her fully aware of that fact of how angry he really was.

For showing tears in front of her, for being caught being beaten up in front of her, and then needing to be saved by her.

So Hoshi thought it best to just stay where she was as he picked up his things.

They were silent for the time being, until Mokuba finished gathering his torn papers and the last of the pieces to his cell phone. Slinging the strap of his backpack that wasn't ruined over the shoulder that wasn't hurting as much. "You really should stop defending me." He said, limping passed her.

Hoshi blinked, quickly following him. "What? Why?" She asked softly.

Mokuba scowled, a look that she so rarely saw on him, but one that she knew singled him out as a true Kaiba. "Because one day, Teimu's going to go through with his threat and hurt you too." He said simply, not wanting to face her out of the shame he felt.

Hoshi shook her head. "No he won't," She started. "Even if we weren't related I'm still a girl." She explained, for once happy that the whole male/female thing had restrictions against hitting the opposite sex.

Mokuba shook his head. "He's beaten up girls before, y'know. That won't stop him." He explained sadly, truly afraid for his friend.

Hoshi blinked at him in amazement.

She honestly didn't know that.

"Master Kaiba!"

Mokuba whipped his head up at the shout of his name, and Hoshi did the same simply to see who was calling him.

It was his body guard.

Mokuba sighed. The guy was just another nameless man in a suit who wore sunglasses to him. And once again, he wasn't around when he was needed.

It was no wonder how he got kidnaped so often.

"Master Kaiba, are you alright?!" The man asked, and while he was unable to see his eyes beneath the shades, Mokuba could tell by his facial expression that he was shocked by the rough sight of him.

"Do I look alright?" He grumbled, throwing the body guard off a little with how completely out of character that was of him.

"Uh... no sir, I just--"

"Whatever," The black haired boy mumbled miserably as he and Hoshi trudged passed him. "Just take me home, and you can give Hoshi a ride too." He ordered, trying to hide the small limp he had as he made it over to the limo and climbed inside, the red head following closely behind.

The body guard gave off a small sigh of annoyance, trying not to get so angry since it was a kid that he had to deal with before climbing into the driver's seat and driving off.

"Thanks for the ride, Mokuba." Hoshi said politely from where she sat.

"Don't mention it." Mokuba replied, digging through the mini fridge for something cool to stick on the more sore areas of his body.

Hoshi then went to sit next to him, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket before wiping away some of the blood left on his face. He winced a little at first, but still allowed her to work.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Don't mention it." She replied, mimicking his own response from earlier.

Mokuba then hesitated before asking. "Hoshi... can I stay over at your place tonight?"

She paused on her work for only a second, realizing why he would want to do that. "Don't want your brother to see this, huh?" She asked, getting back to work while Mokuba tried to dig through the small fridge again without getting in her way.

He sighed. "Yeah." He answered lamely, pulling out a small carton of cold milk before placing it gently over his red cheek. It wasn't an icepack, but it was better than nothing. "Besides," He started again. "He's got a date coming over tonight, and I don't want him worrying about me."

Hoshi sighed. "Okay, I guess." She gave in. "I just have to ask my mom first."

Mokuba nodded in understanding, realizing that he would have to go home first before he could sneak off to Hoshi's. Hopefully though, neither Seto or Jou would notice the state of his face and ask any questions. "Thanks."

The red head nodded in response, finishing with his face before wrapping her arms around her best friend in a tight hug.

At least it was Friday. And they both didn't have to go back to school for another two days. Hopefully Mokuba would heal up by then.

_**To Be Continued...........................................**_

Sorry that there was no Seto/Jou action in this chapter, but it has something to do with the plot for later on down the road (I think o.0) Anyway, hope that all enjoyed the chapter anyway, please be kind and tell me what you thought :)

Thank You's To:

**_Blood mistress_**

**_SetoKaibaWheeler_**

**_Shadowy Flufflball_**

**_Panda Doru_**

**_fluffys-sidekick_**

**_broken heart 14_**

**_Hikari Chang_**

_**Chibi smiles:**_ Hey Jackie, sorry that the update took so long to come out, but I've just been a little busy trying to keep up with my other fics ttyl

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Sealbu_**

**_Kaira Hesoka_**

**_Rosepedal711_**

**_swtdreams07_**

**_Kiawna_**

**_Macduff's mistress_**

**_Chibified Raven_**

**_Smiling Cynic_**

**_citcat-chan_**

**_chris ricoh_**

**_Shin Mao_**

**_xxPetalsAndThorns9xx: _**Sorry about that, but for some odd reason even when I try and write Jou in character he always ends up out of character anyway. So yes, I do partially want him all innocent and stuff, but at the same time I'm trying to make still a bit of a badass. Hence, when he fought to protect Yugi a couple chapters ago. So sorry, but please just bare with me


	8. Hidden Agenda's

_**A Not So Innocent Joke**_

_**Author: Freewater**_

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers: **I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic "An Innocent Joke?" I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Chapter Eight: Hidden Agenda's_**

Kaiba was working peacefully in the library of his mansion when it happened. The damn phone rang. But since he didn't want to be interrupted from his work, he decided to simply scowl at it before going back to what he was doing, pausing for only a split second to sign some papers on his desk.

He had been waiting for Jou to get over to his house since school had ended. And eventually decided that while he waited he should be getting some work done.

All those dates with the puppy were really making him fall behind, and that was simply unacceptable.

The phone let out another loud and annoying ring, and once again, Kaiba tried his best to ignore it. He was busy, and he didn't want to be disturbed, it was that simple.

But then, his fingers suddenly stopped their little dance across the keyboard as a thought struck him.

What if it was something important? What if his stocks were down, or there was another attempted take over of Kaiba Corp?

Scowling again, only this time it was more to himself, Kaiba yanked the loud phone, which was still screaming for his attention, off of the cradle before putting it to his ear. "This had better be good." He snarled.

"Nice hearing your voice too." Otogi droned on the other end.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair. "Oh, it's you." He said without any particular interest. Pinning the phone to his shoulder with his head so he could get back to his typing. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight to fuck?" He replied.

Kaiba blinked. "You sure got right to the point."

"I'm horny."

"I can tell." The brunet said. "Use your hand or something, I'm busy tonight."

He could practically _hear_ Otogi scowling at him on the other end of the line. "Doing what?" He demanded.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, frowning in annoyance. "I have a date tonight with Jou." He said, trying to keep most of his focus on the screen.

"So then cancel it."

"I can't."

"Why not?!" The dice mast snapped. "And since when do you call that welfare victim by his real name?"

Kaiba scowled, realizing he'd been caught, but still trying not to let his anger into his voice. "First of all," He started, stopping his work to get a better hold of the phone as he snarled into it. "I already cancelled our last date so that I could fuck your brains out, and if I were to do that again then he might get suspicious!" He snapped, failing in his mission to keep from yelling into the receiver. "And secondly, _you're_ the one who came up with this stupid idea to begin with, so don't go bitching just because I can't be there to lay you all the time anymore! You have money! Go out and buy yourself a prostitute!" He roared, slamming the phone back onto the cradle and making it jump a few inches off the desk.

Kaiba simply sat there for a moment, fuming in his rage. The phone rang again, but he simply picked it up before throwing it across the room where it smashed into the wall. He was far too pissed off to want to talk to Otogi at the moment, and with the way he was acting lately over the puppy dog was just getting ridiculous.

It was almost as if he was jealous!

Kaiba quickly shook the thought from his mind. Neither of them cared who the other slept with in his spare time, so why would the dice boy be jealous? He was only spending all that time with Jou until the end of their prank, and he knew that. So it just didn't make any sense.

"BIG BROTHER!!"

Seto sighed at the sound of his little brother calling, not having heard him even get back from school so not expecting it. And so he got to his feet and left the room, walking over to the foot of the stairs.

From the sound of Mokuba's calls. He was in his room upstairs, and since they were both still so young, neither had gotten out of the habit of yelling up and down the stairs whenever they needed anything.

"WHAT IS IT?!" He called, leaning against the rail before pinching at the bridge between his eyes tiredly.

"CAN I SLEEP OVER AT HOSHI'S THIS WEEKEND?!"

"SURE!" He called back. "JUST DON'T FORGET YOUR TOOTHBRUSH THIS TIME!" He yelled before deciding to wait for Jou to show up in the livingroom. Hearing his little brother yelling his thanks to him as he went.

Becuase of what happened over the phone, he didn't want to risk that Otogi showed up at his door. Pissed off and demanding to see him. And so that meant that he would have to take his date with Jou out on the town, and he didn't want Mokuba at home by himself anyway.

Just as he sat down on the couch, he heard the distinct sound of his brother, running like he was a bullet train down the stairs before running outside and slamming the door in his rush.

Seto blinked at the sound. 'Weird.' He thought. Normally Mokuba at _least_ stopped to see him and say bye before leaving. Seto shrugged. But then, he was probably in just a hurry to go and see his little girlfriend.

The brunet couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Mokuba would deny it to his death, but he could tell that his little brother was completely infatuated with the red headed girl. And in all honesty, he was glad for him.

The kid needed a friend around his age, and she was both intelligent and kind, just like him, so Seto had no real problem with her.

That and the background check he did told him that she was clean. So he had nothing to worry about as of yet.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, snapping the CEO out of his quiet thoughts and making him get back to his feet with a grumble so he could go and answer the door.

He wasn't surprised to see a smiling Jou at the door. Wearing his Battle City T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey baby!" He chirped, instantly moving forward for a kiss meant to be quick, but Seto grabbed a hold of his head and held him in place. Smirking through their joined lips as he deepened it and slid his tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

Naturally, Jou made no complaints as he melted into it.

Seto was actually glad to see the blonde, and could honestly say that he was looking forward to their time together as well. Which was probably why he insisted on kissing him so fully like he was.

His little puppy always had something fun in mind, or new to try, and that was a hell of a lot nicer than listening to Otogi bitching over the phone about how he wouldn't be getting fucked that day.

It was really starting to get on his nerves in fact.

Seto slowly slid one of his hands down Jou's back before stopping just before his ass, delighted with his work when he felt the blonde shiver in pleasure and anticipation.

They both mutually pulled away for some air at that point, both a little breathless from the kiss.

"Sorry I'm late," Jou said beneath his pink cheeks. "Had to wait for my dad to get home to unlock the front door."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't get out of the house?" He asked disbelievingly.

Jou rolled his eyes. "No!" He half shouted, insulted that Seto would think him to be that stupid. "I couldn't get _in_ the house! I had ta change my clothes!"

Seto chuckled at him, amused with the outburst. "Whatever, puppy. Ready to go?" He asked, moving passed him.

"Go? I thought we were staying in today." The blonde said in confusion. But still, he followed.

Seto tried not to choke on that. He couldn't tell him that the only reason why he was taking him out that night was because of Otogi. How would he explain something like that?!

"I, uh... thought we'd go see a movie first or something." He quickly covered. "And then I'll take you to a good restaurant I know." He explained, pulling out his black cell phone before calling for his limo.

Jou grinned, please with Seto's new change of plans. Because dinner and a movie sounded a helluva lot better than getting blown off like he was yesterday.

Seto quickly said his sorry's before explaining that he had several late meetings he was stuck in and couldn't get out of, so Jou sadly had to let him go. But now that they were going out together today, he figured that he could fully forgive the CEO for blowing him off.

Grinning at the many perverted thoughts of just _how_ he was going to forgive him that entered his mind, Jou already found himself getting impatient for the night to end so that he could take him back home for some fun.

Still grinning like an idiot when Seto got off the phone and the limo pulled up, he sauntered passed the CEO seductively before smirking wickedly at him. "Just don't forget that later tonight, you still owe me a blow job!" He smirked.

Seto felt his jaw drop. Having completely forgotten about that and then being caught off guard with it was a real shock.

Jou reached his hand out before pushing up in his chin to close his mouth, snickering in amusement at the face he was making. "Don't worry about it though, 'cause I intend on returning the favor." He smirked again before leaving him to go to the limo.

Seto had to quickly shake the shock he felt away from his head, rapidly following along closely before getting inside the limo after the blonde and quickly pinning him down to the seat. Furiously starting to kiss him.

He could hear the blonde chuckling at him through the kiss. Which told him that the puppy really had no idea how turned on he'd become with his simple teases.

It was going to be a long night if Jou kept on doing that to him.

_**To Be Continued..................................................................**_

**_A.N_**: Ok, Just because the last chapter didn't have much to do with Seto/Jou (or, nothing actually --;) I made it my top priority to get this chapter out as quickly as possible. So I hope you all liked it!

**_Thank You's To:_**

**_Johnny Depp luv: _**I moved my ass as fast as I could, hope you liked the chapter

_**citcat-chan:**_ It always sucks when no updates come in (nods) hope you enjoyed this one

_**Kaira Hesoka:**_ Glad you liked it

_**Kumori Sakusha Formerly Sealbu:**_ Heh, sorry, but I got more Mokuba torture on the way!

**_Hikari Chang:_** Ya, sorry about that

_**Shin Mao:**_ Well, there's some Seto/Jou here, and I like it when Jou's innocent too. Hope you liked the chapter

_**SetoKaibaWheeler: **_Ya, I was going for that. I didn't want the whole story to be all Seto/Jou like the last one was, but they still are my main concern

_**swtdreams07:**_ Thank you!

**_Masaka1: _**Glad you liked that, And I'm glad you like Hoshi too :) but I just have one question, You said I made Mokuba just like Bikky from Fake, but if I did that then it wasn't intentional because I have no idea what that is. Could you tell me please?

_**ChibiSmiles:**_ Heh, you won't want to do that, you may miss them lol, but sorry that this chapter wasn't as hot as you were hoping, so I'll try to do better next time, and I hope that my updating twice in two days doesn't push you too hard lol

**_Rosepedal711 (7):_** I forgot to post this little message the last time, so here it is. "Brunette" can also be spelled "Brunet" Both are correct, or at least where I live. Just like "blonde" and "blond" So, sorry that it bugs you, but it's what I'm used to, so I'll just have to use it

**_I know that there are two or three more people who did review, but I didn't get their names just yet, but still, thank you, you know who you are_**


	9. Another Accident

_**A Not So Innocent Joke  
  
**Author: Freewater  
  
_**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first  
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_

_**Chapter Nine: Another Accident**_

Seto couldn't believe it. He simply could _not_ believe it!

Walking down the main downtown road of Domino City, the puppy was right beside him, his arms wrapped firmly around Seto's one arm as they actually had an intelligent, fun, and even _friendly_ debate!

"I'm telling ya, Kaiba, if I ever get that Dragon Capture Jar card, there is no way you'd ever beat me!" Jou stated, a big grin on his face at the thought of actually beating Seto Kaiba in a duel.

Seto smirked. "And I'm telling you, puppy, it's nothing that a simple Reverse Trap card can't handle," He stated, actually enjoying the conversation. "And believe me when I tell you that I do have a few of those on hand for just such an occasion."

Jou pouted up at him for ruining his fun, and Seto chuckled down at him, playfully ruffling his blonde hair simply for the pleasure of annoying him.

"Hey!" Jou cried out in mock annoyance, swiping his hand away before combing his fingers through his hair. Though Seto didn't see what the point was since it already looked pretty disheveled to begin with.

Jou folded his arms. "Well, I still think that if I ever get that card I can beat ya." He said stubbornly.

"You're missing the point, puppy," Seto started. "First off, you would need to get that card in your hand, and then secondly, I would have to play my Blue Eyes for it to even work. And you and I both know that I have plenty of other cards in my deck that can beat you with or without it on the field." The brunet explained patiently, and the blonde's shoulder's slumped miserably.

"I hate ya."

"You love me."

Jou couldn't help but grin at that, reaching his head up to quickly give his boyfriend a soft kiss that Seto didn't try to back out of.

It was nice, having someone being so affectionate to him like that. Of course there was Mokuba, but that was his brother, they were supposed to look out for one another. But to have this, someone who was just there because he wanted to be there, and to kiss him because he loved him... it was just... nice...

The sudden sound of Seto's cell jerked them away from their kiss, and with a grumble of annoyance, he reached into his trench coat pocket to answer it. Mentally vowing that if it turned out to be Otogi then he would personally castrate the black haired teen.

Jou simply smiled at him as they continued with their walk. Seto was just too cute when he was angry, so he didn't really mind the interruption.

But it was when Seto stopped dead in his tracks did Jou really start to wonder what was going on. And watching his face turn an unhealthy looking pale color didn't help out his curiosity at all.

"Seto?" He asked, blinking a few times in confusion. "What's the matter?"

Kaiba stood silent for only a moment, trying to get his mind to process what he'd just heard, and then decide if it was true or not.

But then... only a few words were making themselves known to his brain, and that was making things all the more difficult.

_"Mokuba... car accident... hospital..."_

Jou squeezed Seto's hand in an attempt to get him to snap out of the scary daze that he was in. He'd never seen him looking so afraid before, and because of his tough nature, a scared Seto, made a very afraid Katsuya. "Seto!"

Seto blinked, finally coming out of the trance he was in at the sound of Jou's pleading voice, seeing the puppy looking up at him in worry and wondering what was wrong.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat. "We... we need to go to the hospital. M-Mokuba was in a car accident." He stuttered, instantly pressing the button that called for his limo before talking into the cell to give the driver their location.

Jou was more than just a little taken back when he heard that. Mokuba? At the hospital? "Oh my God. Is he okay?"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!" Seto snapped, frustrated, angry and down right pissed off at himself along with the rest of the world for not being there to protect his little brother when he was needed.

Mokuba was in the hospital, and they were going to operate on him. But because of how fucked up he felt the second the words _Mokuba_ and _car accident_ were uttered, he didn't catch how serious it was, or even what they were going to operate on. And so he just had to get there to be with him as fast as possible.

Jou winced at the outburst, but didn't take it personal since he had a good enough excuse for it. Hell if he were to find out that Shizuka was in the hospital then he would probably freak out as well.

The very second the black limo showed up to take them to the hospital, Seto jumped in, dragging Jou with him by the arm before yelling at the driver to step on it or else never work _anywhere_ in the world ever again.

The driver wisely did as he was told.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoshi was almost frantic, pacing around in the waiting room with tears in her eyes as she impatiently waited for the doctors to get back with what she was hoping would be good news.

It simply wasn't fair. Mokuba was hit by a car and all she got was a scrape on the side of her arm and some blood on her shirt. If he hadn't pushed her out of the way then she would be the one inside that operating room, not him.

It was all her fault.

"Hoshi!!"

The little red head whipped her head to the side at the call of her name, feeling her spirits sink just a little at the sight of Mokuba's older brother storming towards her, followed by some blonde she had never seen before.

Seto was on his knees before the young girl in an instant. "Hoshi, you have to tell me, what happened?" He demanded, his eyes still wide in fear for his only family.

Hoshi tried to speak, but to her shock found that she was having a hard time with it, choking on most of her words. "S-Seto, he-he... the car was c-coming... and-and it hit him... and then he drove away!" She cried, wishing that she could control her voice for only a moment to get the full and clear story out to him. But she just couldn't.

The last time she saw her best friend he looked dead to her, bleeding on her as she held him and impatiently waited for the ambulance that a good samaritan with a cell phone had called for.

It was almost too scary to even think about.

Seto felt his heart drop, but at the same time a glimmer of something that she had never seen in his eyes before had made itself known to her.

'A hit and run.' Kaiba thought, already trying to hatch a plan to catch whoever was responsible before making sure that he or she spent the rest of their miserable life in the toughest prison he could find.

No one does that to his brother and gets away with it! Not no one!!

Seto could vaguely feel a hand on his shoulder. "Seto, I'm sure he's okay, he'll be fine--"

"AND JUST HOW IN THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!" The brunet demanded in a rage, grabbing Jou by the collar of his shirt before backing him into the wall, Hoshi letting out a small cry of surprise at the sight. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT HE WILL BE ALRIGHT WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING!!" He roared at him threateningly, not at all feeling the tears dripping down his cheeks.

Jou saw them though, clearly, and while he couldn't believe his own eyes at the sight of them, at the same time he kind of saw it coming.

Seto was crying for his brother.

Without saying another word, Jou reached up before calmly peeling his hands off him. Trying not to make any contact with the CEO's furious blue eyes just yet as he did. And when he finally did make eye contact with him, it became painfully obvious how close he was to breaking down. So he was rather quick, and yet gentle at the same time to pull him close for a much needed and comforting hug.

He fully expected to be shoved away for being so sentimental, but when Seto accepted it, practically burying his face in the blonde's shoulder as he sobbed, Jou was only just a little stunned. But knowing how much he must need it, he began making soothing circles with his hand on his shaking back, with shushing sounds to go along with it.

"I-I'll kill whoever did this to him! I-I swear to fucking God I will!" The brunet cried, the threat muffled in Jou's shoulder.

Even though he wasn't looking, Jou still nodded his head. "I know. I know you will." Was all he found he could say. Trying to be as supportive as humanly possible without setting him off again.

He needed someone to be there with him. For both him and Mokuba. He didn't know who the little girl was, but she was obviously a friend of Mokuba's as well as a minor, almost completely covered in blood that he guessed wasn't her own. She would be needing to leave with her parents, at least to get changed until she could come back, and that would leave Seto all alone.

Jou decided to call his dad when he had the time, and then tell him about what had happened. Surely with his permission along with the Seto Kaiba at his side, the hospital wouldn't make him leave.

Would they?

The blonde suddenly noticed how there were people gathering at the end of the hall. Looking down at them, and in some cases pointing at them. Trying to decide if their eyes were playing tricks on them and whether or not they were actually seeing Seto Kaiba crying on a classmate.

Jou slowly led him over to where a few chairs were placed, right beside a rather large plant that could conceal them for the most part in hopes that none of the people would get curious enough to come on down to pester Seto when he was feeling at his worst.

Around thirty some odd minutes later, after Hoshi's parents had come to take her home, despite the girls begging and protests to stay, once of the doctors in charge of Mokuba's operation appeared.

His clothes were free of any blood which gave the impression that he had cleaned himself up for sensitivities sake first. "Seto Kaiba?" He asked timidly, knowing that if he was actually dealing with the Seto Kaiba, which he most likely was, then he would be in a shit load of trouble for even the tiniest of mistakes on his precious younger brother. And he didn't feel like taking anymore shit that day.

Seto was on his feet in an instant, approaching that man before him with something in his eyes that promised murder if Mokuba wasn't safe and healthy.

"Is he alright? When can I see him?" He demanded hotly, Jou leaning in a little closer from where he sat as if to hear the news better.

The doctor sighed...

**_To Be Continued..............................._**

**_A.N: _**Ok, sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, and the fact that it's so short, but only had a day to write it because of tests and projects and such, so sorry about all of that, but I'm not going to forget about it! so don't worry

If you're not too mad at me can ya please leave a review?


	10. The Bet

_**A Not So Innocent Joke  
  
**Author: Freewater  
  
_**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first  
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Chapter Ten: The Bet

The doctor sighed. "Well, we finally managed to stop the internal bleeding which was located in the area of the stomach, so for the most part, your brother will be just fine." He explained in monotone.

Seto let out a sigh of sheer relief, running a shaking hand through his now matted hair. "When do you expect him to wake up?" He asked desperately, wringing his hands together with worry.

"I can't give you an actual time, but once we've finished patching him up and the anesthetics wear off... I would have to make an estimated guess of about a day or two." He explained, trying to seem as calm as possible since it was the Seto Kaiba's brother he was dealing with.

That and if things went just right, he could finally be getting that promotion he's been looking forward to and raise the reputation of the hospital all at the same time.

He just had to play his cards right.

Seto nodded to his answer, willing to accept any good new being offered at that point. "What of his other injuries?" He asked, forgetting all about Jou who was still right behind him in his seat, listening intently in worry for the young boy.

He'd have to remember to call Yugi and the others to tell them about all this.

"Well your brother is very lucky, his accident could have been a lot worse, and aside from the bleeding the most he will have will be a bump on the head and a broken leg. However, he broke it in two places, so he will need a wheelchair for the first week or so after we finish."

Seto nodded his head again in thanks, deciding that he'd heard enough and that the best option was to let the doctor get back to work.

Once he was gone, Seto walked like the dead back to his seat next to the blonde before plopping himself down without a sound. Slouching in his chair before feeling a soothing hand on his shoulder, followed by a comforting hug and a soft whisper.

"He'll be okay." Jou said soothingly into his ear, glad that he had been right in his earlier predictions and that Mokuba really would pull through.

And since the CEO was now in a better state of mind than he was less than five minutes ago, all he allowed himself to do was lean into the embrace. "Thank you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mokuba remained sleeping a little longer than what the doctors had expected of him, and by the time he finally woke up at two O'clock in the morning three days after the incident, everyone who had come to visit, aside from his older brother and Katsuya, had already left for home.

But there was just one little problem.

They were sleeping.

Mokuba blinked at them tiredly, delicately trying to lift himself into a sitting position since there was a throbbing ache in his stomach and a very large pain in his leg.

He didn't know what was going on. The last thing he could remember was crossing the street with Hoshi, but she had dropped something in the road and went back to get it. And that's when...

His eyes went wide.

The car...

His eyes nearly bulged right out of their sockets. Trying to search through his fogged up memory for the answers to what had happened afterwards. Praying that his friend was alright.

After a minute or two of thinking, the full memory came back to him. Telling him that Hoshi was safe and explaining why he felt like he was trampled by a horse.

Satisfied that everything was alright, he decided to simply go back to sleep. Drifting off easily knowing that Hoshi was alright and that his older brother was watching over him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Seto woke up the next morning, the blonde Puppy's head resting on his shoulder, he couldn't help but notice how it seemed as if Mokuba had moved in his sleep.

Delicately lifting Jou's head from his shoulder, the puppy shifted himself in his sleep now that he no longer had it to use as a pillow, and satisfied that he didn't wake up, the brunet padded over to where Mokuba still lay.

"Mokuba?" He asked softly, leaning over him and putting a gentle hand on his forehead. He knew that it probably wouldn't be too great if he woke him up from his rest, but he just needed the confirmation that he was alright and could in fact wake up.

The black haired by shifted a bit in his sleep, opening tired eyes to look up at his brother. Smiling weakly at the sight of him. "Hey Seto." He croaked, a little surprised at how weak he sounded.

"Shhh.... try not to talk much, Jou is here too, so I'm just going to leave for a minute to get the nurse." He whispered worriedly.

"No... don't leave."

Seto's heart clenched at the plea, but he needed to get the nurse to let them know that he was now awake. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm not going anywhere after that though, I promise." He said softly, glad when his brother nodded his head in response before kissing his forehead and quickly leaving the room.

The sooner he got a doctor or nurse, the sooner he could get back to him.

By the time he did get someone to check up on his little brother, Jou had to be woken up and shooed out of the room so that they could work.

"When do ya think they'll let us in ta see him?" The blonde asked from where they both sat outside the room.

Seto shrugged. "Whenever the doctors decide that he's strong enough to handle visitors." Was the only thing he could think of, and Jou accepted the answer easily enough.

Digging through the pockets of his faded jeans, Jou pulled out a handful of coins. "I'm going ta get something ta drink out of the pop machine," He said, getting to his feet. "Want anything?"

Seto shook his head, not really looking at him as his attention was still fixed on the door his little brother was behind. He promised him that he would see him soon, and it was going on nearly three hours. He just wanted them to hurry up with the examination so that he could be with him again.

Jou nodded his head in response, leaning down to plant a soft and comforting kiss on the worried CEO's lips. And Seto accepted it as easily as though it were second nature, watching his puppy pull away before walking down the hall and turning the corner before disappearing to get his drink.

He'd pretty much earned it, considering all the time he spent at the hospital with him, and even going so far as to get both his and Mokuba's homework from school so that they wouldn't fall behind. Getting his laptop and newspaper so that he could keep track of the things happening with his company and stocks in case there was another take over attempt while he was away from work.

Seto had to admit that the puppy was being rather attentive to him. Caring, loving and supportive when he needed it the most. Hell, he actually _cried_ on him! And the blonde didn't push him away in disgust, or even try to get him to stop, he just... let him cry. Like he knew how much he needed to do it.

The brunet actually liked it too. Having someone around who wouldn't judge him when he did have a lapse of weakness. Who would just hold him and tell him that it would be alright.

It was nice.

"Well wasn't that sweet?" A sarcastic voice sneered.

Kaiba's eyes went wide, looking over in shocked surprise to see Otogi staring down angrily at him.

Quickly losing the shocked look on his face, Kaiba was quick to sneer back. "What are you doing here?" He demanded gruffly.

The black haired teen only shrugged, taking a seat next to him lazily before crossing his legs. "I heard about your brother and I wanted to see what the big deal was." He explained coolly.

Kaiba gripped the arms of his chair menacingly. "The "big deal" was that he was hit by a fucking car you stupid prick." He hissed, being careful to keep his voice down since he was in a hospital. Glaring murder at the other teen.

"Oh is that all?" Otogi said, shrugging off the threat in Kaiba's voice. "For a minute I thought he'd died or something with the way you've been avoiding me."

Kaiba tried to ignore what he'd just heard to the best of his abilities. Continually reminding himself that he was in a hospital and he couldn't fight him there. "I've been here for the past three days. I haven't even gone home." He explained, motioning with his hand to his old change of clothes. Jou did bring him something to wear, but that was two days ago, and he hadn't changed since then.

Otogi eyed the wrinkled black sweater with disgust. "Yeah, I can sea that." He sneered, quickly changing the topic of discussion. "So how are things going with the mutt?" He asked.

"Just fine." Kaiba grunted, folding his arms to try and show just how displeased he was with the other boy.

"You fuck him yet?" He asked bluntly.

"...No." The brunet admitted, a little embarrassed that he still had yet to get any from the puppy dog.

Otogi shook his head, suppressing a chuckle. "That's pathetic. You really must be losing your edge or something." He said, amused with the flushed face his lover made. "Man, I'm not even dating him and I bet I could get into his pants faster than you!"

Kaiba whipped his head at him. "WHAT?!" He snapped, forgetting to be quiet and blushing a deep red at the many stares he got.

Slouching down in his chair a bit before hiding his face with his hand, he turned to the dice master before snapping irritably. "Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Otogi smirked at him, very much liking his awkward little predicament. "What do you think it means?" He asked back, his face a picture of innocence.

Kaiba growled. "Well you're wrong." He snapped, folding his arms once again when he was satisfied that no one else was staring at him.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, and Kaiba whipped his head back up at him to see his smirking face. "The game is getting boring, and I'm not having any fun anymore, so seriously, how about we make a bet on it?"

Kaiba thought it over for only a second. "What are the conditions of this bet?" He asked, sitting up straight again.

Otogi shrugged. "The first one to fuck the blonde wins. No catches." Was all he said.

Kaiba quirked an eye at him, surprised that there wouldn't be a catch, but then again, he was a lot wealthier than the black haired boy was. So it would make sense that he wouldn't bet money on it.

Besides, he was the one dating the blonde at the moment anyway. So he was the one with the better chance of winning. And when he did win, he could throw it in his face for as long as he wanted.

Victory was always sweeter when the losing team asked for defeat.

"Deal." He smirked, looking forward to his victory against the dice master.

Otogi smirked, getting up from where he sat before leaning down to kiss him. Claiming his lips roughly while placing his hands on his shoulders.

Seto gave into the kiss easily enough, but before he could get the chance to dominate it, a patch of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Breaking off the kiss, both CEO's turned their stunned faces over to see Jou staring at them, frozen in complete shock, his mouth hanging open with a forgotten coke can in his left hand.

"S-Seto?" The blonde choked, trying to decide if what he was seeing was real or not.

Blue eyes went wide at the sight of him. 'Oh no.'

**_To Be Continued................................_**

Okay, I have a quick question, answer honestly please because I'm not looking for sympathy, just a way to improve: Was the story at one point or another getting boring?

Someone please answer!

Oh, and before I forget again To Kitsune Chan 8888888, ya I know about the blond, blonde thing too, but i can't get out of the habit of doing that, plus, I always saw Jou as the girl of the relationship anyway XD

**_Thank You's:_**

Rosepedal711: Eheh, o.0 sorry about that, here's your next chappy : )

Chibified Raven: 0.o Castrate me? XD Haha, i got no balls! Beat ya to it!

Kumori Sakushi Formerly Saelbu: I don't know, I thought that a cliff hanger was a good idea :)

Sheero008: If you really hate Otogi and cliff hangers then you must hate me for this chapter :)

Angel Cuddles 16: I updated as fast as I could! :)

Fluffys-sidesick: I'm still thinking about who did it actually, not too sure

swtdreams07: XD

Panda Doru: The Geek God: On a bad day, yes, but that was not a bad day!

Johnny-Depp-Luv: I updated!

Tyri Dragonite: I updated asap

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: God damnit.... that was actually what I was going to do, but you guessed it!! : ( So then I had to change up the plot a little, but I'm glad you liked the chapter!

TsukasaFreak: I torture my audiance because it is FUN!!

Kiawna: Nope, I don't know who did it yet, or even if it'll be a big part of the story, but ut was definitely not Otogi

Broken Heart 14: I didn't kill Mokuba! : )

Markyc58: : ) Thank you so much, but no, it was not Otogi, though yes, he is a jerk XD

Digimagic: o.0 Wow, I got someone bowing to me....... :) you can get up now, because I need to start running, people are going to want to kill me for what I just wrote!

ChibiSmiles: ah don't worry about lemons, they can be a little strange to write, but once you get going it should be fine P.S: Don't kill me for this cliffhanger!

Felidae: This months most evil cliff hanger eh? Darn, i was hoping the cliff hanger for this chapter would be the most evil, and no, Otogi was not the driver, and thanks for reviewing all the chapter like that, it was cool getting them : )

Shadowy fluffball: Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Planning and Plotting

_**A Not So Innocent Joke  
  
**Author: Freewater  
  
_**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first  
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Chapter Eleven: Planning and Plotting

Seto sat there in near horrified shock at the sight of the blonde, standing there, watching, shaking. Honey eyes looking at him and begging for a reasonable explanation to his acts.

Being caught in this type of moment with Otogi was the last thing he needed. And then there another feeling he was having, the very sight of his puppy standing there with eyes that bored into his soul only making it worse.

Guilt.

He felt guilty for what he was doing, and he had to find a way out of it. There was no way he was going to give the blonde up so soon into the game. He just had to keep him, if only for a little longer.

Doing the first and only thing that came to mind, Seto jumped up and out of his chair before throwing the dice mast off of him, causing him to lose his footing before he roughly landed on the floor with a cry of surprise and just a little pain in his tail bone. Being unprepared for it and all.

"Don't fucking touch me!" The brunet roared, putting on his most fiercest of sneers and directing it straight at the dice master. Who only blinked at him in confusion before seeing through his little charade and deciding to play along with it.

At least for the moment.

"Aw, c'mon Kaiba! I was just copping a feel." He purred, and Jou couldn't help but blink at the two of them in complete confusion. Wondering what in the blue hell was going on.

"Wh-what's going on, Seto?" He asked, hoping to get some kind of explanation.

The brunet turned his angry blue eyes to face him. "Nothing that should concern you, I'm just sick of this asshole trying to put his hands on me." He explained, and no sooner did the words leave his mouth was Otogi on his feet again. Brushing up against him.

"C'mon Kaiba, admit it, you liked it." He purred as seductively as he could, bring a hand up to cup at his chin, But Seto turned away from the touch as if it burned at his very skin.

"I said. Leave. Me. Alone." He hissed threateningly, not seeing Jou approach him until he was right beside him.

"So then... he's been bothering you?" He asked, still feeling a little unsure about everything, but at the same time knowing that he could trust whatever Seto said.

Seto gave a curt nod of his head, deciding that now would be the perfect time to hit it to Otogi for annoying him so much earlier, and effectively ruining his chances with his puppy dog at the same time. "Yes, he likes to chase after me like some pathetic fan girl begging for dates," He explained to the blonde, watching in amusement out of the corner of his eye as Otogi bristled at the comment. "Sorry puppy, I didn't think he'd follow me here."

Jou nodded his head calmly, a sight that shocked both CEO's. "Okay." He said in understanding, putting his coke can down on a nearby chair before turning his attention back to the black haired teen. An innocent smile on his face.

Otogi blinked. "What do you want?" He demanded with a raised eyebrow. And before he could do so much as blink, a hard fist pounded against his left eye, making him see bright flashing stars as he was thrown to the ground once again with a cry of pain.

Seto was completely taken back with the act, whipping his head at the blonde as he snarled down at the dice master, wrapping his arms possessively around his arm.

"Stay the hell away from us or the other eye'll look tha same!" He sneered, obviously meaning the rather nasty looking bruise already forming over his eye.

Otogi swiftly got to his feet, not daring to allow himself to show them just how much it had hurt. "Fuck you, dog," He sneered back. "I'll do whatever the hell I want!" He then turned to proudly face Seto, not a thing on his face showing how much the throbbing over his eye pained him as he smirked as seductively as he could. "See you around, Kaiba." He purred, turning to walk away with one last sneer towards Jou before the blonde went insane on him again.

Once he was out of sight, Seto instantly turned to face him. "I can't believe you just did that." He breathed, complete awe filling his system.

Jou was grinning up at him before he heard the disbelief in his voice. "You're not mad are ya?" He asked, a look of worry on his face that he might be upset with him for embarrassing him in public like that.

Seto smirked, pulling him closer and capturing his lips for a full fledged and reassuring kiss, easily slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth as he melted into him.

Jou was quick to kiss him back, moaning pleasurably as he brought his hands up to cup his neck and tickling the fine hairs that were there.

When they pulled away, Seto was still smirking. "Does that answer your question?" He breathed.

The blonde could do nothing but nod his head, his face flushed in contentment.

"Good." Seto said, wrapping an arm around his slender waist as he led him back to his seat, grabbing the coke can and handing it to his puppy before he sat down and placed him on his lap. "You know, I don't think you've ever looked sexier." He purred into his ear, sending a shiver down Jou's spine.

It was just too much! The memory of Otogi flying off his feet was so funny that he had to fight to keep from laughing as he tried to seduce the puppy! Not only did Otogi completely fuck his chances of ever getting to fuck the blonde, but he was sure that his own chances just skyrocket through the roof with that stunt.

'Getting him into bed should be cake now.' He thought with a smirk, still cuddling Jou while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Rewarding him for sticking up for him.

But those were sweet nothings that he had to mentally tell himself meant nothing to him as well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otogi winced, jerking his fingertips away from the bruised eye with a grumble of annoyance.

"Damn dog." He grouched, still out in the parking lot as he walked towards where he parked his car. Unlocking the door and letting himself in before looking at how bad the damage was in the mirror, not at all pleased with just how big the bruise was. With signs that it would only get bigger as well.

He grumbled a bit at the sight of it, reaching into his back pocket before ripping out the tape recorder. "Fucking thing had better of worked." He grumped, rewinding it a bit before pressing the play button.

It was his own voice that he heard first. _"The first one to fuck the blonde wins. No catches."_

The next voice he heard was Kaiba's, agreeing to the bet with complete ease. _"Deal."_

Otogi couldn't help but smirk at the sweet sounds he was hearing, rewinding the tape again just to hear it one more time.

Oh yes, his revenge certainly would be sweet. All he had to do was collect a few more words or phrases from Kaiba and his plan would be complete.

Kaiba might be acting stupid about it, but he was smart enough to see it. And he didn't like it one bit.

The rich CEO of Kaiba Corp was falling for the welfare victim from the wrong side of the tracks, and he no longer trusted him to go along with their game _or_ their deal. And once he was done getting everything set up, he would make sure that it was not only the dog who was humiliated with their game, but Kaiba as well.

Smirking proudly to himself with his plan, Otogi started up his car before driving away, no longer caring about a simple bruise on his face. Knowing that the damage he was going to deal to Kaiba and the mutt would be a hundred times worse.

**_To Be Continued..................................._**

**_A.N: _**Okay, thank you to those who answered my question in the previous chapter, some thought it was getting a little boring, some people weren't, and I guess it really just comes down to what type of ficiton you're into or something, I don't know, but anyway, thanks for being honest : )

Thank You's:

Ripper860: :-) Thank you!!

Chibified Raven: 0.o;

Fanatic10(Animated Lady): That's true I guess, So thank you so much for your honest opinion

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: /Sigh/ I think I'm going to have to work in the pity sex, it's the only thing i can think of for them to do it, and don't worry, Otogi won't try anything on Jou :) And I LIKE Cliffies! :-)

Gaarasama: ;; aw, okay, okay, here's your update lol

Tyri Gragonite: I LIKE torturing my readers! Bwuahahahahahaha!!!

ChibiSmiles: (hold's out broken arm) Look what happened in my fall! /;; Sniff/ Ten pillows arent enough! And as for the whole, Mokuba hurting thing, that's going to serve a purpose later on in the story, so don't worry : ) And I'm so glad you don't think it's boring :-D

G: Minisota? No, I'm Canadian XD

citcat-chan: Ya, he's a meanie!

Macbeth's Mistress: Yes, they do, but not just yet : )

MILHARU: :-D Thank you!

swtdreams07: :-D thank you, here's your update!

Jess: Thank you!

Super Wench: XD first of all, I love your name, and secondly, you're right

xxPetalsAndThorns9xx: Ya, cliffies are evil

Broken Heart 14: Thank you!

Fluffys-sidesick: He does, but he doesn't see it yet

Siura: Sorry, but i like evil chapters :)

TsukasaFreak: Yes, i know

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: No, he only saw the kiss, and how did you get that little heart to appear?

Kumori Sakusha Formerly Sealbu: Thank you :-)

LegatosPimp: o.0 uh... thanks?

BarbedWire23: Thank you!

Shadowy Fluffball: Thanks, but if that made it better than I'm sure I just made it worse

wahhhhhh crying reader: Thank you, hope you liked the update

Kiawana: Here's your update

Blagheartedhanyou: Thank you!

Shin Mao: a lot of people want Otogi to die...

Sheero: Sorry about that, but I thought it was necessary to add that in, make him see that there are people other than Mokuba who will care about him and such, but I wasn't going to leave it like that forever! : ) And thanks for the review


	12. Love or Lust?

_**A Not So Innocent Joke  
  
**Author: Freewater  
  
_**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on  
  
**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first  
  
**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Twelve: Love or Lust?

Despite how awful the accident was, along with his time spent in the hospital, Mokuba's spirits were highly lifted when the doctors gave him the good news and said he could go home.

He'd done enough healing during his three day nap to be alright enough, and after one last day in the hospital to keep an eye on him, he was told he could leave. Plus, he rather enjoyed the attention being bestowed upon him by his big brother, Jou, and Hoshi.

Especially Hoshi!

He couldn't help but grin at the thought as he was wheeled into his room in his wheelchair. He couldn't do any real walking around for the next little while, and so that left him confined to the thing unless there was an _extreme_ emergency of some kind. But it wasn't like it mattered, Seto promised him one of those electric wheelchairs so he could drive himself around town if he wanted. Only his would have rockets and go ten times faster!

He knew that his brother was only babbling promises to him because he was so happy to see him alright again, but still, it was a cool thing to fantasize about.

"Alright Mokuba, here we are." Seto said, coming to a slow stop before his little brother's bed, only just now realizing how bad the mansion was for Wheelchairs. And if it wasn't for Jou's help, he wouldn't have been able to get him inside.

Taking a quick glance at how messy his brother's room was, he couldn't help but notice all the toys and pieces of clothing lying scattered about on the floor, and he snorted disapprovingly at the sight. Deciding to just let the mess slide for now and then confront him about it when he was feeling well again.

Jou pulled out the covers to Mokuba's bed as Seto picked him up and gently laid him inside, tucking him in tightly when he was done and being carful to avoid the staples on his stomach along with the cast. Which strangely enough, Mokuba seemed to love.

Jou had given him a set of cheap markers, and they both had a great time coloring it. Even Yugi and the rest of his imbecilic friends signed their names on it, but what got to him the most was the crude drawing of two Blue Eyes White Dragons that Jou had done. One larger one protecting a smaller one.

When he asked what it was, Jou told him that the larger one was him, protecting his baby brother Mokuba.

Two brother Blue Eyes.

Needless to say he was touched, and it wasn't even his cast!

"When can I walk around again, Seto?" Mokuba asked sleepily.

It was getting late, and with all the excitement and visitors he'd been getting, not to mention all the attention being lavished upon him by Hoshi, he was tired.

Seto ruffled his hair affectionately. "In a week or so. The doctor said you were doing unusually well so it might be a little sooner than what they expected." He explained.

Satisfied with the answer, Mokuba nodded his head before letting out a rather large yawn.

"Try and get some sleep now." Seto said softly, seeing Jou put the wheelchair on the other side of the bed. Within his reach in case of emergency.

Once again, Mokuba nodded his head without complaint. Wanting his sleep anyway with how tired he was. And when he turned his head and closed his eyes, he was asleep almost instantly.

Seto turned his head to where Jou was still watching. "C'mon puppy," He called quietly, motioning with his hand that they leave the room, and Jou followed. Trying to pad around the bed and out of the room as quietly as possible. The door shutting with a light click behind them.

Jou looked up at his boyfriend, smiling brightly now that everything appeared to be alright again.

They were both happy that Mokuba was alright and back home in bed, so now things could at least start getting back to normal. "I guess I should be headin' home now." The blonde said, realizing how late it was and not looking forward to the long walk to his end of town. But at the same time feeling that maybe Kaiba would want to be left alone for the moment.

Seto's driver, along with everyone else who worked at the manor had all gone home for the night, and he knew better than to think that Seto would leave his little brother alone to give him the ride himself.

He would of asked him to drop him off at his house on their way back from the hospital, but he knew that the brunet would be needing a little help with Mokuba's wheelchair, but would be too proud to actually ask for it, so he went with him instead.

Kaiba blinked at him. His mind having gone down the same trail as the blonde's, and there was no way he was going to let him walk all that way back home!

"Just call your father, puppy, you can stay here for the night." He explained softly, feeling that it was the least he could do to reward him for helping him out so much.

For just being there when he needed him.

Jou blinked. "You sure about that?" He asked.

Seto sighed. "Would you rather I changed my mind?" He replied.

The blonde was quick to shake his head no, and Seto smirked. "Good, now follow me, I can give you something to sleep in." He practically orderd, turning around to walk away without any further explanation.

Jou followed closely behind, a little stunned that he would actually get to spend the night with Seto, but not wanting to say anything else for fear of being called a dimwit or something over being awed by something so simple.

Seto's own room was only down the hall from Mokuba's, so they got their quick enough, and when the brunet opened the door to allow them entrance, he immediately pointed out the large oak desk at the far end of the room. "The phone is right there, puppy. Go call your father."

Jou grinned at him. "Thanks, Kaiba!" He chirped, trotting on over and picking the black phone up off the cradle before dialing the number. Mentally praying that his old man would understand and not be too upset with him for being out past curfew again.

At least he had a good excuse.

While he was busying himself with that, Seto walked with a tired over to his dresser. Opening it up and pulling out a set of pajama pants for the mutt to use when he had the chance.

They were a pair that had gotten a little small on the brunet, but he'd been so wrapped up in work that he would continually forget to get rid of them or throw them away. So, for once he found himself actually happy that he forgot to do something, and he knew that they would fit the puppy dog perfectly.

But then a thought struck him. As though lightning flashed before his very eyes with the brilliance of the idea.

Jou was in his house... and was going to be spending the night!

'I am SO stupid!' The CEO thought, an evil smirk snaking its way onto his lips. 'This is the perfect opportunity to put that idiot in his place! I have the puppy dog here, and if I can just get him to put aside the 'innocent virgin' act for just ten minutes then I'll practically own that fucker Otogi for the rest of his miserable fucking life!' He thought in sheer bliss. The very mental image of all the squirming he could make that dice idiot do making him shiver.

There was nothing he hated more than being embarrassed like that, and if he had something like a simple bet hanging over his head then he knew he could have a helluva lot of fun with him!

"Kaiba? Hey! Seto!"

Kaiba blinked, not having seen Jou during his musings until he was right in front of him. Looking at him worriedly for not answering him and actually wondering if he was alright or not.

"Oh, what is it, puppy?" He asked.

"I said, my dad is okay with me staying here, and where am I going to sleep?" He repeated himself, still looking at him and expectantly awaiting an answer.

Seto smirked, throwing away the pajama pants in his hands and deciding that they were no longer needed for what he had in mind. "I figured you would sleep with me." He said huskily, snaking his arms around the blonde's slim waist, holding him close.

Jou almost blushed, but he was quick to try and hide it with a happy grin, not yet realizing what the CEO was implying at. "Really?" He asked, delighted with the idea of getting to sleep in the same bed as him considering he thought he was going to be getting a guest room or something.

"Really." Seto whispered, putting a gentle hand behind his blonde head of hair, bringing his face forward for a soft kiss.

A kiss that Jou happily melted into, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck as he opened his mouth and gave him entrance. Loving the feeling of having his tongue massaged. But it was only when he felt a delicate set of hands working on unbuttoning his school jacket before trailing down to the zipper of his jeans did he jerk away. A look of worry on his face.

"What're ya doing?" He asked, now breathless from the kiss.

Seto brought one hand up to run his fingers through the blonde mop of hair before resting it behind his head, kissing him gently before answering simply. "I want you." He breathed, kissing him again.

But once again, Jou was quick to break it off. "I don't know about this, Kaiba." He stated. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Now, Seto wasn't the type who would make puppy dog eyes, much less was very good at it, but he gave it a shot. Still holding the blonde close, resting his forehead on top of his. "Please, puppy? I need you. Please?" He asked, running a hand up Jou's shirt while trying to keep it from sounding as if he was begging.

Which he wasn't!

He just wanted to get laid. And with thoughts of sex now running around in his head along with the feel of Katsuya's lean body up against his... well, he'd just gotten a little turned on.

Jou bit his bottom lip, the heated kisses and touches haven gotten to him just as much as they had gotten to Seto, and he took a quick glance over at the bed. Knowing that would be where the act would take place and still running any possible consequences through his mind.

With how turned on he was getting, he couldn't find any.

Except for one.

"Do you love me?"

Seto instantly stopped his hand from moving around beneath Jou's shirt, frozen in shock at the question. "What?" He asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

So Jou repeated himself. "Do you love me?" He asked again, a little disappointed when all he got was a stunned stare.

Katsuya then sighed, resting his head against Seto's chest. "I want to, but I can't if it's just for sex, y'know?" He asked. "If we do this then I need ta know that you love me first." He explained softly, hoping that he hadn't made a terrible mistake in doing that and nervous that he would be thrown out.

Or worse yet, Seto might think him to be too clingy, and now want to get out of the relationship now that he knew Jou actually wanted some kind of future with him.

Even if he only expected small term, he still wanted it to go somewhere, and was now a little afraid that Seto would dump him for it.

After two or three minutes without an answer, Katsuya sighed once again, untangling himself from the CEO's no-longer-tight grip, prepared himself to leave.

"I'll go now." He said sadly.

A hand with a strong grip on his arm stopped him. "Stay."

Jou looked up at Seto in slight confusion, but then he spoke. Softly, as if afraid he would scare him off. "Of course I love you. You just caught me off guard with the question, pup." He explained.

Jou's face softened. "Really?"

Seto nodded his head without hesitation. "Really."

And a bright smile lit up the blonde's face. "Well then, I love you too." He replied softly, thinking it was now safe to admit it since Kaiba had done so first.

A look of astonishment flashed across the brunet's face. "Really?" He asked, a little stunned at the revelation.

Jou nodded his head, a gentle blush now on his cheeks. "Really." Was the soft reply.

A Seto kissed him.

Hard.

**(A.N:For those of you who want to read the lemon, go to my file on adult ff,net under freewater and you should find it there just fine)**

He stayed where he was on top of the panting and sweaty blonde for a moment, even when he pulled himself out of him and threw away the condom, because aside from that, he just felt too damn weak to move.

Not that Jou was complaining mind you, because he was rather comfortable having Seto on top of him like that, and he planted a few kisses on his neck to show him that.

At first, he had to admit that he almost regretted giving his first time to the CEO with how painful it felt, but now, he was glad that he did. Because even though it was painful at first, Seto still managed to make it the best for him. And for that he was grateful.

Well, more than grateful really. Because it was... it was...

It was by far the best orgasm he'd ever had! And if he wasn't so damn tired then he'd want to do it again!

Unfortunately, Seto eventually rolled off of him and onto his back next to him, still breathing rather hard as he stared up at the ceiling. Wondering if what they did was really real.

It was just too good to be real! How could a virgin give him one of the best orgasms he'd ever had? Not even Otogi with all of his tricks had been able to make him scream like he had. And he found it rather strange.

Jou, realizing how cold it was without having Kaiba on him, looked around before noticing that the blanket had been kicked off of the bed during their lovemaking, and was now lying next to them on the floor, though he had no idea how it got there, he didn't really waste any brain cells on it as he reached down to get it, covering both his own and Seto's body before snuggling up to him for the warmth he provided.

Kaiba practically flinched away at his touch. Not having expected it. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at him in wonder and _genuinely_ wondering what he was doing.

Jou now had his eyes closed, but there was still a smile of contentment on his face. "You're supposed ta cuddle after sex." Was all he said before drifting off.

What was it about coming that made you want to sleep?

Seto ran the answer over in his head. 'You're supposed to cuddle after sex?' He thought, finding it a bit strange that the virgin... or rather, _former_ virgin could know something about sex that he wouldn't.

Deciding that it was nothing, and that it felt warmer having a body so close to him anyway, the blue eyed CEO merely shrugged his shoulders before cuddling him back and drifting off as well. Content with the strange arrangement for the moment considering what the blonde was giving him at that very moment.

He may have been Jou's first with sex, but Jou would be the first to actually stick around _after_ sex, and then sleep with him in his bed.

That night they both mentally decided that firsts were a pretty good thing.

**_To Be Continued................................................._**

**_A.N: _**Okay, first of all I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, but unfortunately for me I can not name them today because it's getting late and I have to study for a test tomorrow. But you know who you are, and thank you, if there were any questions asked then I will try to answer them in the next chapter.... unless I forget --;

So anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review please!


	13. A New Decision

_**A Not So Innocent Joke **_

_Author: Freewater _

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Thirteen: A New Decision

Otogi grinned happily, adjusting the tape recorder beneath the chair that Kaiba had a habit of sitting or laying on whenever he came over to his estate. Wanting everything to be perfect for when he came over.

He'd just gotten the call on his cell phone from the other CEO, and evidently he fell for the bait he set up with his little "bet" idea, and fucked the blonde senseless. So he invited him over to hear about it, and all he had to do was get the brunet to say a few choice words about the dog and he was all set!

It was the perfect way to humiliate the dumb mutt in case Kaiba decided to back out of their game at the last minute.

Which he was pretty sure was going to happen.

For a genius, the other CEO could be really stupid when he put his mind to it, and he couldn't even see that he was softening up to the blonde, and after all his careful planning, Otogi was not about to let him back out of the game now.

So what perfect way to guarantee his humiliation by getting Kaiba on tape talking about him? Besides, he also wanted his revenge for that cafeteria incident the other day, so he was determined to make that welfare victim pay for what he did to him.

The sound of the main door opening and closing echoed in Otogi's ears, and he was quick to press the record button before getting back on his feet and scrambling to the next available chair, knowing that Kaiba had finally arrived and practically giddy in his excitement.

When Seto walked in, a troubled look on his face, he didn't bother to hang up his blue trench coat at the door as he walked into the living room where he new Otogi was waiting. Taking a seat on the usual chair and leaning back with a sigh, just like the dice master had hoped he would.

Otogi smirked, deciding to just get right to business. No sense in beating around the bush at a time like this after all. "Well?" He asked. "Was he a good fuck, or what?" He asked, knowing that the tape was powerful enough to catch his voice as he spoke.

Seto had to resist the urge to twiddle his fingers. "He was unbelievable." Was all he gave for an answer, still wondering if it was actually real or not.

Otogi frowned. He certainly didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. He just won a bet against him, albeit a bet without a prize, but the right to gloat and throw his loss in his face would usually be prize enough for Kaiba.

So what was wrong?

"You don't seem too happy about it." He said, stating the obvious in an attempt to get him to talk more for the tape.

Kaiba only shrugged, much to the dice master's annoyance.

How could he be happy? It was good, yes. Great even. But still, he took Jou's virginity. And he told him that he loved him to do it.

The blonde obviously trusted him whole heartedly, and he did something as despicable as trick him into bed with him. After all the things the puppy did for him, what kind of person did that make him?

In the beginning he wanted to humiliate him, but wasn't that going just a little too far?

Otogi smirked, still not knowing what his problem was, but having a pretty good idea of how else he could crush the mutt when the time came to tell him about their prank.

Sauntering over to where Seto sat, and putting one leg on either side of him, he lowered himself on him before bringing their lips together for a soft kiss.

What better way to destroy Katsuya then have him listening to a tape of his supposed lover cheating on him?

To his delight, Kaiba responded to the kiss, taking control of it easily enough, but what he didn't know, was that beneath his closed eyelids, it wasn't him he was seeing.

Kaiba was imagining his slim fingers entwined in soft golden hair, kissing the pink lips that would sprout a city accent on command, which belonged to a face that could show you brown eyes so bright you'd think they were made of honey.

Kaiba wasn't kissing Otogi, he was kissing Katsuya.

However, he didn't fully realize that until the kiss was broken off, and a voice that sounded nothing like a city voice spoke huskily in his ear.

"Wanna to fuck?" Otogi whispered seductively, and Kaiba's eyes snapped wide open just as he felt the buttons of his shirt being undone.

His eyes narrowed at the black haired teen. Angered with himself for dozing off like that. "No, get off me." He hissed threateningly, removing his hands from their spot in Otogi's black hair.

Otogi's eyes widened. "What?!" He demanded, both stunned and shocked that Kaiba was actually turning him down. Again.

When he didn't move, Kaiba roughly shoved him off, not at all caring as the dice master landed on the floor with a cry of surprise, and completely sickened with himself for what he was doing as he got to his feet and prepared to leave. "I won't do this anymore." He said simply, walking past him.

Otogi quickly got to his feet and raced to catch up the with the brunet before he could leave, grabbing his arm and holding on tightly. "You must be fucking kidding me!!" He screamed, never believing it would be possible to feel more fury than he was at that very moment.

He expected Kiaba to back out of the game, sure, but the very _last_ thing he expected was to be dumped!

Just what the fuck did that stupid dog do to him?!

"Did I sound like I was joking around to you?" Kaiba asked heartlessly, yanking his arm away. "I don't want you around me anymore, so stay the hell away, and don't bother calling either, I'll know it's you." He said, opening the front door and letting himself out. Closing the door without so much as looking back or saying goodbye, and leaving Otogi standing there in complete shock with what had just happened.

One minute they were talking about how Kaiba had fucked the blonde based on a simple bet, and the next second, right out of nowhere, he breaks up with him!!

What the fuck was going on!?!

Sneering for all he was worth at the door, the dice master screamed out all the hatred he ever felt. Directing it all at the CEO and the dirty fucking slut that stole him from him.

"DAMN YOU!!!!!!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto halfway couldn't believe himself for what he just did, keeping the usual face of calm over his shocked exterior as he drove back home to spend some time with his little brother, thinking over what he just did.

He broke it off with Otogi for Jou. He actually dumped the ignorant fucker for Katsuya.

A small smirk graced his lips at the thought.

It wasn't like he didn't have it coming or anything. With the way he'd been acting lately, shrugging off his brother's accident, getting him to make that stupid fucking bet. He deserved what he got.

He was glad he broke it off with him. Otogi had plenty of other lovers anyway, so it wasn't like it should matter too much. As long as he was getting laid by someone on a daily basis then the dice CEO should be just fine.

But Seto didn't need a million and a half lovers like he did. He only wanted Otogi around for the sex and occasional bit of fun, sure, he'd admit that easily enough. But now he didn't need him anymore, because he had Jou with him.

Someone to be with him, who wouldn't shrug off anything important to him, like his family, as if it wasn't significant enough to be bothered with.

Jou was offering him something that he never actually had before in a relationship. Something more than simple fucking, and while he wasn't too sure of what it was yet, he knew that he wanted it.

Still smirking, or smiling, depending on how you looked at it, Seto checked his watch for the time.

Three-thirty in the afternoon.

That gave him plenty of time to get home, relieve the servants for the day, spend some time with Mokuba, and then get ready for tonight.

He wanted Jou to spend the night with him again, only this time, he wanted to make it better for him. A lot better than the sloppy job he did last night.

"I think I'll give him a call." He said in contentment, honestly looking forward to when he would get to see the blonde next.

**_To Be Continued.............................._**

**_Note: _**Should anyone ever have trouble getting to adult ff,net, then the lemon can also be found at ladycosmos,anifics,com just look in the yugioh section and the story should be there, I post all my other stories there including lemons in case anyone has trouble with the other site

**_Thank You's:_**

**_Thearch: _**OMG! :-) Thank you, I think my ego just went up ten points XD

Angel-Belle: Thank you :-)

Icy Flame: Wow, what a long review, i really enjoyed reading it, and sorry, but I don't think I'll do that to Mokuba just yet :-) And yes, everyone loves Jou! (huggles him)

Ripper860

KitsuneChan8888888:Thank you

xxPetalsAndThorns9xx

Fluffys-sidesick

Fallen to darkness

ChibiSmiles: ya, it takes a while to upload sometimes, and sorry Jackie, but i love angst too much to just let them off the hook that easy XD

FirieGurl: That won't be for another few chapters

swtdreams07

Macbeth's Mistress

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Oh, but I must hurt him! XD It's all part of the fun! (Grins evilly)

Rosepedal711: Yeah, school computers suck, try going to the other site i suggested, school usually overlooks it

Chibified Raven: If the school computer won't let you on AdFF then try the other site i suggested above

Broken Heart 14

Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu

Kiawna: Sure he does! :-)

Johnny Depp Luv: Sorry it took so long

Mou Hitori No Akai: Thank You! :-)

Citcat-chan

Tyri Dragonite

Shin Mao

Blaghearthanyou


	14. Confessions

_**A Not So Innocent Joke **_

_Author: Freewater _

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Fourteen: Confessions

Jou did his best to keep the small limp out of his stride as he made his way home, a big idiotic grin on his face regardless of the small insignificant pain in his backside. Resisting the urge to start humming and skipping his way home in his good mood.

Seto certainly did know how to make his day, that was for sure.

The brunet had called his place a few hours ago, sounding rather needy as he rasped out how much he needed him and wanted him to come over to his place. And since he was unable to deny his dragon anything he wanted, he went over without complaint.

The CEO certainly did seem to be in a good mood when he got there, holding him close and purring in his ear how Mokuba was fast asleep. Knocked out because of all the drowsy pain killers he'd been given, and leaving the two of them all alone with nothing better to do aside from have a little fun.

Jou had to admit, their second time was a helluva lot different then their first. Not in a bad way mind you, in fact it was ten times better then what the blonde had expected considering their first time together had been so rushed in their lust for each other. But this time, Seto had made slow love to him. Taking his time so that there was almost no pain at all in the beginning, and that he nearly drove him wild with his continually growing need for release that the CEO kept on denying him until the very end.

Touching, caressing, stroking, fondling, licking and kissing...

It was fucking fantastic.

It made the blonde's heart ache that he couldn't spend the night snuggled with the brunet like he'd done before, and he could have sworn he saw Seto pouting when he gathered his things and got ready to leave, but when he whipped his head over to get a better view, the look was gone, replaced with a stone face and sad eyes.

He was quick to glomp him, still on the bed and naked beneath the covers, before kissing him gently and telling him that he would see him in the morning for school.

Seto had offered to give him a ride back, but there was still some light out, and Jou was in a good enough mood to walk the forty five minutes back to his place, so he did.

And now that he was almost home, he could see that a few of the lights were on in the house now that it had gotten darker out.

Deciding to skip up the stone stairs and lett out his urge to start humming a cheery little tune now that he was home and no one aside from his old man would hear it, Jou opened up the creaking door before stepping on inside.

"Hey dad." He greeted, seeing his father sitting at the table, eating a tv dinner while looking in the newspaper.

The elder man looked up. "Hey kid." He greeted back, looking back down at the paper in his hands. "You have fun at your friend's?" He asked, taking another bite out of mashed potatoes that he found to be strangely tasty considering they came from a tv dinner.

"Yup!" Jou chirped, taking off his shoes before heading into the kitchen and digging through the freezer for a dinner for himself since he didn't feel like cooking either.

"That's good. So what'd ya's do?" He asked, and Jou froze, but for only a split second before pulling out the box of food he desired and walking over to the microwave.

"Just, uh, hanging out." He explained, trying to hide how nervous he felt as he tried to concentrate on pulling the food from the box so that he could cook it in the microwave. But for some odd reason he couldn't get it open. 'Damn nerves.' He mentally cursed.

His old man didn't seem to notice how tense his son was, considering his face was still in the sports section. So he simply shrugged. "Fine, fine, just don't ever do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a small grin, remembering all the shit he pulled back when he was that age, and knowing his boy would catch the joke.

He found it a bit strange when Jou didn't reply.

Looking up at where his son still stood, he raised an eye at him with how quiet he seemed. "What's wrong?" He asked, eyeing him suspiciously and wondering if his boy had actually gone off to do drugs or some stupid shit like that.

He didn't like it when his boy didn't answer. "Katsuya, what's wrong?" He asked again, putting his paper down and drawing his full attention on his son. A look on his face that said "Don't you dare tell me you've been doing something stupid!"

Jou swallowed, hard, feeling his stomach churn with the new ideas in his head and contemplating what he should do about them.

Should he, or should he not, tell his father about Seto?

They were getting pretty serious into their relationship, and it would come out eventually, so wouldn't it be better if his pop heard it from him first? He was a little afraid of how he'd take it, sure, but his dad was different now. He was sober and reasonable, not a violent alcoholic. So he had nothing to fear, right?

Maybe he should tell him.

"Katsuya?"

Jou blinked, shaking himself out of his little trance and looking clearly at his father again, seeing that he now had his arms crossed while patiently waiting for him to explain himself and tell him that he wasn't out dealing, or slashing tires, or something of the like.

The younger Jonouchi sighed, putting the box of cheap frozen food down on the counter to be forgotten, walking over to the wobbly table and taking a seat across from his old man.

Seeing the almost guilty look on his son's face, the elder Jonouchi's face hardened. "Boy, if you tell me your with that gang again you'll wish you were never born!" He barked furiously, not at all pleased with the idea and hoping that Jou knew better.

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Jou quickly said, bringing his hands up as if to show him his sincerity.

The elder man calmed down a bit, relieved that his boy wasn't into the whole gang thing again, but his suspicion had yet to waver. "Well then, what's wrong?" He asked, hoping it was nothing too serious.

Jou bit his bottom lip, tapping his fingers nervously against the table. "Well uh... Y'know that guy I've been hanging out with lately?" He asked, his heart pounding nervously in his throat as he continually reminded himself that it was now or never.

His father raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?" He asked, wondering why he seemed so nervous all of a sudden.

The blonde let out a shaky breath of air, trying to think about how he should word what he was about to say.

"Well?" His old man pressed.

Jou swallowed. "That guy, his name is Seto, and we've, uh... been seeing each other." He explained slowly.

The older man blinked. "Yeah, I know that. So?" He asked.

Jou blinked at him. There was no way he'd heard that right. "You... you know?"

"Yes," His father replied, looking like he'd just gone insane. "You mentioned him a few days ago."

Jou's shoulders slumped. He knew it was too good to be true.

His dad just didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"No, I don't mean seeing each other as friends," He started back up, watching his father look at him curiously. "I meant seeing each other as... as a couple."

His old man looked a little taken back with the statement. "What?" He asked, wondering if he heard wrong. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Jou started to twiddle his fingers beneath the table. "Seto's kinda my boyfriend, dad." He explained further, keeping his head low.

The elder Jonouchi just couldn't seem to believe what he was hearing. Surely this was only a joke his son was playing on him!

"What do you mean by 'boyfriend?' He asked gruffly. "You mean, _boyfriend_, boyfriend?" He asked, his eyes wide as he awaited the answer.

Jou nodded his head softly, not too sure how he should be reading into his father's tone of voice.

Slowly looking up to get a look at his face, he felt his spirits sink with the look of furious anger that he found.

"You... You're not joking?" He asked, looking a little red in the face.

Jou shook his head, a few internal alarms going off inside his head, but he ignored them to the best of his abilities.

The elder Jonouchi clenched his fists, feeling a rage build within himself that he never knew he was capable of creating.

His son was actually a...!

He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to even think about it like that.

But he needed to think, to set his mind straight and think about what he'd just been told before he ended up doing something stupid.

He turned his eyes away from the boy before him. "Go to your room." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"But dad I–"

"I SAID GO!!" He roared, slamming his open palms on the table and making the items there jump.

Jou stiffened, wasting no time in getting out of his seat and making a mad dash for the stairs. All thoughts of food forgotten as he raced to his room and slammed the door shut, locking himself inside in case something else were to happen.

He kept close to the door after that though, trying to hear what was going on downstairs, not feeling too much better when all that he could make out were a few incoherent mutters before the front door slammed.

The sound of the truck outside following, and Jou raced to his window just in time to see his old man pull out of the driveway before driving off into the night.

His eyes went wide.

Where was he going? He couldn't have been that mad at him. Was he coming back?

But then another thought crossed Jou's mind, one that he wished had stayed away.

What if he was going to the bar?

He tried to shake the ridiculous thought from his head. No, his father wouldn't do that, he'd been sober for so long now, he wouldn't just blow it all away like that simply for finding out that he was gay...

...Would he?

The blonde clenched his eyes shut, leaning against the cold wall of his room before sliding to the floor, tears threatening to engulf him along with the worry he felt.

What if he was going to get drunk? What if Jou just made his father piss away all the progress he'd made just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut for a little while longer?

Jou prayed to God that he wasn't going to a bar, that perhaps he was going to go to a friends house instead or something.

His old man's friends weren't so much better considering all the drinking they did, but it would be ten times better than risking going to the bar.

Jou hated himself then, because if he was going to get drunk, then he would most likely be coming home angry, and wanting to fight, and the last time his father picked a fight with him when he was drunk, he didn't show him any mercy at all.

...He didn't think he could go through something like that again.

Slowly pulling himself into bed, Jou kept the mantra in his head that the door to his room was locked, so even if his father did get drunks and tried to get in to pound the hell out of him for being gay, he probably wouldn't be able to do it.

That thought, while slightly comforting, still did little to help his mood as he tried to stifle his tears and get some rest.

To think, he thought that today was a good day.

**_To Be Continued........................................._**

**_Note: _**I just finished posting this story on nfiction in case anyone has trouble getting to adultff to read the lemons, thank you to Rosepedal711 for reminding me that it's back up :-)

Thank You's:

Kiawna: We'll see

swtdreams07: Hehe

Mou Hitori no Akari: Oh! Thank you! :-)

ChibiSmiles: Haha, little excited are we? I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and I don't really think I have enough fans for any of them to be classified as posers :-), but it's all good i guess. And you WISH Otogi got hit by a car! XD Sorry, but he's still needed

Rosepedal711: Thank You

citcat-chan: :-) thank you!

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: I'm not too sure about the Otogi bedding Jou thing anymore, that was mainly an excuse to get Seto in bed with Jou, so now i think i'm going to stick with the tape idea

Kumori Sakusha Formerly Sealbu: Hope you liked this chapter

FireieGurl: People seem to like that he did

Angel-Belle: This site does not let you put up whole links. I would have to break it up first and add a few things and even then there is no guarantee that they would work. But so far i have this story on three other sites that contain the lemon, do you know what nfiction. com is? one is there

xxPetalsAndThorns9xx: Thank You!

Blagheartedhanyou: :-) Thank you!

SetoKaibaWheeler: Thank you!

Gaarasama: uh, I'll think about it

LegatosPimp: OMG! Thank you! ( **:-) **me on ego trip! XD)

SmilingCynic(11): Ah! Another Ego boost! And to be honest... I don't know, scary eh?

Fallen to Darkness: Thanks

Broken Heart 14: Thank you, I'll keep that in mind

Ralphiere: Excellent, I love happy readers :-)

Fluffys-sidesick: Thanks, hope you like the update

Macduff's Mistress: I was considering doing a chapter like that, but decided against it, so I'm not too sure when the next lemon will be, sorry

Kaira Hesoka: Great, glad to hear that

Johnny-Depp-Luv: I always have Otogi up to no good :-)

Tyri Dragonite: XD I think My Ego went up another ten points! And I love it when people feed my ego! So thank you! thank you!

Shin Mao: Hope you enjoyed the update


	15. What's Best

_**A Not So Innocent Joke **_

_Author: Freewater _

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on Adult ff

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Chapter Fifteen: What's Best_**

Jou was startled awake by a loud crashing sound from downstairs, and for a moment he couldn't help but wonder what was going on and who was making all the noise through his sleep fogged mind.

Then the memory of the previous night came back to him with a vengeance, giving him a pretty good idea of just what was going on downstairs.

He tried to snuggle himself under the covers, as if they would protect him from all the horrible things he couldn't help but think about, but he just couldn't get back to sleep.

It had gone almost deathly quiet downstairs, and that was even worse than the crashing sounds being made from what he guessed to be the kitchen. Because with noise he could at least tell where his father was in the house.

Jou then heard a low mumbling sound, still from in the kitchen, and his spirits sank when he realized that his father was probably drunk. It may have been rather hard to hear from where he was, but the low sounds of incoherent words, most of which made absolutely no sense, was a dead give a way.

Jou felt his bottom lip tremble, and he put a hand over his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears that poured down his cheeks as he suppressed a miserable sob.

His father was drunk, and it was all his fault. He went out and got drunk because he told him that he was gay. He shouldn't have told him, he should have just kept his big mouth shut. Now his old man just lost months worth of hard work at staying sober, hated him for being into guys, and who knew what else.

...And it was all his fault.

Drying his eyes against the sleeve of his pajamas, Jou cleared his face of tears as best as he could before crawling out of bed.

The sun was only just beginning to rise, indicating how early it must be, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, so there was no point in trying.

He needed to see how bad the damage that he caused was.

After quickly dressing in his school clothes, Jou crept as silently as he possibly could down the stairs, wincing every time the floor loudly creaked on him.

When he finally made it down the stairs, a part of him screamed at himself to just run back up to his room, grab his school things and climb out the window to get out of the house. Maybe he could shack up with Seto for a few days until all this just blew over? Surely he wouldn't mind...

'No.' Jou thought, shaking his head against the very idea. 'This is my problem, I'm not gonna drag Seto inta this.' He thought, gathering all the courage he could for what he knew was probably going to come.

Quietly, he tiptoed his way into the kitchen, stopping dead at the sight of his father, sitting slouched over at the old table with a bowl of cereal in front of him, the smell of alcohol wafting out of the room and hitting Jou hard in the face.

Jou looked around the kitchen, and could see a broken plate or two on the floor with all the cupboards wide open, and some spilt milk on the table that was dripping on the floor.

He guessed by the mess that his old man was having a hard time making his breakfast with how drunk he was.

For a split second, he thought that he hadn't been noticed, and that he could leave the house and get to school without any trouble at all, but then his father sharply turned his head up to look at him, and Jou froze.

"Hey, boy." He slurred, turning his head back down to face the soggy cereal before him.

He did feel hungry a few minutes ago, but once he'd finally managed to get his hands to cooperate with him enough to get out the bowl and milk to make the stuff, the hunger was gone, and all he found he could do was stare at the food before him like it was some kind of science experiment rather than something edible.

Jou swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. "H-hey dad." He stuttered, trying as hard as he could to get a hold of himself and fast. His father was drunk, and he had to have full control over himself should the need to run emerge.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, mentally praying that maybe he'd gotten drunk enough to forget just why he went out and got drunk in the first place.

His old man only shrugged. "Don' know, thinkin'." He replied as best as he could, turning back up to face the blurry image that was his son. "C'mere." He sloppily motioned with his hand for Jou to come forward.

Trying as best as he could to keep the sick feeling in his stomach from working its way up, Jou did as he was told, slowly walking forward and stopping when he was at his father's side.

"Sit." He slurred, pushing a chair out next to him where the young blonde could sit.

Nervously, Jou did as he was told again, folding his hands on his lap and hopelessly twiddling his fingers while biting his bottom lip.

He knew what was coming, and he sorely wished that it wouldn't happen, but the odds didn't really seem to be in his favor.

"You really like tha boy?" The older Jonouchi slurred, eyeing him intently as if he was afraid that his son would disappear from his sight in his drunken daze.

Jou knew that he was talking about Seto, and he swallowed hard.

So much for not remembering.

Slowly, he nodded his head. "Yeah dad, I do." He whispered quietly, keeping his head down and his body tense. Waiting for a fist to come at him and keeping on guard for it.

The fist never came.

"Why?"

Jou looked up at where his old man sat, looking at him with something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place. Either because of the alcohol or the emotions he was feeling, he didn't know.

In fact, he was a little speechless.

"I... I-I don't know." He said with a nervous shrug. "I just really like him is all." He explained as best as he could.

There was no real reason why he felt the way he did about Seto, he just did. No words could actually describe it.

Instead of getting angry, like what Jou had been expecting, his father only nodded his head. "Okay." He mumbled, and then, to the blonde's ultimate shock, sniffled a bit. "F'that's what you want." Was all he got out before putting his head down and started to sob drunkenly.

Jou blinked, a worried look gracing his face as he got up from his seat and took a tentative step forward. "Dad?" He asked worriedly, reaching his hands out to touch his shoulders but restraining himself from doing so at the last minute.

He just didn't understand it! Why was he crying? Was he hurt? Was it something he did? What was wrong??

Then, without warning, the older man reached out before grabbing his son around the waist and hugging him tightly. "M'sorry boy," He choked. "M'a bad father!" He cried, and Jou's eyes went wide before he hugged him back.

"You're not a bad father!" He cried back, suddenly knowing where the drunken fit of depression was coming from.

Jou wasn't too sure if his babbled apologies were a reflection of what he really thought of himself, especially because he was drunk, but he didn't want to take the chance that they were and he did nothing about them. "You-you're the greatest dad ever." He sobbed back, a little surprised with himself for the show of emotion he was starting to display as well.

He was just so happy that his father wasn't about to hit him over his preferences, and while he wasn't too sure that would stay the same once he sobered up, for now, he decided to just enjoy the fact that his old man was accepting him for what he was.

Jou's father took one teary eyed look around the kitchen, and he wasn't too pleased with the mess he created. "Look what I did." He moaned pitifully, and Jou took a look around as well, shaking his head with how insignificant the mess suddenly seemed.

"It's no big deal dad." He said softly, pulling him to his feet. "I'll clean it up later." He explained, hoping to make him feel better as he led him into the livingroom.

There was no way he'd be able to get his old man up the stairs and into his bedroom without dropping him or something, so he didn't want to risk trying it. He'd have to get him to rest on the couch.

With only a bit of difficulty, Jou managed to get him to lay down, finding it easy to get him to sleep since his father had been out all night anyway. All he had to do was get him to lay down on his stomach before running upstairs to get the spare blanket to cover him with and he was out like a light, despite the fact that he seemed to wide awake with his misery only moments before.

Jou seriously hoped that drunk or not, his father meant what he was saying when he said it was alright for him to love Seto, and that when he woke up he wouldn't be too mad at him, or go after the next can of beer he found.

The blonde couldn't help but sigh.

He was right back down to square one again.

His Alcoholics counselor would simply _love_ that!

Jou sighed. At least he didn't get violent on him. There was that little upside he had to it all. And there was no way he could leave for school, what if he got sick while he was gone?!

Quickly making up his mind on the subject, Jou picked up the phone and called the school, giving the best impression of his father that he could when he called himself in sick, and then called the store his father worked at before explaining to them that he wouldn't be in that day.

Luckily the woman who picked up the phone didn't seem to mind, so that let the both of them off the hook for their daily responsibilities at least.

When Jou started to clean up the mess in the kitchen, as quietly as he could to keep from waking his dad, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

If his father really was excepting him, then he wouldn't have to hide Seto from him anymore, and they could come and go whenever they pleased.

In fact, he couldn't wait until school got out so he could call the brunet and tell him all about it! Surely he'd be excited to know that his father had no problem with them!

Right?

**_To Be Continued......................................_**

**A.N:** Okay, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I honestly didn't think it had been that long until I got an e-mail this morning saying: wHERE RU! WE NEED 2KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.

So anyway, sorry about that, but I had to do a few revisions on my book and then write the next chapter for that story before getting to this one, and then there was the whole (am I going to let him hurt Jou, or not?) question to worry about, and sorry that this chapter may have sucked a bit, but I only just started it today, so I didn't get a chance to do my _thing_ to it.

Also, the end of the prank will be coming in the next couple of chapters, though I'm not too sure when and how, but I'll figure it out.

Also again, a while ago I was wondering if anyone ever bothered to read the thank you's I normally post, not that it matters, In all honesty I don't really care it's just the polite thing to do, but the other day I was a bit surprised to find that people not only read them, but then get mad at me when they think their names not on them, so if there's anyone I ever miss with the Thank You notes, then I'll say it now.... I'm sorry. But as far as I know I've never missed anyone, and if you can't find your name then look again, because I copy them directly from the review page.

**_Thank You's:_**

Koneko(1): Sorry that it took so long, but you might want to get used to that, because I have practically one test every two days for the next month or so, so I need to put in time to study

j-rawker: Ah thank you so much! :-) But don't bomb Iceland!

Jess: that's because I love torturing my readers!

Ripper860: Thank you!

Obscured Illusions: Sorry about that, but that's just how I'm doing it

SmilingCynic: Sorry, he went to the bar ;;

Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Otogi makes an easy bad guy :-)

citcat-chan: Sort of, but not really

fluffys-sidesick: Glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one

ChibiSmiles: Hahaha, well you're lucky, your dad only thinks your going through a phase, if my parents ever found out about what I write about then I'm sure they would disown me, or just be extremely pissed off. I tried using that whole "Two girls is hot for you" explanation when i was standing up for my gay friend, but he's an idiot and thinks there's a difference, (sigh) oh well

Aki Ross: I'm very glad you enjoyed it, and I'm trying to make this story just as good, if not better, but the ideas aren't really coming like they were before

xxPetalsAndThorns9xx: Heh, well I didn't hurt him :)

Mou Hitori no Akai: Thank You! :-)

Angel-Belle: Thank you, and don't cry.... yet

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: No luck at all, so I decided to give him a break

TsukasaTheFoaminian: I like being evil! And I was kinda hoping the chapter name would throw people off :-)

FireieGurl: sorry, he went

Xiaolang's Ying Fa:  Glad you liked that :-) And sorry it took so long to update

Macduff's Mistress: Probably not what you expected huh?

Yami Neko: Thank you, and Otogi won't be leaving anytime soon I'm sorry to say

Kiharu-sama: I'm very glad your enjoying it, and I'll see what I can do about more fics

Chibified Raven: Thank you, hoped you enjoyed this chapter

Kumori Sakusha: Aw, C'mon! I'm mean, but I always compensate with happy endings! :-)

SetoKaibaWheeler: Yeah... I know

Broken Heart 14: I thought about hurting him, but then decided against it

Rosepedal711: I know, porr kid ;;

Kiawna: Nah, it was for the best

Ahja Reyn: ........o.0....woah

Tyri Dragonite: Sure you can have him :-) Just don't _innocent play_ with him to badly, I still need him for the story ;-)

Panda Doru: The Geek God: Yeah, poor guy

Johnny-depp-luv: I think excitedly is a word, and the revelation of the prank will happen in the next chapter or two... or three

Shin Mao: Seto will get a bit worried, but thats about it


	16. Another Day

_**A Not So Innocent Joke **_

_Author: Freewater _

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Chapter Sixteen: Another Day_**

When the school bell finally rang, signaling the end of all classes and allowing the students the freedom they so desperately required, Kaiba found himself almost running to get out, but caught himself in time to keep his pace at a fast walk.

Otogi had done nothing but follow him around all day, and it had gotten so bad that he'd long ago become paranoid that he would eventually find the dice master outside his stall while he was going to bathroom or something.

He'd never been more thankful that he was good at hiding his emotions, other than the usual anger he displayed that is, otherwise his face would be in the front page of every newspaper in town, depicting him with wide eyes and a pale face, and he could just see the headlines:

"Seto Kaiba, great and fearless CEO... seen a ghost?"

He snorted at the thought.

Those idiots at the press _would_ be stupid enough to print something like that too.

When he finally made it to his limo, actually letting out a happy sigh that Otogi hadn't followed him, he was quick to get inside and lock the door, just to be on the safe side.

"Where to, boss?" The driver asked, looking at his employer through the rearview mirror.

Seto rubbed at his eyes, contemplating the question.

He didn't feel like heading home just yet, knowing perfectly well that Otogi would not only be waiting for him at his front door long before he could get there, but there would also be about a thousand messages on his machine with the Dice Master's voice on each and every one of them.

He groaned at the thought. That was the last thing he needed. Being forced to look through all those messages for ones of actual importance just didn't seem too appealing, and plus, he was kind of worried as to where his puppy was.

He wasn't in school, and a quick and threatening interrogation of the school's secretary told him that the blonde's father had called him in sick, and he couldn't help but feel a little worried, wondering if what he had was serious.

Kaiba knew that the nurse he hired would take good care of Mokuba until he got back, and his little girlfriend was no doubt with him by now as well, seeing as how grade school kids got out earlier than the high school students, so he could wait a little while longer until he got back from his little trip.

"Take me to Katsuya's house." He ordered gruffly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the rough knock on his front door, Jou was quick to scramble out of the livingroom before running to get it as fast as he could. Not wanting the noise to bother his father who had a severe migraine from all the alcohol he'd consumed, and had only just gotten back to sleep.

When he opened the door though, he was just a little surprised to see Seto on the other side, and the CEO had been just as surprised at the sight of him, having thought that his blonde puppy was sick, he hadn't expected him to answer the door.

"Kaiba?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" The blue eyed teen asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Jou only blinked at him. Where in the hell had _that_ come from? "Uh, Kaiba? What're ya talking about?" He asked, still confused to the point where he started to get a headache of his own.

"You're father called you in sick. Why aren't you in bed?" Seto demanded, folding his arms as he awaited his answer.

It was then that something in Jou's mind seemed to click. The memory of how he'd called himself in too sick to go to school coming back, and he grinned broadly at the thought that Seto seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being.

"I'm not sick, Kaiba," He explained, watching the CEO's face drop, waiting for an explanation. "My old man got really wasted last night, and he needs me here ta look after him, so I called myself in sick." He finished.

"Oh." Was all Kaiba said, fighting off the blush creeping on his cheeks with how badly he'd embarrassed himself just then.

Jou, obviously haven taken note of how much pinker his face seemed, grinned like an idiot before wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck. "Were you worried about me?" He cooed, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before moving to his jaw line and neck.

"Mmmm, maybe." Seto purred, enjoying the treatment as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's thin waist.

Jou continued to tease the sensitive area of skin on his lover's neck, opening his mischievous eyes to get a good look at the erotic scene before him.

Nothing too drastic, just Seto with his eyes closed, looking relaxed with his neck held out for him to kiss, letting out the faintest of moans as he did.

"Fuck Jou." Kaiba purred, as happy as a kitten with the way Jou's hands started to roam around over his body.

The blonde then stopped his actions, looking up at him with a familiar glint in his eyes. "Only if ya want to." He said as seductively as he could.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open, looking down at him in slight shock. "What about your father?" He asked.

Jou brought his head up, kissing at the CEO's parted lips. "He's sleepin'... he'll be fine... for a few minutes." He said between kisses.

'Ah, so the puppy has a quickie in mind.' Kaiba inwardly chuckled. "Are we going to your room?" He asked.

Jou broke off the kiss, looking at him in slight shock.

Damn. He hadn't thought of where they were going to do it, and his room looked like a pigsty, so there was no way he could properly make love to his boyfriend in there!

Quickly looking around for a suitable spot, he was a little pleased to find Kaiba's limo not far off down the street.

Jou grinned at the sight of it, grabbing Kaiba by the hand and leading him down the stone steps of his house. "Nah, we can do it in your limo." He said as he dragged him along.

"WHAT?!" Seto spat, stunned at the very notion. "JOU! There's a driver in there!" He shouted.

Katsuya only grinned. "So? Can't you put up one of those glass thingy's so he can't hear us?" He asked innocently.

Kaiba blinked. "Well... yeah..."

"So then lets go!" The blonde shouted impatiently, getting increasingly hot and already turned on to the point where normal thought was impossible.

He _really_ wanted to have sex!

After opening the limo door and diving inside, both teens were quick to lock lips again.

"Where to, boss?" The driver asked, his voice sounding bored, indicating that he had yet to look in the mirror to see what was going on.

"Nowhere!" Seto panted, pressing a small button in the door that activated the tinted window. "Do not go anywhere!" Was the last thing the driver heard before he looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that the tinted glass had been put down, preventing him from seeing or hearing anything that was happening in the backseat.

It only took him a total of ten seconds to figure out what his employer was most likely doing, and his eyes widened at the thought.

To try and take his mind off of it, he turned the radio to his favorite station before just blaring it as loud as he could to drown out his own thoughts.

The last thing he needed inside his head was a mental picture of two naked teenagers.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Quick Note:** If you want to read the lemon then go to nfiction. com because for some odd reason **_adult _**is not letting me log in just now, so that's where it'll be until I can post it, and if you can't find it then don't panic, it's a pretty flimsy lemon.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When Jou found the strength to, he lifted himself up enough to have Seto's softening shaft slide out of him. Suppressing a wince, he sat down beside him before cuddling him.

"I missed you." Kaiba admitted, kissing his the top of his golden head.

Jou snickered. "Ya saw me yesterday!" He pointed out.

Seto only shrugged. "I know, but still." He said, hearing the blonde sigh in contentment, nuzzling his face in his chest.

'Just like a puppy.' Seto thought, fondly running his fingers through his blonde hair.

It was then that Jou looked up at him. "You wanna go to tha dance on Friday?" He asked out of nowhere.

Kaiba stopped what he was doing, frozen and shocked at the simple suggestion. "The dance?" He asked, and Jou nodded his head.

The dance. He'd forgotten all about it. It was the same dance he and Otogi were going to humiliate Jou at. Would it really be safe to take him there? He didn't know if Otogi was going or not. He did know that the dice master was still rather pissed at him for dumping him, but was he bitter enough to try and ruin what he had with Jou?

Looking down into his glowing amber eyes, Seto found that he simply could not say no to him. If Otogi did show up, then it would be his word against his, and since Jou was more likely to believe him over the guy he'd accused of practically stalking him, that made it safe enough.

"Sure, why not?" He asked, looking down at his puppy fondly.

Jou almost squealed, but instead, he opted for simply glomping the blue eyed teen before him, kissing his lips hard in thanks.

"That's great, Seto!" He cried. "Everyone will be there too! Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, it'll be great! We'll have so much fun!" He babbled, not really seeing the CEO pale at him until he spoke.

"Your friends will be there?" He asked, slightly mortified by the very idea.

Jou shrugged. "'Course they'll be there, you don't have ta worry or nothin', they already know about us." He explained.

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." He said. "The last thing I need is for them gawking at me and asking annoying questions when I get there with you on my arm." He said, and once again, Jou only grinned, lovingly kissing his cheek before grabbing his pants and putting them back on. He'd never taken off his shirt, so that was already dealt with.

"I'd better get back now. I need ta check on my old man." He explained, half enjoying the disappointed look on his lover's face.

Jou leaned in to softly kiss him. "I love you." He whispered with a smile.

Kaiba smirked. "Hn, I love you too, mutt."

"Hey!" Jou cried in mock outrage, slapping him lightly in the back of his head before kissing him again.

"Love you, see ya tomorrow." He said, opening the door to let himself out, waving at him and smiling brightly before shutting it.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Kaiba said, almost dreamily as he leaned back in his seat, pulling his pants back on before reopening the tinted window, and upon yelling at the driver to turn down the radio, gave him the order to take him home.

_**To Be Continued............................................**_

**_A.N:_** Okay, once again I'm going to apologize for how long updates are taking, but to be completely honest, I'm beat. It took me ten hours last night to fix my book before I could upload it to lulu (cries), so that's why I've been so busy lately, and for those of you reading NEVER AGAIN, the updates on that story are going to be a while too since I'm now helping Herve with one of his stories

Anyway, if anyone wants to take a look at the book I wrote, here's the link

http: www.lulu. com/ Rosko

**Note:** Put two brackets in between the : and the w

Thank You's:

**Seto Kaiba's My Babe johnny dep luv Rosepedal711 Ripper860 citcat-chan fluffys-sidesick Angel-Belle smoondigiboy Ahja Reyn Smoocher of Evil Shadowy Fluffball Yukiko-Angel Kitsune ) Ralphiere Panda Doru: The Geek God Gaarasama Kiawna Chibified Raven Kakarots-Frying-Pan Broken Heart 14 Macduff's Mistress Kiharu-sama Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu johnny depp luv (lazy to sign in) Kaira Hesoka Tyri Dragonite Shin Mao**

Thank YOU!!! (hugs)


	17. More Than Enough Trouble

_**A Not So Innocent Joke **_

Author: Freewater

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Seventeen: More Than Enough Trouble

When Seto opened the door to his estate, stepping inside the vast space he called home before taking off his shoes and dawning a pair of light blue slippers, anyone close to him would have noticed how much lighter his step seemed as he headed for Mokuba's room. Wanting to check on his little brother before getting some work done for the day.

Of course, there weren't many people who were close to the CEO, so as he passed the odd servant or two caught in his path as he walked by, they were all quick to scramble out of his way. Regardless of the fact that he wasn't wearing his usual threatening sneer, but rather a face of contentment.

When he made it to the room marked "Mokuba" with blue letters over the oak door, he knocked softly to let him know he was there before entering without waiting for an answer.

He was not at all pleased to see his brother out of bed, but rather on the floor playing video games with Hoshi.

The regular scowl returned as he stared at where his brother lay on his stomach on front of the tv. Frozen at the sight of his older brother in slight fear of receiving a punishment for not being able to get back into bed fast enough.

Seto crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Mokuba..."

"Aw, c'mon Seto! I'm fine enough to be out of bed for a few minutes! We weren't doing anything but sitting here! Honest! I--"

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled halting his brother's rant before it could go on any further. "First of all, turn off the game, and secondly, get back into bed. You're grounded for a week." He said coldly, ignoring the miserable groan the black haired boy emitted before reaching over and pressing the off button on his game.

He didn't care what explanations his brother had to offer, he could have worsened his injury being up and about like he was.

Hoshi was quick to get to her feet, coming to the defense of her friend. "Please don't get him into trouble, Kaiba-san. It was all my fault!"

Seto quirked an eye at the little red head before him, wondering what she was talking about. "Explain." He demanded simply.

Hoshi swallowed hard. "W-well, I said that I thought he looked fine enough to play a few games, so I helped him out of bed." She explained timidly, rubbing her arm in slight shame once she thought over her actions. "But I didn't think it would be that big of a deal! Honest!"

Seto thought over her words for a moment, turning his blue eyes back to where his brother still lay. Looking at his little girlfriend like she'd just gone insane on him for taking the blame for him like that.

He let out a sigh of annoyance, turning his eyes up towards the ceiling before asking God why he had to deal with such children on a daily basis.

If Hoshi was partly responsible then it would be a lot harder to punish Mokuba. He couldn't separate the two of them, she was his only friend after all, and it wasn't like he could punish her. She wasn't his to punish!

So then, what to do?

Thinking it over for a few minutes, and still coming up with nothing, Seto scowled deep. Realizing that he had nothing to work with.

He then walked over to where Mokuba still lay on the floor, helping him to his feet and then into bed since the bulky cast over his leg complicated that for him. All traces of his previous anger forgotten.

"I'll let you off this time Mokuba," He started, throwing him a warning glare after watching a bright smile appear on his face. Just to keep him on his toes. "But if I ever catch you out of bed again, I don't care what your little girlfriend says, you _will_ be grounded, and no visitors will be allowed over either." He threatened, watching the ebony haired boy put his head down.

"Have I made myself clear?" Seto asked, looking at the both of them this time to show them that he meant business.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison. Both heads down now to hide their sad eyes.

Nodding in approval, Seto grunted a "Good" before deciding to send Hoshi home for the day so his brother could help him pick out something to wear.

He would see to firing the woman in charge of Mokuba's care later.

Mokuba, still a bit saddened that his red headed friend had to leave a bit early, yet having seen the punishment coming a mile away, simply said a sad goodbye to her with little complaint as she packed up her things and left. Promising to visit him first thing after school the next day.

Rather than getting a stern talking to for being out of bed, like what Mokuba had been expecting, his brother instead got out his wheelchair for him before helping him inside and wheeling him out of the room.

"Uh, big brother?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

"I need your help with something." He answered simply, turning down the corner that led to his room.

Mokuba blinked, turning his head to look up at him. His brother very rarely needed help with anything, so what could it be? "Help with what, Seto?" He asked. Genuinely curious about it.

A part of Kaiba didn't want to tell his brother what the problem was, but he was the only person in the world, aside from Katsuya that is, whom he could genuinely trust to give him an honest opinion.

He'd been to plenty of company parties and special events in the past, but this was a school dance, and he would need a bit of help from someone who'd actually been to one of those before.

With a sigh, Seto explained himself. "I'm taking Jou to the highschool dance, and I need you to help me pick something out to wear."

The black haired boy was a bit taken back with the answer, but then his shock wore off, and he burst out laughing.

Kaiba glared down at him, but Mokuba knew better than to take any of his glares seriously, so the laughter continued.

"You-you're actually going to a _school_ dance?!" He roared, so hard that he didn't even notice when they entered his brother's room as tears streaked down his cheeks.

Seto grunted. "Yes." He said simply, putting the breaks on the wheelchair before walking over to his closet and opening it up to look for something suitable inside.

Thankfully, after about a minute or so of throwing certain outfits onto his oversized bed, Mokuba's laughter had died down to light snickers.

The black haired boy simply couldn't help himself when he laughed. The very idea that his big, cold, hard as rock brother, would actually be attending an event meant to be fun, but also require him to jump around and make a fool of himself on the dance floor in public was just too funny!

Mentally picturing it inside his head, Mokuba started laughing again. Though this time, was able to hold back his tears.

"Are you going to help me out or not?" Seto snapped, examining an old, shining black leather trench coat that he'd found in the back of his closet.

During the dance there would be a lot of darkness and flashing lights, so it would do well if he were to wear it. The lights could reflect and shine off the coat, complimenting him rather nicely he was sure...

... But did he really want to draw that kind of attention to himself?

"What do you think of this one, Mokuba?" He asked the snickering boy, holding up the coat for him to see.

Mokuba, his snickers suddenly stopping, cocked his head at it. "I don't know. Are you just going to show up in it, or dance in it?" He asked. Thinking that if he were to be dancing in it then, gravity defying or not, it would get in his and everyone else's way.

Kaiba snorted. "I won't be dancing."

Mokuba's eyes widened slightly. "What? Why?" He asked, wondering why he would bother even going to a school dance if he wasn't going to be doing any dancing.

Wasn't that the whole point?

Kaiba sighed, not really wanting to explain himself, but with how persistent his brother could be, he knew that he had no choice. "You and I both know I can't dance to save your life. I'll only go out for the slow dances with him, and that will be it." He explained.

Mokuba blinked at him thoughtfully. "They don't have too many slow dances compared to the fast ones at schools, Seto. Are you sure Jou really wouldn't mind that?"

Kaiba chuckled dryly, pulling out another trench coat that matched the blue from his favorite duel monster card. "I doubt he'll mind it too much. You should see the way _he_ dances!" He chuckled, finding that despite how much he despised dancing, he was actually looking forward to his little date with the puppy dog regardless.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otogi smirked victoriously at his desk. Pressing the button on the side of his laptop that would open it up and allow him to retrieve the final disk from inside. Happy that all the information from on it had been saved onto his computer, he snapped the piece of shining plastic in half before throwing it in the trash with the others.

That done, he got out his little tape recorder again and pressed the record button on it before playing the information on his computer.

Should the mutt not believe what he'd heard, he would simply keep the files safe on his laptop to show him later.

That should be enough to end his and Kaiba's little prank, as well as get back at the CEO for daring to humiliate and betray him halfway through it.

What Kaiba had been unaware of whenever they were together, was that all along his estate were a series of video cameras. Meant for the dice master's protection, but also to look at later should he get bored and want to watch any of the people he'd recently fucked.

... And that included Kaiba.

Every kiss, blowjob, fuck, you name it, was all now safely stored on his computer, and was now being transferred on the tape he was going to give to Jonouchi.

Hell, even all the times they simply sat around insulting the rotten little flea bag were on there, and some of the things Kaiba had said about him were atrocious. Even by his standards.

"Ugly fucking mutt."

"Disease ridden mongrel."

"Worthless, waist of air."

And hell, even "Poster child for abortion."

Kaiba _really_ hated him back then, and he was going to make sure that Katsuya knew that.

It was enough to put a smile on Otogi's face as he finished splicing in everything he and Kaiba had said about him. Even when it appeared as if Kaiba was starting to like him he still said things that would ruin his relationship with the dog.

Hn. Together or not, no one really liked being told that your boyfriend was running around calling you "a good fuck" to your enemies.

This was going to be perfect.

He couldn't wait to get the blonde alone.

Otogi smiled to himself, more ideas of what sabotage he could cause running through his brain.

Wouldn't it just be delightful if he could somehow convince the blonde that he was a victim as well? Heh, make the dog his to teach Kaiba a lesson about fucking around with him, and it wasn't like he stopped being curious about his skills in bed since that day Kaiba told him about his blowjob.

Oh, this really would be a lot of fun!

**_To Be Continued..............................._**

**_A.N:_** Okay, I'm pretty sure that a while back I said that I wouldn't make it so that Otogi would go after Jou, but I guess I changed my mind because I'm running out of ways to keep this story at least mildly interesting, and it isn't often when I find myself with writers block, but alas, it was bound to happen sooner or later. That's why I'd be welcome to whatever suggestions you all may have to offer **:-)**

_**Thank You's:**_ P.S: Sorry, But I won't be responding to all of them today due to lack of time, and for those of you who want to know, I only put your name in the thank you section if you reviewed on this site, because I just can't go all over the internet to find names to put here, sorry for that.

**Chibified Raven** Ah, don't worry about it, not a big deal, and unfortunately my thanksgiving was about a month ago, ;) I'm Canadian you see lol, but I hope your time off was good

**Seto Kaiba's My Babe **

**fluffys-sidesick **

**Angel-Belle **

**Broken Heart 14 **

**Shadowy Fluffball**

**Lone Ronin** No, I won't be doing it that way since too many people already guessed it, I supposed I was being way to obvious about it, but it will happen a bit differently, and thank you :-)

**Aki Ross**

I'm sorry to say that I've never heard of that anime

**Shin Mao **

**Rosepedal711 **

**Lady Dragon **

**Kibethan **

**citcat-chan **

**xxPetalsAndThorns9xx**

**fallen to darkness **

**blaqheartedstar **

**Mou Hitori no Akari(14, 16)** hmmm, sorry about that, you must have reviewed either on another site or on an earlier chapter, I saw your name on chappie 14, but not 15, and since I usually copy and paste to get names quicker that's what probably happened, so the chapter number is there now

**Ahja Reyn **

**Macduff's Mistress **

**Ralphiere **

**Kiharu-sama **

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu **

**Kakarots-Frying-Pan **

**SmilingCynic **

**Ripper860**


	18. Ready To Dance?

_**A Not So Innocent Joke **_

Author: Freewater

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Eighteen: Ready To Dance?

By the time Jou made it out the door from his house and took off for the game shop to meet up with Yugi and Yami, he couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped from his throat.

His father had since gotten better from his little reunion with the bottle, but a small part of the blonde wished that his father would stay bed ridden for just a bit longer.

A very small part.

He was glad that his old man was accepting him and everything, but ever since he woke up and the hangover dispersed there have been nothing but questions!

Are you happy like this? Are you sure this is what you want? Is this Seto character being good to you? Are you being good to him? And so on, and so forth. But he simply REFUSED to tell him who was the _quote_ GIRL, of the relationship _unquote_. Just thinking about it made jou groan in embarrassment. He'd so far been on the bottom during his and Seto's little sex romps, but that didn't make him a girl, did it?

Jou groaned again. 'I'll have ta tell Seto that I want the top next time.' He thought to himself as he went. Glad to see the shop finally come into view.

Thankfully, tonight was the night of the school dance that Seto had promised to attend with him, so he had a reason to get out of the house while his father went over the twelve steps again. First, he was going to meet up with Yugi and Yami, who would help him look good for his date.

The dance wasn't formal by any means, but he still wanted to look good and wear something other than the usual school uniform that he had.

Once he finally made it to the front door, all it took was one quick ring of the bell and five seconds of waiting before the door burst wide open and a smiling and excited Yugi greeted him.

"Hey, Jou! Glad you made it!" He chirped, stepping aside to let his smiling friend inside.

"Yeah, for a minute I thought I was going ta be late gettin' here." Jou admitted sheepishly, a big excited grin on his face as he was let up the stairs to Yugi's room. Inside was Yami, who was currently going through all his leather clothes and sorting all the belts he would be wearing by size.

The former pharaoh didn't even need to turn his head to know that he was there, and he greeted him simply while continuing to busy himself.

"Jou." He greeted.

Jou raised a hand to him even though he wasn't looking. "Hey Yami. Lookin' forward ta tha dance?" He asked, remembering that this would be the first real social event he would be going to since being separated from Yugi's body not too long ago.

Yami only grunted, but that wasn't enough to let Jou in on how he was feeling about the subject matter, so Yugi came in and explained. Not bothering to keep his voice down to whisper. "He doesn't really want to go. He's only going because I'm going and he doesn't want me to have to worry about anymore bullies."

Jou blinked, his eyes hardening at the mention of anyone bullying his best friend.

It was a real sore spot he had on the subject. Not just because he couldn't stand to see that sort of thing, happening to any of his friends for that matter, but it was mainly the fact that he used to be one of the bullies that Yugi would have to watch out for, and his way to make amends for that was by protecting him from anyone else who tried to play the tough guy on him.

"What bullies? Has anyone been hassling ya, Yug'?" The blonde demanded hotly, getting into fight mode should the need for a few fists arrive.

Yugi laughed somewhat nervously. "Um, no. Not since you took care of those guys for me last week." He explained. A hand behind his head of tri-colored hair in embarrassment at the recollection.

A blank look of confusion crossed over Jou's eyes for a few seconds, but then he remembered what he was talking about. "Oh! Those guys?" He asked, looking back at where Yami still had his back turned, looking down at his clothes laid out on his bed for him to examine.

The grin that appeared on his face was enormous. "Aw, does Yami wanna protect his aibou?" He teased, watching with a certain satisfaction as the darker of the two Yugi's tensed up slightly.

Jou just couldn't help it, he thought it was cute the way he hovered over and worried about Yugi the way he did, so it made quite a bit of sense that he would actually drag himself out of the house for something other than school or a duel to go to one of the noisy events he always claimed to hate.

Yami came from a time of sand, soft sounds, soft music, horses, camels and carriages. The most crowded of places he would ever be in back at Egypt five thousand years ago would probably be the market place. That explained why he didn't really like all the flashing lights in the dark with loud rock, punk, and pop music playing over the sound of hundreds of yelling and screeching students. Which was always just fine in Yugi's book, considering that he too was a bit of a quiet person, but he did want to go out once in a while.

Yami only let out a grunt of annoyance in response, hearing Yugi giggle in amusement from behind him.

Oh the fun they had at his expense. 'Yugi should consider himself lucky I think he's worth it.' Yami thought to himself, finally deciding upon what he would be wearing to the school dance.

Jou continued to grin when he turned back to Yugi. "Hey, can I use some of your hair gel?" He asked. Deciding that he might as well do something with the mop of unruly blonde hair he had before he forgot.

Yugi only shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not." He said, walking over to his wooden dresser before opening it up and pulling out and small tub of clear gel. "Just don't use too much, it's pretty strong stuff." He explained, handing it to him.

Jou took one good look at Yugi's hair, and then down to look at the tub of gel in his hands. "I'll say." He mumbled, walking off to the bathroom where he could do his hair thing in front of a mirror.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto Kaiba hated people. He really did hate them, especially students in general. They were almost as bad as the press, and that in itself was enough to make him snarl in a rage with the amount of pimple faced brats who decided he was the most interesting thing to stare at for the moment.

So it was his first time at one of the stupid loser events the school decided to hold. Big deal. Did each and every moron who showed up really have to look at him like he was some kind of freakin' alien just for sitting there?!

He knew it had nothing to do with his choice of clothing. They were almost the exact same style of clothes, belts and coats he wore on a regular basis. It was just because he showed up. The fact that he held annual charity, business and employee balls and for some reason decided to show up to a simple school dance was the thing that was attracting so much attention to him.

He'd only been sitting at a spare seat in the gym for a good solid fifteen minutes, and in that time he'd had to sneer, snarl, and tell at least eight girls and five boys to fuck off.

Idiots. Like he would actually dance with any of those pathetic losers. None of them were really interested in him anyway. They only wanted the satisfaction of running off to tell their giggling, idiot friends that they had actually danced with the Seto Kaiba. Bringing them their fifteen minutes of fame before sending them back off into the land of the unknown asshole who's sole purpose in life was to try and cling and claw onto other people in the sad attempt at getting noticed. Where no one knew who they were and cared what they did.

Kaiba sighed. Taking a sip of his coke that he'd bought from a vendor. 'Fuck I hate these people.' He thought miserably, checking his watch for the tenth time and still wondering what was taking his puppy so long in getting there.

While he sat there, arms folded and still scowling in an attempt to keep the roaches away, he could see one very brave blonde sauntering towards him out of the corner of his eye, and he scowled harder.

"Hey there, wanna dance--"

"I said fuck off–!"

Kaiba's eyes instantly went wide when he whipped his head over to get a look at whoever it was to annoy him this time, only to find that it had been Jou! Only he didn't look like Jou at all! He look simply... stunning.

His hair had been gelled, that much was certain. Just enough to bring some order to the usually unruly mess, with a few hints at spiking on the sides and back.

His clothes were different as well. Unlike the normal school uniform or battle city wear he'd sport around, he was in what appeared to be a tight leather shirt with no sleeves, and a pair of black jeans so tight they might as well have been spray painted on him. Showing off his muscles and curves quite nicely.

Jou's face also looked somewhat different. Only what appeared to be a hint of eyeliner on him, not enough to be noticeable, but just enough to bring out his glowing eyes, and while he didn't appear to be wearing any other kind of makeup, he must have used some type of cream or special face wash, because one hand cupping the blonde's cheek was all it took to show him how soft it felt.

Jou burst out laughing at the reaction he received from his lover, highly amused by it as he took the hand holding onto his cheek and led his dazed form onto the dance floor.

"Glad ya like what ya see, Seto." He snickered. Purposely putting one of the brunet's hands on his lower back, just to see the reaction he would get out of him.

Kaiba blinked at him, and then he smirked. Lowering his hand just a bit more to make his puppy blush as they swayed together once a soft song came on. "I like what I'm seeing very much." He purred, eager to get the night started now that all the moron students of the school could see that he was with someone and leave him alone, but then his curiosity peeked.

"What's with the eyeliner?" He asked, a trace of amusement in his voice.

Jou groaned. "It was Yug's idea." He accused. "I knew you would notice it! He said you wouldn't!" The blonde cried, obviously a tad embarrassed at being caught wearing the stuff.

With that, Kaiba chuckled. "Don't worry about it, pup. I think you look very... pretty." He snickered the last part.

Jou blinked. Had Seto just cracked a joke? He had! 'Miracles really DO exist!'

While proud of his brunet lover for the wisecrack, Jou still felt the need to punish him for making fun of him like that. "Ha, ha, ha. I'd watch it if I were you," He warned. "Don't forget you need me."

The smile slipped from Seto's face, being replaced by genuine curiosity. "Need you? For what?" He asked.

What could the blonde have that he needed?

"Nothing much, just ta get ya off at night."

That would be it.

Kaiba visibly paled at the threat. Putting on a mock frown as he stared down at him. Not at all pleased with the thought of getting cut off. "You wouldn't."

Jou smirked. "Wanna bet?"

Seto decided that he didn't want to press his luck, so he shook his head. "No." He squeaked, causing more bubbling laughter to erupt from Jou's throat as they continued to dance amongst the crowd. The most envied and graceful couple on the dance floor, being watched and admired by many of the other dancers there.

What they didn't know, was that off in a corner, Otogi waited. Not at all admiring what he was seeing unlike the other students, but still planning and plotting ways to break up the happy couple. He would either get Kaiba back, or steal Jou from him in the process. It was that simple.

One quick look around the school gymnasium, and he could easily distinguish two heads of tri-colored haired amongst the crowd.

Green eyes went wide at the sight. If there were two then that meant that the pharaoh was there! But what would he be doing at a school dance?

'Probably here to watch over Yugi.' He thought to himself, scratching his chin in thought.

'How would the pharaoh react if he knew how his priest was treating his dog?' Otogi thought mischievously. Grinning that evil grin once again.

Perhaps he didn't need to be the one to tell Jou about Kaiba after all. 

**_To Be Continued..............................................._**

Okay, I'm getting a tad desperate here, So if anyone has any ideas thatI can use for the fic then fel free to send em on in

Thank You's:

Lah: An interesting point was brought on to me by xxPetalsAndThorns9xx, so in responce I took down my responce to Lah's comment, with sincere apologies to lah. I guess I was just in a bad mood that day

xxPetalsAndThorns9xx: No, of course I wouldn't be mad over something like that, though now I'm a bit worried because by the sound of your review you probably had to gather up a bit of courage just to write it out of fear that I would snap at you. Sorry for that

Lordpink: hehehe, you'll see.....

SmilingCynic: To be perfectly honest, I DO like Otogi XD He just makes such an easy bad guy. And hopefully my writers block goes away soon :-( Because I'm all out of ideas!

Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Ah, it sucks when we all want two things at once doesn't it? ;-)

Shadowy Fluffball

Broken Heart 14

Angel-Belle: Yup he is

Ralphiere

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Actually I'm still deciding upon that. He'll either end up with Otogi out of Spite for Seto, or Mai

fluffys-sidesick

Gaarasama: Wow, thank you :-)

Kibethan

aki ross: heh, well thanks for the info, but that would be a bit hard to watch since my TV just broke, but thanks anyway

Macduff's Mistress

Kiawna

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: haha, no, so far no daggars... yet

FireieGurl

markyc58: hmm, thats a good idea

Chibified Raven: Thanks, and sorry it's taking so long, but I don't really have any ideas as to how I'm supposed to continue with this

Quoth Aurora: Here it is, hope you like it

Shin Mao: I know, I make him evil in a lot of my fics -.-

johnny depp luv: Blah, we barely have a winter up here yet

Vapid B. ( too lazy to sign in) We'll see ;)

Panda Doru: The Geek God: I don't know if i want to do a Honda Otogi this time

citcat-chan

Yukiko-Angel

Kiharu-sama :-) I'm still deciding on what to do about that

xxPetalsAndThorns9xx

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu


	19. The Threat

_**A Not So Innocent Joke **_

Author: Freewater

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou Seto/Otogi

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own these characters or Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. This story was written for the hell of it without profit. Please don't sue me, you won't get much

**Rating:** R for swearing and mature themes, possible lemons will be posted on

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just make sure you ask me first

**Notes:** In light of my successful fic _"An Innocent Joke?"_ I'm writing this one for everyone who enjoyed it and wanted to see a sequel made. Unfortunately this is not a sequel, but another story altogether. There won't be a sequel to that story since I can't think of anything to write for it. But this another fic where Seto does play a mean trick on poor Jou! ooooo These many circles can indicate a change of some kind. Time, scenery or character. Seto is eighteen and Jou is seventeen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Nineteen: The Threat

The music was loud. The gymnasium was dark. Lights were flashing. Bodies were grinding. Kids were drinking the alcohol they'd smuggled in and sold out to the crowd. Making out in the dark corners beneath the bleachers as if they were unaware that the other kids knew they were even there.

It was paradise.

Exactly the way Jou wanted it.

He knew perfectly well that Kaiba was not subject to come to an event like this very often. So he wanted to make the dance a memorable one for him. And he made sure to do that as he pulled him close, grinding his body against the taller teen's in a suggestive manner.

Somehow, losing one's virginity made it a lot easier to do other things. So whenever the blonde was sweet talked into having sex, he found it hard to say no as opposed to saying yes. Now, he actually looked forward to being sweet talked into bed. Not that he needed to be begged for it anymore since he would probably give himself up to his boyfriend at the drop of a hat. But because he enjoyed the attention.

Kaiba smirked at the way his lover danced. If it got any dirtier then he might as well start stripping off his clothes and proclaim himself to be an exotic dancer.

Not that he minded the way the puppy clung and grinded against him. On the contrary, it was actually quite the turn on.

The actual dancing was a bit difficult though, and he found it hard to get into once dragged onto the dance floor. The idea of doing some actual dancing in front of so many people was difficult for him to swallow. It was different from when he was playing Dance, Dance Revolution back at the arcade, because here he was expected to at least know what he was doing.

When he finally managed to stop thinking though, it turned out to be a lot more fun than he expected.

Kaiba could now see why so many people opted to do this in their spare time.

When the last song came to an end and the next one started, he didn't expect Jou to grab his hand and take him away from all the dancing. When they were a bit farther away from the blaring of the speakers and the screaming kids, Jou stopped to speak with him. A bit out of breath from their exercise.

"I need ta go to tha bathroom. Can ya wait for me?" He asked.

"Sure thing, puppy." Kaiba said, a bit surprised as to how out of breath he sounded as well.

Were they really dancing for that long?

Jou smiled, giving his hand a quick squeeze before letting go and making his way to the washrooms in the school while Kaiba took a seat at a nearby table. Watching him go.

No sooner was the blonde out of the gymnasium full of kids, did Otogi quickly pop up from seemingly nowhere. Startling Kaiba with his sudden arrival.

"Hey babe." He cooed.

Seto narrowed his eyes at him. Willing himself to not cause a scene by jumping out of his chair to beat the hell out of the dice master when he took a seat next to him.

"What in the blue fuck do you want?" He sneered evenly. Trying not to look all too concerned about his sudden arrival.

Otogi actually pouted. "Really now. I thought you would be happy to see me. God knows I'm happy to see you. It took forever for that loser to finally go away--"

"Just say what you have to say and get away from me." Kaiba snapped. He wasn't about to sit around and let him insult his puppy like that.

Shockingly enough, he only smiled in return. As if accepting a challenge. "It's not about what I have to say." He said, pulling out a small video camera. "It's about what I want you to see."

He handed it to his ex-lover with the true face of calm. Watching with some kind of satisfied smirk as the brunet pressed the play button and watched as the small blank screen came to life.

What he saw made his eyes go wide.

It was obviously footage from a security camera. But what he was seeing made him want to be sick. Especially with the knowledge of what Otogi planned on doing with the tape becoming painfully clear in his mind.

It was so strange. He never even knew Otogi had security cams in his own bedroom.

The footage contained pretty personal stuff. Otogi was in the middle of giving Seto what looked to be a very enjoyable blowjob on the bed. Teasing him until he finally pulled away so they could fuck like proverbial rabbits.

Kaiba was quick to rip the tape out of the camera. The sudden act causing the film inside the tape to become stuck and ruin as he ripped at it and crushed tape in his bare hands. His eyes aflame and burning when he turned to face the black haired teen.

Sadly though, he didn't look at all worried about what had just happened.

"Gee. I had _no_ idea you would do _that_!" He teased sarcastically. Pulling out a cigarette before lighting it calmly. "I have a copy of that at my estate. And I could do plenty of things with it to fuck you up."

Kaiba clenched his teeth. "What do you want?" He asked.

Otogi leaned in a bit closer. "Get rid of the dog. Like we agreed in the first place. And come back to me." He said. An evil glint in his eyes when he said it.

"What?! Are you out of your fucking mind? No way!" Kaiba spat. Sounding downright outraged by the very idea.

"Hmm, are you sure? Because unless you want the press, your stockholders, and hey, even the police to get a hold of that tape, you'll do exactly as I say." He purred, running a hand across Seto's smooth cheek.

Kaibe slapped the hand away. "I have nearly every journalist working in Domino paid to stay out of my personal life. You'd be taking a big risk of sending that off to someone who might just be working for me. And as for my stockholders, what would they give a fuck about my sex life? Even the police for that matter?" He demanded.

Otogi's smirk never left his face. "Who said anything about using Domino reporters?" He asked. Watching in satisfaction as Kaiba paled only just a little. He was trying to keep himself calm. Otogi could tell that much.

"And secondly, you're eighteen. I think your stockholders would be very interested in something like that." He said, pointing at the remains of the tape on the table. "You're only there to do your job and make sure they all get paid. If anyone in your company found out you've been fucking around and acting irresponsible, well, they might get nervous about your credentials." He sneered. Loving how the color in Kaiba's face seemed to continually decrease in shades.

"And lastly, once again, you're eighteen, and I'm seventeen." He pointed out.

Kaiba raised a brow at him. "So?"

Otogi scratched his chin in innocent thought. "Wouldn't that be statutory rape?" He asked.

Kaiba's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

Otogi sneered at him. "After what you did to me? Of course I would!" He said, leaning back in his chair. A look of contentment on his face. "The dog is underage too. You could do some jail time for that. Your company could go under too." He warned. Taking a puff of his cigarette before blowing away the smoke.

Kaiba just sat there. Stunned with what he was hearing. Because it was all true. He could face jail time for what he was doing. Although most likely brief, his company would still suffer _if_ it managed to survive being taken down like that.

How would he provide for Mokuba? What would he do about that?

"I still won't go back to you." He hissed. Fighting to the very last.

Otogi shrugged. "Fine with me. I'll just take your precious puppy." He threatened.

Bue eyes widened again. "What?" Was all he could say.

"Blonde boy will be soooo heart broken when you tell him the news. I'm sure he's going to need someone around to comfort him." The black haired teen leered.

"You stay away from him." Kaiba snarled.

"Oh I will. If you're with me that is." He said cooly. Enjoying the mixture of horror, hatred and confusion on his soon-to-be lover's face.

Revenge kicked ass.

Otogi put out the half smoked cigarette, getting to his feet. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about it." Was all he said before walking away. Leaving a stunned Kaiba behind at the table.

If anyone had been paying attention to the teen billionaire, they would have thought the look on his face to be odd. Thankfully though, they were all off in their own little dream world.

Only Jou seemed to notice the look of distress on his face when he came back several minutes later.

"Seto," He asked, touching Kaiba's arm to get his attention. "You okay?" He asked.

Relieved at the sight of him, but still contemplating his two shitty choices, Seto got to his feet and took the blonde into his arms. Shushing away Jou's questions with the need for some small amount of physical contact in the room filled with people.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't hard for the dice master to locate Yami. What with the hair and all.

He was near Yugi, as usual, so all he had to do was stroll on over.

"Hello Otogi-san." Yugi greeted politely when he approached. Not knowing about the plan he was putting into motion at that very moment.

Yami gave no greeting.

Otogi nodded his head. "Hello Yugi," He said. "Would it be alright if I could speak with Yami for a few minutes. It's very important." He said, hoping to have sounded sincere enough.

The smaller of the two only blinked at him, but figured that if it was important enough then he might as well leave for a minute or so.

"Sure." He said, looking up at Yami. "I'm going to get us something to drink." He said, pointing to the drinks table before walking off.

Yami then turned to Otogi. "I feel something is off with you. What's going on?" He asked.

For a split second, Otogi's heart did a weird sort of flip. Afraid that he'd been caught. Quickly, he managed to calm himself. Knowing that there was no possible way in the world that the pharaoh could know for sure what he was doing.

"Have you noticed that Kaiba and Jou have been spending a lot of time together?" He asked.

Yami raised a brow at him. "Yes?"

Otogi sighed dramatically. "Well, I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news, but I thought you should know that Kaiba's been using him for sex. They're whole dating thing has been nothing but a big prank."

Yami's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "No. I don't believe it. My cousin would never do such a thing!"

Otogi was quite taken back by that statement. "Kaiba's your cousin?" He asked.

Strange. When they were dating he failed to mention that.

Yami nodded. "Yes. We were related back in Egypt. And I know he can difficult at times but I simply cannot believe that he would stoop to something that low."

Otogi shrugged. What did he care if the pharaoh believed him or not? When Kaiba broke it up with the dog for whatever reason, he would surely go running to his friends for their support. And when Yami found out, he would have to tell Jou about Kaiba's prank.

Yes. That should do it just fine.

"Alright then, fine, don't believe me. But it'll be your own fault when Jou gets hurt." He warned.

Yami narrowed his eyes at him. "Just be gone!" He hissed.

Otogi smirked. Gladly doing as he was told.

All he had to do now was wait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jou, confused as to why Kaiba was acting so strange, pulled out of the warm embrace. "What's tha matter?" He asked, knowing there was something wrong with his boyfriend. What confused him though, was what could have happened in the five minutes he was away for.

"I... I need to speak with you." Kaiba said, taking Jou by the hand before forcefully dragging him through the sea of students and out of the room.

"Kaiba, what are you doing?!" Katsuya demanded when they were away from the crowd. Snatching his sore wrist away to rub some circulation back into it.

Seto sighed. He had to do this, and it would only be better if he were to do it right there. Where Jou wouldn't need to be humiliated in front of a huge crowd.

"It's over Jou. I'm leaving." He said. Keeping his voice as heartless as he could.

The blonde only blinked at him. "Leaving? For home?" He asked. Not getting what was being said.

Kaiba had to force himself not to do a face vault. Obviously Jou hadn't completely understood what he was doing. Not that he could blame him, he halfway didn't understand the things that were being spilled from his own lips. But it was for his own good. For the good of everyone. It had to be done.

"No, I meant us." He said, carefully watching the blonde's face for a reaction. "I don't want to be with you anymore. I've had enough."

Jou's face fell slowly. His brain having trouble taking in what he was hearing. "What?" Was all he could say.

It was hard, but Kaiba was doing it.

Silently, he thanked God for making him such a great actor, because right then he had to fight to keep from bursting out into tears. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. "You heard me... dog." He added as an afterthought. Walking passed the stunned blonde and making sure to hit their shoulders together when he did.

Jou whipped around and grabbed his arm. "What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded. "This doesn't make any sense! There's no way you mean that! You've gotta be jokin'!"

Kaiba forced a snarl onto his face. Keeping thoughts of his little brother and his company firmly in mind. "You're the joke. Now fuck off." He said. Ripping his arm away from Jou's tight grasp.

Jou felt his throat tighten as he watched Kaiba walk off, his heart beating loudly in his chest while the blood rushed into his ears. Making everything suddenly dead silent as he waited for the brunet to turn around and tell him it was just a prank, and that he was only pulling his leg. And when he did, Jou would make sure to yell at him for scaring him like that.

Kaiba didn't turn around though. Instead he turned a corner. Out of Jou's line of sight, and he burst into tears when it suddenly hit him that he wasn't coming back.

His feet, suddenly allowing him to move from his place in the hallway, started to run without his consent. But even if he did have control, he wouldn't have stopped it. He was running towards Kaiba's direction. He would not let him have the last say. He would not let him use him like that!

When he finally caught up to the CEO, he grabbed his arm before whirling him around and landing a fist in his face.

Kaiba was too stunned to see him again that he nearly lost his footing. But he managed to get a hold of himself in time to straighten up and get a look at the tears streaking down his face. He suddenly didn't feel the pain of the punch, and even if he did, he knew he would have deserved it.

"Bastard...!" Jou said between sobs.

Kaiba wanted to hold him, to tell him that it would all be okay. But instead he sneered. "Whatever." He said, turning his back and walking away again.

Behind him, Jou dropped to his knees. Still sobbing, not knowing what to do, only knowing that he'd been used and thrown away.

It was a long time before he found the strength to get to his feet and go home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba slammed the door to his grand house. Snarling as he yanked off his trench coat, throwing it to the floor for a servant to pick up in the morning, as he made his way to his room.

Mokuba had been allowed out of bed early, and was well enough to be walking around in a pair of crutches. So when he caught his brother stalking off, he didn't take it as anything unusual. But when he saw his face, wet from tears, he knew he had to investigate.

It was hard trying to get up to his brother's room quickly, yet quietly at the same time, especially with no one in the house to help him. But he was a persistent little boy, and he was worried.

When he did make it up the stairs, it was easy enough to get to his brother's room. He opened the door a crack, and peered inside.

Seto was talking on the phone, faced away from him while looking out the window into the night sky.

"I did it." He choked. Mokuba couldn't hear the person on the other end of the phone. But then his brother spoke again. "You mean now?!"

"..............."

"Yes, alright, I'll be there." And then he hung up the phone.

Mokuba didn't know what was going on, but he knew it to be serious when Seto proceeded to pick up the phone and fling it across the room. Running a shaking hand through his hair. Looking more helpless then he'd ever seen him. And it was then when he got another look at his tear stained face.

"Seto?" Mokuba pushed the door open a bit more. Making his presence known.

"Mokuba?" Seto said, surprised to see him there, yet looking relieved at the same time.

Mokuba moved forward to give his brother a hug. That always seemed to help him when he was feeling bad, so why wouldn't it help his brother?

It was a bit awkward with the crutches, but Seto gladly embraced him. Keeping in mind that he was the reason he gave up Jou, and that he would do it again to protect his brother if necessary.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba sighed. He knew he'd worried his little brother, but he couldn't involve him in his problems. "Nothing that you need to worry about." He said, pulling away. "It's passed your bed time."

"Aw, but Seto--"

"I mean it, Mokuba." Kaiba said. Wiping the tears out of his eyes. "I need to go out again, but I'll be back soon, and I want you sleeping when I return. Alright?" He asked. Suddenly looking like the authoritative figure that he was.

Mokuba nodded. "Alright."

"Good." Seto then kissed his forehead. Helping him to his own room before giving him his medication and tucking him in.

"'Night Seto." Mokuba said, feeling sleepy from the pills.

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. "Goodnight Mokuba." He said, Turning out the light before leaving the room and his house. Off to meet Otogi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jonouchi's father was relaxing peacefully on the couch when he heard the front door slam open before slamming shut again. And after whipping his head over to his boy running inside and up the stairs to his room, his didn't wait to hear another door slam shut before getting to his feet to find out what was wrong.

Knocking on his son's door, he could clearly hear choked sobbing coming form inside. "Jou?" He called. Finding that the door was not locked, so he let himself in. "Jou?" He called again.

The little blonde copy of himself was found huddled in a corner of his room. A hand fisted in his hair with tears streaking out of his tightly shut eyes and down his cheeks.

Instantly worried, Jou's father crouched down before him. "What happened?" He asked carefully.

Jou shook his head. "I-I can't b-believe... h-he did that!" He wailed.

Alarms were now going off in his father's head. "Who? That boyfriend of yours?" He asked. In the back of his mind finding it odd that he had to comfort his son about boyfriend troubles. If anything he would of expected this sort of thing from Shizuka, not Jou. But he pushed the thought in the back of his mind. Seeing that no matter what the reason his boy was still hurt, and he had to be supportive.

Jou nodded his head. "Yeah." He croaked. "H-he left me. Said I was only a-a joke." He cried.

"WHAT?!" Jou's father burst out.

No one said that about his son!

"Don't you believe that, Jou! That's bullshit! If anything, you're better then he is!"

Although he knew his father was trying to comfort him, his words did little to help. But he agreed with him anyway, just wanting to be left alone. "Yeah." He whispered through his tears. "I really shoulda seen this comin'" He whispered. "Why would Kaiba suddenly act all nice ta me? He never was before."

There was a pause. "I don't know, boy." His father answered softly. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jou sniffed. "Y'know what?" He asked, looking up at him with the faint hints of a smile on his face. An idea to hopefully make things better for himself.

"What?" The older Jonouchi asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not gay anymore." He said. Kind of laughing when he did.

Jou's father blinked. "What?"

"Every time I get into a relationship with a guy, I always get hurt like this." He explained. "I know you don't wanna hear that--"

"No, no, it's okay. Go on."

Jou sighed. "If I get a girlfriend, I'd never do to her what he did to me... And then everything will be better." He finished sadly.

Jou's father really didn't know how to handle what he was hearing. So he did the only thing he knew to do at that time. He went along with it.

"Alright. Whatever you think is best, son." He said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day at school, Jou, Kaiba, and Otogi were all not there. Having called in sick for some time to think, or in Otogi's case, to get some from his boyfriend.

The day after that, though, all three were there. And all three saw each other when walking down the halls.

Otogi had his arms hooked in Kaiba's, and Jou was leaning against the lockers, hitting on Mai in the hopes of taking his mind off his pain.

Kaiba winced at the sight of them. Jou had certainly gotten over him fast.

When Jou looked up and saw them, a flash of pain crossed his own features at the sight of Otogi clinging so tightly to Kaiba.

So that's why he broke up with him. He wanted to see Otogi instead of him.

Deciding to play fire with fire, Jou cupped Mai's cheek before softly kissing her. Watching Kaiba flush in anger out of the corner of his eye.

Weird. If he didn't care then why would he do that?

Otogi tightened his hold on the brunet before leading him down the hall. Angered with the sight and not wanting to lose his boyfriend again over something so trivial.

Needless to say, over the next few days rumors spread like mad about the rich CEO's sudden break up with the blonde mutt form the wrong side of the tracks, and soon enough, those rumors got back to Yami, who was none to pleased to find out about it.

To try and settle everything, thinking that perhaps it was all nothing more than just a simple breakup instead of the cruel joke that Otogi tried to pass it off as, he went to see his friend to ask him about it.

It was lunch, so he was able to catch him in the lunch line easily enough before taking him outside.

"So what's so great that ya need to talk ta me about?" Jou asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich he'd bought.

"Jou," Yami started, hoping to be as gentle as he possibly could considering the subject. "I've been hearing some things going around the school, and I was hoping that you could clear them up for me."

Jou shrugged. "Okay, what?" He asked, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"How did you and Kaiba break up?" He asked.

Something flashed across Jou's eyes at the question, but it was gone before he could determine what it was.

He wasn't stupid though. It had to be pain. What else could it be?

"I... I don't wanna talk about it." Jou stuttered. "I really need ta get back ta Mai." He then made as if to leave, but Yami stopped him.

"What did he say to you, Jou?" He called, making the blonde stop in his tracks.

"He just... he broke it off with me. That's all you need ta know." He replied.

Yami knew he was hurting, his shadow magic confirmed it. So he let the subject drop.

...For the moment.

Next he had to see Kaiba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't hard to find his former priest, but what he did find to be both odd and difficult, was the fact that wherever he seemed to go, Otogi was always right there with him. Clinging to him. Following him. Kissing him.

Why would he try to warn him of Kaiba's devious plot to hurt his friend if he was only planning on dating Kaiba when he was finished with Jou?

What was that saying that Honda had told him about?

Oh yeah. Something smells like bullshit.

That was it.

'Good thing Yugi doesn't know about this. Who knows what he would do if he knew Jou was being hurt like this.' Yami thought. 'Though, he already suspects something with Jou's sudden interest in Mai.'

Unfortunately, Yami never managed to get a moment alone with Kaiba during school, or even after school since the dice master went with Kaiba in his limo.

That caused some rather disturbing and awkward discussions with Yugi as to why he couldn't go home and have sex with him. Not like he could tell him that he was planning on spying on Kaiba for the sake of Jou. That would be even worse.

He would just have to deal with an upset Yugi and a week on the couch.

When he made it to the Kaiba Mansion, it wasn't too difficult to sneak his way onto the property. But what he despised the most, was having the climb into a tree and hide from all the security cameras and motion lasers scattered about.

'Whatever happened to the good old days when all you needed were a few armed guards and dogs?' He thought to himself. 'Stupid technology.'

Unfortunately for him, his perch in the tree didn't give him much of a view inside, but he was pleased with the full frontal view of the front door. So all he had to do was wait for Otogi to leave, and then he could ring the doorbell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hoshi cried, watching in horror as her cousin proceeded to beat up a still injured Mokuba while Osuka held her back.

"Shut it, Hoshi!" Teimu screamed. Stopping his fun involving the kicking of Mokuba's ribs long enough to slap her in the face. Not hard enough to make her bruise, but enough to make her cry out in pain.

"I don't give a shit if we're related anymore! I'm tired of your sh–!!"

He didn't have a chance to finish his rant as Mokuba got to his feet and tackled him to the ground. Fully intent on beating him to a pulp for daring to lay a finger on her.

Unfortunately, he was still injured, and Teimu managed to roll them over and pin him to the ground once again. "You're gonna get it for that one, rich boy." Teimu snarled, not at all pleased with the sneak attack.

Feeling suddenly courageous, along with the fact that Hoshi was watching, he spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Fuck you, you pathetic piece of shit!"

The fact that he was the one to say something so... so... not Mokuba, was enough to make everyone freeze up for a total of five seconds. But then Teimu snapped out of it and started to punch him in the face again, and Hoshi started to scream.

"Hey, What's going on here?!"

The intrusive voice snapped them out of their attack once more, and they all turned their heads up to see a rugged looking blonde teen. Staring at them with hate in his eyes for what they were doing to the black haired boy and the little red head.

The gang of kids didn't know who it was to stop them, but Mokuba knew, and he was thrilled to see him. "Jou! Please, help." He whimpered. "They're going to hurt Hoshi!"

Jou turned his gaze to see the little red head the other boy was holding back, and he guessed her to be a friend of the younger Kaiba's.

He glared at the boy holding her. "Let her go." He snarled.

The boy tightened his grip on the girl, causing her to yelp in pain. "Fuck you! Go away!" The boy yelled.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Jou's twitching vein. Since when did kids this young have that kind of language? Granted, he was swearing and causing trouble at a young age too, but that wasn't the point.

What the point was, was that he was older, stronger, and better then those little brats currently hurting his small friend, and he wasn't going to stand by and let it happen.

Three quick steps was all it took before he grabbed a fistful of the kid's hair and lifted him into the air. Half proud of the startled shriek of shock and pain he let out. The boy pinning Mokuba could only stare in shock.

Jou smiled evilly at his captive. "You gonna do as I say an' leave?" He asked.

There were tears streaming down the boys cheeks. "Y-yes! Yes! Please, just let me go!" He wailed.

That was enough for him. Jou set him back down to the ground, but didn't let go of his hair as he turned his narrowed eyes to the boy on top of Mokuba. "Let him go!" He yelled.

Teimu instantly did as he was told. Allowing a now sore Mokuba to get to his feet.

Jou then let go of the boys hair and watched as they both ran off. Turning his attention back to the children when they were out of sight.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Allowing Mokuba to lean on him since he seemed to be having trouble standing.

The little red head - Her name was Hoshi if Jou got it right - was quick to rush up and check if he was alright.

"They always pick on me." Mokuba replied.

Jou turned down to face Hoshi. Surprised to hear such a thing. "Is that true?" He asked.

Hoshi nodded, but didn't say anything.

Jou's face fell. "Shouldn't you have guards or something around to watch you?" Jou asked.

Mokuba scowled. "They're so stupid. They never do their jobs right. It's no wonder I get kidnaped all the time." He grumbled.

Jou blinked. "Point taken." He said. "You want me to walk you home?" He asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Jou." He said. Not expecting to be picked up and piggy backed out of the school yard. Hoshi, hot on Jou's heals.

"You comin' with us, kid?" He asked.

"She's a friend of mine, Jou." Mokuba said.

"Oh okay." Jou replied, eyeing the little girl strangely. She wasn't much of a talker. That was for sure.

He didn't know if he wanted to ask or not, but seeing as how he was going to Kaiba's house, he figured it would be best.

"Your brother isn't home is he?" He asked somewhat nervously.

Mokuba thought for a moment. "He should be. Why?"

Jou shook his head. "No reason." He replied. His voice low.

Hoshi did her best to not pay attention to the conversation, seeing as how it was none of her business, but she just couldn't help what she heard as Mokuba spoke up again.

"Why did you and Seto break up, Jou?" He asked. "You were so happy together."

Jou flinched when he heard that. "Not happy enough." He mumbled. And the rest of the trip stayed quiet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'About damn time!' Yami cursed, watching as Otogi let himself out of Kaiba Manner about an hour after getting there.

He gladly hopped out of the tree. Happily stretching his aching muscles before walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

He figured it wouldn't matter if Kaiba hadn't heard anything from the front gate first since he would most likely think he was Otogi again.

His suspicions were confirmed as Kaiba himself answered the door. Looking quite disheveled and pale.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Which surprised Yami since he didn't snarl at him.

"I came to ask you what's going on with Jou and Otogi." He said, folding his arms and immediately getting to the point. "Otogi fed me some bullshit about you using Jou. I didn't believe it at first, but then you two suddenly break it off and things get weird. I want to know what's going on." He demanded.

Kaiba leaned against the doorframe. Obviously too tired out from something to want to argue. "For the moment, if I tell you, you need to give me your word that nothing I say will get back to Jou."

Yami raised a brow at him, but said nothing. As long as he got answers then he didn't care. He would deal with the problem later. So he nodded his head in agreement.

Kaiba sighed. "Otogi has some... information on me that could send me to jail and put my company under. He said if I didn't leave Jou he would send it to the police, and that if I didn't go back to him he would go after Jou."

Well that certainly seemed like a logical excuse, but then the other thing he said hit him. "Go back to him?" He asked.

Kaiba nodded. "We used to date, and Jou and I were only together so that I _could_ humiliate him. But I changed my mind." He added quickly, seeing the look of anger flash across Yami's face. "I left Otogi for Jou, and he didn't particularly like that."

Yami snarled. So that's what's been happening. Kaiba really was out to hurt Jou. But how could he hold something like that against him when Otogi was out to hurt the both of them? He believed that a person could change if they truly wanted to. Marik was living proof of that. So even if Kaiba's intentions weren't the best to start off with, it was obvious that he truly cared for the blonde now.

He had to help them.

"What kind of information are we talking about here?" Yami asked curiously.

Kaiba rubbed his face with his hands. "Tapes of me fucking him." He said. "And because of both his and Jou's age, I could get put in jail for statutory rape."

Yami blinked. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's when you have sex with someone underage." Seto replied unhappily. "I never even thought of that when I got involved with either of them." He grumbled.

Yami blinked again. "But I have sex with Yugi all the time." He said, not thinking about his bluntness on the subject. "He's five thousand years younger than I am and he's never said anything about this _statutory rape_ to me." He said.

Kaiba shook his head. "That's different." He said. "Yugi's old enough to know what he's doing, and Jou is too, I know that, but I could still lose everything. How will I care for Mokuba then? He could get taken away from me if I have no way to provide for him!"

Yami thought the problem over for a moment, and quickly came up with a solution. "Just tell Jou about it." He said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Seto shouted.

"No, really, tell him what's going on, and I'll just get the tape. Jou will be eighteen soon enough. You're only, what? Four months older than he is? So the two of you can just wait a bit."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Just... just because!"

Yami smirked. "Whatever. So you can tell Jou, and I'll get the tape." He said, turning to walk away. "I'll see you in the morning!" He called. Leaving Kaiba standing there, wondering what in the hell just happened.

'Fucking pharaoh.' He thought before going inside.

Not fifteen minutes later, Jou arrived with Mokuba and Hoshi in tow. He put Mokuba down on the porch, and after ringing the bell, was quick to try and leave, but Mokuba grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go!" The black haired boy pleaded. "I want you to see Seto!"

The look Jou gave him was both sympathetic and sad. "Y'know I can't stay." He said.

"Please?" Mokuba begged. "I've never seen Seto sadder since you left. He needs you back!"

"If he needed me so much then he wouldn't a' left me." The blonde said, turning to leave again.

It was then that Kaiba chose to open the door. Seeing the back of his blonde just as he made the first step off his porch. "Katsuya?" He asked, shocked at seeing him there.

Jou froze at the sound of his former lover's voice. His heart aching for him, but he kept calm as he turned to face him. "Hey, Kaiba."

Out of shame and guilt, Kaiba turned his face away, only to look down and see the bruises forming over his brother's face. "Mokuba! What happened to you?!" He demanded, getting to his knees to examine his face.

Mokuba winced at the worry on his face. Damn. Now he would have to explain himself. "I...uh... had a run in with a few bullies?"

"Oh my God." Kaiba groaned, taking his hand and getting to his feet. "Are you hurt too, Hoshi?" He asked. Relieved when the little girl shook her head no.

"The both of you, inside, now." He said, stepping aside to let them in. He then turned to face the blonde. "Are you coming?" He asked. Sounding rather hopeful, much to Jou's confusion.

"Sure." Was all he could say. Following the brunet inside like he was some kind of robot.

Kaiba put his hand on Jou's back as he led him on in. The touch burning him through his jacket, and he didn't know if he wanted to jump the CEO and kiss him or run away in fear. He chose to simply remain acting like a robot.

When Kaiba removed his hand, Jou let out a small whimper, but was happy to see that Seto hadn't noticed as he picked up his brother and brought him up the stairs. There were servants in the house, and he was quick to get them to summon a nurse.

Thankfully Mokuba's original injuries hadn't been reopened, and all he needed was some iodine on his new cuts and scrapes to clean them.

Seto decided to try and put Yami's plan into action. Telling Mokuba that he could play some of his video games with Hoshi as long as he stayed in bed.

"I guess I should go now." Jou said, feeling that since he'd done what he came to do he should leave quickly before Kaiba decided to laterally throw him out.

Seto grabbed his arm before he could go. "Wait."

Jou turned to look at him, confusion and hope mixed in his features. "What is it?" He asked.

Seto sighed. 'Damned pharaoh better be right about this.' He thought. "I want to talk to you... privately." He said, leading him into his library before shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Jou wasn't too sure he was comfortable with the door being locked. But he said nothing about it, just remained fidgeting on the spot. "What did ya wanna talk ta me about?" He asked, looking at anything but him.

Kaiba didn't answer him. He just walked over, lifted his chin and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around the wonderful body before him and holding on tight. He simply couldn't stop himself. How he'd missed him. Missed this.

It wasn't until the kiss broke off that he realized that Jou's hands were in his hair and around his neck. And he wasn't fighting him. He felt like putty in his hands, and to take advantage of the situation, the CEO pressed their lips together again. Guilt free and full of passion. Delighted when the mouth he was kissing opened up for him and moaned.

He then felt a certain wetness on his cheeks. Strange, what was that?

Breaking off the kiss, he could plainly see tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks, and they had dripped onto his face during their kiss.

He made to wipe them away, but Jou turned his face away, the tears coming harder as he pulled himself away from the invitingly warm arms that had been wrapped around him. Wrapping his arms around himself as if to protect himself.

The sobbing was enough to break Kaiba's heart all over again. It was even worse then when he broke up with him.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Jou stammered.

Kaiba was at a loss for words. He wanted to go over there and comfort him, but he knew that such an act would be unwelcome. "I need you." Was all he said.

Jou gave a sort of choked laugh. "No you don't." He cried.

Kaiba didn't bother to go over to him. He just stood there, contemplating what he should say next. "You don't understand--"

"You're the one that doesn't understand!" Jou screamed. How dare he tell him that he didn't understand?! He broke his heart for Christ sake! If anything, _he_ was the one that didn't understand!

"H-how could you do that to me? H-how could you dance with me and tell me you love me one minute, a-and then call me all those names and leave me the next? Why should I trust you?" He asked.

Kaiba gave him a pleading look. Having nothing to argue back with.

What was he supposed to say to that?

"I don't expect your trust, I just want you to hear what I have to say." Seto replied.

Jou gave another choked laugh. "Why should I?"

The look Seto gave him was a look only a poor beggar would give. "Please?" He asked, praying that it would be enough since he had nothing left.

Jou seriously considered hitting him again before walking out. For daring to mess with his emotions like he did by kissing him. But... he couldn't deny that he still held feelings for him, and in a way, he wanted to hear his side of it. Then, maybe that way he could direct some more of his anger at him for leaving him over something so stupid.

"What is it?" He asked. Wiping away stray tears and folding his arms.

Kaiba instantly got to the point. Still looking the beggar. "I never wanted to leave you." He started, making Jou's eyebrows go up. "Otogi came to me, and threatened to put me under if I didn't drop you and go back to him." He explained.

Jou still looked distrustful of him. "Why wouldn't you just tell me?" He asked.

"If I did... you would have hated me." Seto said, walking over to his study desk before opening up one of the drawers and pulling out an old leather bound book.

Jou's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "Hey! That's my journal..." He said, realization dawning on him. "What are you doing with it?" He asked, holding it close when Seto handed it to him before backing off again.

"You dropped that a few weeks back, and Otogi and I found it." Kaiba explained, watching Jou's facial features carefully for any signs of betrayal.

So far, all he found was understanding. So he continued with his speech.

"Otogi and I... used to date. It was never anything important really. We hated each other, it was just a lust thing." He said.

Jou paled when he heard that, but forced himself to keep calm as he listened. "O-okay."

Seto took a step closer to him. "He and I read you journal, and got the idea that I would take you out a few times and dump you for fun."

Jou's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, on the verge of tears once more at the thought of being used like that.

This time, Seto didn't hold himself back as he stepped forward and cupped the blonde's face. "Katsuya, I love you! I do! That's how all this started! I fell in love with you and left Otogi for you." He said, his blue eyes pleading with him for understanding. "Otogi got angry with me, and threatened to expose what we'd done to the media if I didn't leave. Please, you have to believe me!"

Jou tossed his journal aside before looking back up into his deep blue eyes, and for a moment, Kaiba was afraid he would get chewed out before being told to never go near him ever again.

What happened was the very last thing he expected to happen. Jou kissed him quite forcefully, wrapping his arms around his back as Kaiba melted.

"I don't care." The blonde whimpered. "I don't care anymore! I need you." He said, crushing his lips to Kaiba's once more.

And just like that, they were together again.

Kaiba broke their kiss off, a question of his own in mind. "What about Mai?" He asked.

Jou shook his head. "Don't worry about her. She an' I were only together ta make you jealous." He said.

Kaiba blinked. "Really?" He asked, stunned that Jou had actually been trying to make him jealous. And surprised with himself when he realized that it had worked.

He laughed when he pulled Jou's lips up to his again. All horrible thoughts gone from his mind.

He did, however, wonder what Yami planned on doing to help him with Otogi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yami chuckled evilly as he strolled down the street. Having shadow magic could be rather fun when he set his mind to it. Why did he never think to do things like that before?

Granted, the dog bites from his fumbled escape hurt something awful, giving him a slight limp, and Otogi probably knew that he'd broken in by now. But it was still worth it. By morning, the new tapes would be sent off to the media, and after a long shower Yami was looking forward to being lavished by attention by Yugi.

His light was like that. Waiting on him hand and foot whenever he found him to be hurt. Usually leading to some fun time in bed, but that wasn't the point.

Kaiba and Jou would be quite happy with the results of his work by morning. There was no mistaking that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba sat at the edge of his bed, wearing nothing but a sheet covering his lower half as he stared, stunned, at the tv across the room, the remote frozen in his hand.

Jou was directly behind him, still sleeping peacefully from the night before. Or at least, Kaiba thought he was sleeping. When in truth the sound of the tv had woken him up from his slumber. Causing him to sit up to see what was happening.

Before he could ask Kaiba to turn the volume down, he noticed that what his lover was staring so determinedly at was a program on the news.

Something involving Otogi.

Jou rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before letting out a silent yawn. Wrapping the blanket around his waist before crawling up behind his brunet lover.

The News Anchors seemed to be making a joke of the dice master for sending some information into them. Kaiba looked almost afraid as he watched, and Jou guessed that whatever it was, was the reason why he left him.

The screen then turned to the footage of whatever it was Otogi had sent in.

What it was made Kaiba's eyes go wide, and Jou burst out laughing. Alerting the older teen to the fact that he was now awake.

The bottom half of his body was blurred for the sake of daytime tv, but it was obvious that Otogi was furiously masturbating in an office. Most likely his own.

They next showed the dice master being taken away by police for sexually harassing the reporter he allegedly gave the tape to. Apparently telling her that "If she played her cards right, that tape could make her career."

Kaiba clicked the tv off, unable to watch anymore with Jou's delicious laughter still ringing in his ear.

He turned and tackled the blonde back down to the bed, nuzzling his neck appreciatively. Evidently Yami hadn't been kidding when he said he would help him. He'd have to remember to thank him for this.

"Are you going to stop laughing any time soon?" Kaiba asked, smirking down at his lover.

"M'sorry!" Jou laughed, wiping away tears. "I-it's just too funny!"

Kaiba lifted the blanket cover Jou's waist and grabbed his shaft, making the blonde yelp in surprise. Ceasing his laughter. Kaiba then went back to kissing his neck. "Glad I have your attention." He purred.

Jou moaned. Quickly becoming hard at the acts. "Y-you only needed to say something." Jou said, bucking his hips in hopes of getting more friction.

"I did." Kaiba said, still fondling his boyfriend. "Call your dad." He said suddenly.

Jou was somewhat taken back by that. "What? Why?" He asked.

Kaiba smirked at him. "Because I want you to spend the rest of the day with me." He said silkily. Still smelling the sent of Otogi on him, and wanting to get it off with his puppy's help.

Jou smiled brightly up at him, pulling his face down for a kiss. Like he needed to ask. He would spend the rest of his life with Kaiba if asked. But that was for later.

_**The End**_

**_A.N: _**Wow. That has to be the longest chapter I have ever written since "I'll Be There For You"

Anyway, onto more pressing matters, for those of you who have been starving yourselves for the sake of this story, you're going to find this somewhat funny. I never stopped writing this story, I was away at my parents house for Christmas break, and couldn't get my laptop connected to the internet. Funny, huh? At least I finally got it, and a few other stories,finished. Anyway, sorry it ended so abruptly, and I know I left a few things out as well, but I'm sorry to say that I had to speed things up because my Student Loan has been put on probation. Mainly because I've been focusing more time on my stories rather than my studies, and that just can't happen anymore. So sadly, I'm going to stop writing for a while, which is why I had to try and get everything done over the holiday before school started up again,and if you ever do see anything by me, they will most likely be short one shots. At least until summer.

Also, I know that the way it came out was a bit different then some of the suggestions you all gave me, e.g. Big Screen TV with Otogi on it telling Jou in front of the whole gymn. But too many of you all had similar ideas, and that would have made it to obvious, soI had to think of something else.

And for those of you who think I hate Otogi, you'd be surprised to know that I _like_ him! He just makes an easy bad guy.

Also, Chapter Eighteen has been reposted. Nothing different really, just the Authors Note

Hope you all enjoyed the fic, thanks for reading, you can eat again, and Happy 2005!

_**Thank you's:**_ Note: I may, or may not have missed a few names because I ended up getting reviews all over the place. If so then sorry

YamiNeko: EAT NOW. For God's sake EAT!

Ragna01 THANK YOU

Xiaolang's Ying Fa Heh, cool idea, you should try that in a fic

Rachel Dracon Thanks for the idea, but it just seems too obvious, not that mines any better ;)

Xiaolang's Ying Fa Thanks for the idea, but I finally got something ;-)

Magician's Guardian24

lilrubydevil Wow, thank you, glad to hear it. And controlling. That's neat, no one's ever told me I made him controlling before

setonjounouchisgal

Ripper860

Seto Kaiba's My Babe

Jess Kiawna Because he's way to easy to manipulate

Broken Heart 14

citcat-chan

Rosepedal711 Nah, I did that in the last story

Chibified Raven Sorry it took so long

Kakarots-Frying-Pan

FireieGurl

SmilingCynic

Shadowy Fluffball Sorry it took so long

xxPetalsAndThorns9xx

Yeah, I'll tell you, your answer to the "lah" Thing is in ch 18

Ahja Reyn It was my attempt at making Jou less _girly_ as people seem to keep on irritating me about how I do that to him

fluffys-sidesick

Quoth Aurora Happy Birthday!

Kiharu-sama They get the Author Alerts on their own, if they say they aren't, they are either lying for whatever reason, or just didn't set it up right

johnny depp luv

Yami Haruko-san

SetoKaibaWheeler

Gaarasama

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu

Blaqheartedhanyou:I have a Question, What's a hanyou?

Panda Doru: The Geek God


End file.
